The Last One
by ericastwilight
Summary: It's the hottest book of the season, every kid wants it. When two people who often clash at work go head-to-head for the last one on the shelf, who will come up the winner? A holiday fic written from a Pay it Forward prompt and for my Secret Santa last year, thank you again. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: DON'T KILL ME FOR STARTING ANOTHER FIC! I blame a prompt in Pay it Forward that Frannie dropped and my mind decided to runaway with it. Also, a lot of long hours in a car and no access to my other WIPs or laptop had me writing this in my notebook. I'm more than halfway done, typing it up when I have time, but its short and sweet. I'll be posting daily until after the new year. Enjoy and Happy Holidays!**

* * *

 **The Last One – Chapter One**

* * *

Bella had no doubt in her mind; she had killed her current boss in a previous life. And he was punishing her for it in this one. Two months of constant tirades, complaints about her work, and long hours, she thought the light at the end of the tunnel was near. The position was temporary; the previous personal assistant to Edward-Asshole-Cullen was returning after the holiday season from her maternity leave.

She assumed the A on his shiny gold plaque stood for Asshole; it made perfect sense to her.

Tanya, who was all nervous about becoming a mother to twins, had warned Bella about her new employer. "He's not an asshole all the time, I swear. He can be a sweetheart, but only when it's clear you're not after his bank account or dick." At the time, Bella thought Tanya was joking, but it explained his obvious dislike of Angela in Accounting and Heidi from the HR department.

Well, obvious to everyone but them.

Tanya had further explained that when her sweet husband Alec, had dropped off her forgotten lunch, Mr. Cullen went from dickhead to a thoughtful boss in a heartbeat. There was a story behind his attitude, Tanya had said, but it happened before her time there.

Bella had taken Tanya's experience as advice, and had a friend pose as her boyfriend after Mr. Cullen had given her the office version of "hell week" after Tanya left for her leave. She had Garrett come in to drop off a muffin and coffee, all smiles and using a cute pet name.

Instead of helping calm the beast, Mr. Cullen ended the faux meetup with a threat to keep her there late to work, and he had taken the muffin Garrett had brought her and dumped it in the trash. She wouldn't have eaten it, since Garrett had forgotten she was allergic to nuts. Her boss didn't know that and it had been extremely rude.

It sent Garrett scurrying in fear.

Everything that had happened for the last eight weeks rushed through her mind as she sat in Mr. Cullen's office for an impromptu meeting.

"I don't understand," Bella stated, still stunned by his offer or demand. Mr. Cullen sat behind his impressive desk, large enough to stow a body in one of the drawers. "You're hiring me full time?"

"It seems Tanya has decided she wants to stay home with her babies."

 _Noooooooo!_

Bella managed to keep her internal freak out to herself, sealing her lips tight to prevent it from slipping out. Why would he want her? He had made it clear she never did anything right. "That doesn't explain why you want me."

Mr. Cullen leaned forward, his fingers forming a steeple under his chin. A dark copper curl flopped down, but he ignored it. He had canceled his last two hair cut appointments, and he was overdue for one. Not that she minded; he looked good with the current style.

And then he killed her wayward thoughts with his mouth. "You coasted your way through high school and college on your pretty face and sweet nature, didn't you?"

Bella ignored the flutter of butterflies in her stomach, having realized he complimented her. Too bad he ruined it with an insult. She sat up more, holding up her chin. "I beg your pardon, I worked hard for my scholarship. The work was easy during high school, I'll admit that, but college proved to be a challenge and a welcome one at that."

 _Here it comes. This is how all their fights started. He said something insulting; she challenged him._

"Yet, you're sitting before me wondering why I would hire you full-time after my last personal assistant decided to stay home."

"Probably to get away from you," she said under her breath.

"What was that?" His unusual gray-green eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What I mean to say, is that you've made it abundantly clear that I am not what you're looking for in a personal assistant. Why would you want to hire me?"

Mr. Cullen's hands shifted as he sat back in his imposing chair, watching her with shrewd eyes. His sculpted full lips, a cruel gift to bestow on someone so horrible, thinned. A precursor to one of his tirades.

"Use your challenging college education for once in your life, Ms. Swan. Tanya made it clear she did not have the time or energy to train anyone else. The HR department is already swamped after the indiscretion by four employees in the graphics department during last week's office party. I do not have the luxury to train a personal assistant myself; besides, it's beneath me."

With every word the man uttered, Bella imagined herself sticking one of his expensive pens, sitting on his desk, into his arm. She was no homicidal manic after all, but it was still rather violent.

As if it was the only thing he said, she focused on it. "My position is beneath you."

His eyes darkened as he repeated himself. "Yes, beneath me." He leaned forward again, his long fingers rubbing his chin for a moment. "I have little choice in the matter. It is either you or I am on my own until well after the New Year, and with the Browning account on the line, I am not taking any chances."

For the first time, Bella had her boss exactly where she wanted him. "In other words, you need me."

Reluctantly, he replied, "Yes, I do."

Bella couldn't help but smile at the thought. Mr. Cullen had little choice in the matter, but it still felt nice to hold some of the cards. "What is in it for me?"

His eyes narrowed again. "What do you mean?"

She sank farther in the chair, crossing her legs a little higher. "You might want to use that considerably expensive Ivy League education for once in your life, Mr. Cullen." Her mouth was one of the reasons they clashed heads often, but for some reason, she was beginning to believe he enjoyed their fighting matches.

His eyes went hard, almost cold, but there was a hint of amusement in the tilt of his lips. "What do you want?"

"Let's see, you have no choice, you need me as you explained. However, I _do_ have a choice. My contract ends in two weeks, I could simply walk away. You've given me nothing but hell for two months, why should I stay?"

"You need to eat and a roof over your head."

"I'm a smart woman, Mr. Cullen. I have enough saved up for at least six months; I'm not worried."

"You like the challenge," he reasoned.

"I can find that anywhere."

"I don't find that hard to believe with that mouth of yours." If she didn't know any better, there was more smile in his smirk than ever. "You've seen the package and benefits, I'll throw in five percent more, and an extra week vacation time."

"I'll take the extra week, but ten percent more and Christmas Eve and New Year's Eve off next week." The office was closed for Christmas and New Year's Day, but Mr. Cullen had calls and video conferences scheduled around the holidays.

"Hot dates with your boyfriend?"

Bella felt confused for a moment, her mouth going off without proper processing time. "I don't have a boyfriend."

Something in Mr. Cullen's demeanor changed, his shoulders relaxed, as well as the tightness in his jaw. "I assumed the young man who brought you a muffin that would've likely killed you was your boyfriend."

She ignored the boyfriend part so she wouldn't have to lie. "You know that I'm allergic to nuts?"

"I take the time to know those who work for me."

"Oh, um, thank you." He nodded, waiting for something else. "Do we have a deal, Mr. Cullen?"

"No."

Bella pursed her lips. "What do you want?"

"New Year's Eve; I need you here."

"All night?" she asked. He nodded once again. "But you're agreeing to my pay raise and extra week?"

"You drive a hard bargain, Miss Swan. Yes, I'll agree to your terms."

She smiled as she stood up, holding out her hand for his as he rose to his feet. "You have yourself a deal, Mr. Cullen."

"Good, now go get me some coffee, make a fresh pot." He said it with such authority that normally she would snap right to it, but if he wanted her to work for him, some things had to change. She waited, even after his dismissal, his attention already on his planner. "Is there something else, Miss Swan?" he asked without looking up.

"I know you have an eidetic memory, so use it to figure out why I'm still waiting."

He looked up at her, his eyes narrowing again. "You're pushing your luck, Miss Swan."

She batted her lashes and smiled sweetly, adding a little wink that seemed to make him smile. Though he covered it quickly, adding a gruff, "please," to his request.

She walked out of his office with a bounce in her step and swing in her hips, singing Christmas carols.

.

.

.

Edward sat back, watching the delectable Miss Swan, and wondered what circle of hell she was sent from to torment him.

* * *

 **AN: The prompt and the blurb I wrote for it hasn't come up yet, but it will in the next chapter. What do you think so far? Happy Holidays everyone, see you tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Last One - Chapter Two**

* * *

Bella thought Mr. Cullen and herself had come to an understanding the day before when he begged her to work for him. Begged, negotiated, whatever. She was wrong, not just a little bit. She was epically wrong.

Not only had she killed her boss in her past life, but likely in every single one of them.

He found the tiniest detail to complain about, and it was well past the point of ridiculous. There was an imaginary level his coffee mug was to be filled to, which seemed to change every time he had a cup. Then there was the way she walked into a room, apparently, with too much flair.

It was time to put one of her theories to a test.

She had dictated a long email earlier and worked for the last fifteen minutes, typing it up and rechecking it about a hundred times. It was perfect. Grabbing a copy of the email draft off the printer, she knocked on Mr. Cullen's door, entering the room with the same "flair" as usual when he asked her to enter.

"Ta–da," she whispered under her breath, laughing at herself.

Mr. Cullen didn't even look up. "I heard that."

She grinned, determined not to let his horribleness ruin her day. All her Christmas shopping was done, the presents were wrapped, her condo looked picturesque, and she had a new book to curl up to the moment she walked into her home. Nothing like a good horror story during the holidays to balance out the cheeriness of the season. Scrooge McCullen wouldn't drag her down.

"The email, as you requested. Let me know if you notice any issues."

"I assure you, I will find some," he said, rolling his eyes while staring at his screen. He squinted, leaning a little closer.

"You need glasses." She shrugged when he shot her a glare. "You've been squinting at everything you read."

"I wasn't aware you became an optometrist in your spare time, Miss Swan."

"Isabella," she said, once again losing her senses. She did that a lot around the infuriating man. "I'll set up an appointment with your usual eye doctor."

"You will do no such thing," he said, so roughly it almost sounded like a growl.

"Down boy," she quipped, starting for the door. "Fine, I will not make the appointment that would not only make your life easier, but would help with the headaches you have every afternoon."

"Headaches? The only headache—" She closed the door behind her too soon, oops.

"He will have your job for that," Angela Weber from Accounting hissed at Bella, approaching her desk with a look of determination. "Let him know I need to see him." It was clear she wasn't asking, she was demanding. Did they all go to the same course in college, Asshole 101?

Bella watched as Angela adjusted her considerable cleavage and fluffed her unruly, dark hair. It went from a slightly tousled look, to freshly fucked in the supply closet. She smiled, wondering what excuse Mr. Cullen would use this time to get rid of her.

"He has a scheduled call soon, so I'll see if he has time." Tanya had trained her to never allow anyone to just enter, ever.

She lifted the phone to her ear, but Angela was snapping her compact mirror shut, licking her lips, her eyes focused on something else. "Never mind."

"Ms. Weber," Mr. Cullen said, his tone flat and monotone. He often used this voice when he had little or nothing to say. A tone he never used on her, Bella realized. "Was there something you needed?"

Angela turned from viper to coy in a flash, batting her fake lashes. Bella swore one was on the verge of falling off. Her eye twitched as the two executives spoke, her gaze laser focused on Angela's lashes, willing them to jump off her face and onto Mr. Cullen's tie, just to watch him freak out.

"Miss Swan, there are two typos in the email. Find them, fix them, and print it so I can read through it again."

Angela's smile turned to triumphant in a nanosecond, and Bella's cheeks were on fire. She somehow managed to only nod in response, turning her attention to her screen to look for Mr. Cullen's imaginary typos. All while smiling as if she had won the lottery when she was really thinking of his demise.

Screw the lethal pens, she was ready to stick a toner cartridge up his ass.

She only half listened as she went through the motion of looking over the email draft, again seeing nothing wrong. It was time to test her theory, adding a line that was not in the first copy.

It seemed odd that Mr. Cullen had yet to invite Angela into his office, something the accountant seemed to be aiming for, but he wasn't taking the bait. No matter how much she shook her chest at him.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Weber." Mr. Cullen offered the woman a half-hearted smile. "I have to work through lunch and cannot join you."

Bella smiled sweetly, internally cackling. "Mr. Cullen, your call with Mr. Browning was postponed until after one this afternoon; he called earlier to make the change. I sent your adjusted schedule just before you informed me of the typos. You must've missed it."

Angela beamed, her arms framing her breasts to their fullest potential. There was a possibility of a wardrobe malfunction if she kept shimming those things.

"See, you have time now. Come join me. You'll love this new Indian place I discovered; it's quite cozy." Cozy seemed to be the new code word for seductive in the tone Angela used.

"He can't eat spicy foods," Bella said without a second thought, rising from her chair to grab the letter with the slight adjustment she made, off the printer.

"Oh," Angela said, pouting.

Mr. Cullen wasn't paying any attention to Angela; all his focus seemed to be on Bella. "How do you know I can't eat spicy foods?"

"I try to learn everything I can about those I work for," she said, ignoring the scowl on Angela's face. Mr. Cullen's eyes narrowed, as if he hadn't said the same words to her the other day. "Tanya told me." He nodded, taking the letter she held out for him. "Be sure to read through all of it," she said, offering a firm nod.

"I always do," he stated firmly. "I'll have to take a raincheck, Ms. Weber. I could use the time to prepare further for my phone call. Thank you." He didn't look at either of them, closing his office door behind him.

Angela was still pouting, and Bella swore her chest deflated before her eyes. "Do you have any idea how many rainchecks the man owes me?"

"Probably enough to create a storm of biblical proportions." Angela looked confused, so Bella took pity on her. "Noah's Ark?" Angela laughed as if she understood, leaving without another word.

Mr. Cullen buzzed Bella to join him a few minutes later, and she did, preparing herself for war. There was no adjusting of her cleavage for this battle; her advantage was her sharp mind and tongue.

"The email is now adequate, Miss Swan. Order my usual from Gianna's before you head to lunch. I'll be working through mine."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. And it's Isabella."

He watched her for a moment, looking unsure. "Isabella. "

She smiled, ordering his lunch via text thanks to her close relationship with one of the owners of the deli. "Gianna said she'll send Mike over in ten minutes. Anything else before I go?"

"That will be all." She waited. He sighed. "Thank you and please leave the door open."

She grabbed her purse and jacket at her desk, popping into Mr. Cullen's office one more time. "You might want to read through the email draft once more before sending it. _"_

.

.

.

Edward watched as Isabella walked down the hall, toward the stairway instead of the elevator. It explained her shapely legs and plump ass. He adjusted his tie, shifting in his chair for some much-needed relief. He picked up the copy of the email draft Isabella handed to him, his eyes squinting, wondering if she adjusted the font size. He did not need glasses.

Isabella had recommended he read the email one more time, but he was unsure why she insisted, since the first one was perfect. Had she figured out that he made up issues with her dictation and documents in the hopes to spar with her?

 _If you're reading this now, it's only after YOU said it was fine, which means you didn't read this again. P.S. if you're holding this up to your face, you need glasses._

He shoved the paper away, choking on his coffee. He was still laughing when Mike came in with his order ten minutes later. However, his laughter stopped when Isabella sent him next week's schedule after returning from lunch, which included an eye doctor appointment.

 _Game on, Isabella. Game on._

* * *

 **AN: Thanks to everyone sharing the link to this fic and Happy Holidays. See you tomorrow *crosses fingers* praying for some Starbucks time :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Last One - Chapter Three**

* * *

Edward Cullen watched the sun rise from his office window, the light diffusing across the gray-clouded sky. The weekend lay ahead, seemingly unending, as he had no doubt he'd count the hours until he could return to his pristine office. For the past several weeks, he'd often found himself counting down until he could go back to work; though, he was in denial on the reason why. It was the challenge his work presented, and not because he enjoyed the presence of his personal assistant.

He had always been the type to keep to himself, finding comfort in numbers and words that he surrounded himself with whenever possible. His parents recognized his abilities at an early age, having the best teachers and tutors nurture his talents. He had control over everything, even his relationships, from the time they met to things they did. He never brought anyone into his home. Ever. It was his sanctuary; the only place he could be himself and not be judged. Even his family knew better than to drop by unannounced.

Yet, somehow, his mother had seen a chink in his armor and used it to convince him to host the family for Christmas. She stated she'd handle all the preparations, and had arrived two hours earlier, armed with a dozen grocery bags and suitcases, his father following her holding even more bags. His brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie were arriving in a few hours with their preteen son and his two neices. Every room in his spacious apartment would be used for the first time.

If he hadn't been so preoccupied with Isabella, he wouldn't have agreed to playing host. She had been on his mind when his mother had called last month.

"Did you hear me?" Rosalie asked. His speakerphone on his cell remained crystal clear as her voice rose. "It's the only thing he's asking for that I haven't been able to find."

"I'll see what I can do. Are you sure there's nothing else? A book seems so…"

"Boring?" Rosalie laughed. "You don't get out much, do you?" Edward's lips thinned, finding some truth in her inquiry. Too much in fact. "It's the new _Harry Potter_. And the tiny publishing house simply hasn't been able to meet the sudden demand. This is the second book of what promises to be a lucrative franchise."

"Your boss is still bitter for not listening to you, isn't she?"

"I told her it would be big, but she didn't listen. Besides, she's no longer working for the company." Something in her voice sounded smug, making Edward smile. "They gave me her position."

"Congratulations, Rose."

"Thank you," she replied, sighing deeply. "Look, normally I could get my hands on any book with my connections, but not this one it seems. I've tried everything, and despite how bad I want it, I refuse to pay five hundred dollars for one book. I can't seem to find any on eBay either."

"I'll get the book. I promise." He'd have to make a call to an old friend.

"Thank you, see you soon."

"Give my love to the kids, and see you tonight."

He ended the call, settling into his chair in time to watch Isabella hobble to her desk. Her arms were full of packages, including a few containers of what appeared to be cookies.

"You're late, Isabella."

Her lip trembled, uncharacteristically apologizing. It wasn't until she turned away that he realized she was limping. He was out of his chair and beside her in an instant. "What happened?" Taking a few of the packages and laying them on her desk, he insisted she take a seat.

"Peter from Morgan & Associates on the 27th floor is the who that happened." Her jaw went tight. "I asked him to hold the elevator, but instead, he made the doors close at the last possible second. I stumbled, dropping all the packages and twisting my ankle a bit."

"I see he's still bitter." Edward often played tennis with the man, an up and coming corporate lawyer.

She looked up at him, confused, with big top shelf whiskey eyes, framed by a wealth of dark lashes. "How did you know he was bitter?"

He looked away, squatting and taking her delicate ankle in his hands. She wore a skirt today, of all days, no hosiery of any kind, just soft, warm skin. "That seems to be his personality."

"No, you said 'still bitter'. What do you mean?"

"The man is insufferable, and it's his goal to bed every suitable woman in the building. He was rather aggressive during out last game because you turned him down for the second time." Taking her black heel off, he asked, "Can you try rotating it once?" He winced in sympathy along with her.

"I hope you kicked his ass."

Edward looked up at her and cocked an eyebrow. "Of course," he stated, unable to resist gloating. "Pulverized him, in fact." She smiled, but it fell when she returned her attention to her ankle where his hands still were. He hadn't realized he was massaging her, so he placed her foot gently on the floor.

He stood up and had to clear his throat. "If you're all right, I need the Jefferson file hard copied and on my desk before I return from my next meeting."

"I'll get right on it, sir." She cocked an eyebrow, lifting her leg up. "Thank you for that."

His eyes betrayed him, falling to the gorgeous length of her calf, the elegant curve of her knee, and the tantalizing glimpse of a lacy edge of the slip she wore under her skirt.

"No problem," he said, heading down the hall with a file placed strategically in front of him. The scent of her alone disarmed him, but adding all that skin and he was so unlike himself. He was not the kind of man who allowed his desires to control him. Yet, he had already been reduced to playing childish games to gain her attention. She deserved better than him.

.

.

.

"Thanks for coming by to pick them up," Bella said, handing over two trays of cookies for Jared and his classmates.

"No problem." James, her son's father shifted on his feet, not meeting her eyes. "We're leaving around nine tomorrow morning; you know, if you have any more gifts you want to give him before we leave."

"You couldn't find the book, could you?" Bella groaned, plopping down in her chair. "The one thing I asked you to grab and you couldn't get it."

"Every kid wants it, come on, Bella."

She wished it weren't true, but he was right. "I know. I'll see if Alice can get me a copy."

James smiled; his dark blue eyes and light brown hair were a few of things he passed down to their ten-year-old son, Jared. "We were good together. What happened?"

Bella snorted, shaking her head. "You couldn't keep your dick out of cheerleaders."

James nodded, as if his indifference was the answer to everything. That was another reason their relationship during high school had failed miserably. He thought ignoring issues meant they'd go away. Bella tried to face them head-on every time.

"I should go. Thanks for setting up the extra two days at the school." James's hours at the hospital always varied; thankfully, Jared's school offered a few extra days in the form of a day camp for working parents. There was no way she trusted Victoria, Jared's stepmother, to watch her son unsupervised, and James agreed.

"I'll come by in the morning to say goodbye and drop off a few other things I got him." James nodded again, acknowledging Mr. Cullen with a lift of his chin as they passed each other in the hallway. They said nothing, but Bella sensed a sort of macho sizing up happening between them.

"Men," she said, rolling her eyes and ignoring them both.

James chuckled, leaving without a word, as usual.

"I wasn't aware you were operating a bakery from your desk, Miss Swan."

She looked up and gasped. The slightly too long hair was gone; in its place was a wonderful, sexy as fuck disarray of copper, brown, and hints of gold style she longed to tug with her fingers. "You cut your hair."

"I see your vision is clear," he said, taking his mail from her desk. "I was overdue anyway."

"Why did you let it grow so long in the first place?" Bella remembered Tanya had mentioned that Mr. Cullen always visited his hairdresser once a month, never missed it. When he hadn't gone, the last two months, she thought he was trying out a new look.

Mr. Cullen fidgeted, his cheeks and the tips of his ears flushing pink. _Oh, my God! Was he blushing?_ "I have had a rather busy schedule, as you're quite aware," he said gruffly, walking into his office and slamming the door closed.

"You have the habit of making him mad," Garrett said, less than a second later. He held out one of the coffees he promised to bring her in exchange for a plate of her cookies. Bella looked up, taking a sip and humming in pleasure. "What crawled up his ass?"

"I have no idea." She looked at Garrett, wondering for the hundredth time why there wasn't an ounce of attraction between them. They had been neighbors for five years, and he was more of a father figure to Jared than James had been during his residency. He popped in one day to ask for sugar and hit it off with her son, while she and Jared schooled him on all things Star Wars. "Your hair is long."

Garrett waggled his eyebrows, laughing. "That's not the only thing."

Now she remembered why she never imagined herself having sex with him. Garrett still had the personality of a college fraternity brother and dressed like one, too. She didn't allow his antics to derail her thoughts. Mr. Cullen had her cancel his haircut appointment scheduled the day after Garrett had first stopped by, and he cut it soon after she told him they were not dating. That couldn't be a coincidence.

Did Mr. Cullen like her? He was rather quick to help her when it really counted. She had no idea what to do with the information.

Tanya's warning came to mind, though; he'd been hurt before, so she had to tread carefully, or it could cost her more than her job.

* * *

 **AN: A little back story before we continue. Midnight Cougar is helping me clean up my mess, any mistakes are mine since I tend to tinker lol. Thanks to everyone sharing the link to this little fic. It has been a tough day, the passing of Carrie Fisher hit many of us hard. She was the rebel princess, outspoken about mental illness and addiction, and a fearless general. She will be missed.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Last One – Chapter Four**

* * *

"I see the office is nearly empty," Mr. Cullen said, leaning against the door jamb of his office.

"Mr. Morrison let everyone leave early." Bella powered down her computer. "I had to finish the notes on the Browning account you asked for before heading out. I'll be here Monday to help with your conference call with Toshiro Industries."

He seemed surprised. "All the employees have the day after Christmas off."

She shrugged. "But not you."

"Yes, but I wouldn't want to keep you from your family."

Bella tried hard to keep her emotions from etching her features, but failed. "My son is leaving tomorrow and spending the rest of his school break with his father's family in Montana." She managed a small smile. "I have no other family."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Miss Swan. If you're sure, I could…" His jaw clenched for a moment. "I could use your help."

Bella leaned against her desk, watching him. "Did that hurt to say?"

"That I was sorry?" He shrugged, the sleeves of his impeccable suit shifting around his right wrist for her to catch a glimpse of ink. _No way—is that a tattoo? Maybe he spilled some ink on himself; that must be it._ She did not need anything else to fuel the growing attraction; his hair was enough."Miss Swan?

"Ugh, not that part. The 'I could use your help' part, I mean. Did it hurt?"

Mr. Cullen tried to hide a smile, failing when she held out a plate of cookies for him to take one. "It was rather painful."

She waited until he bit into the cookie. "I'm going to remove that stick up your ass one of these days, sir." Her words had the desired effect she was looking for; he _had_ been blushing earlier when she asked about his hair.

"Good luck with that, it's been up there a while," he admitted, rolling his eyes. "Merry Christmas, Miss Swan."

She emphasized all the syllables. "Is-a-bel-la."

One of Mr. Cullen's genuine smiles was devastating to her. "Merry Christmas, Isabella."

"Merry Christmas," she said softly, pointing to a small box on her desk. "I left you a gift."

As if he knew she had gotten him something, he nodded and smiled. "I bought you something too; well, for you and your son. It should arrive today." He knew about her son and didn't seem to have a problem with it. Nice. Most of the time, it sent men running, even former employers.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen. Until Monday."

He nodded once again. "I'm looking forward to it."

Bella didn't know what to say to that, deciding to take the elevator. Her ankle still sore from her stumble earlier. She wasn't sure what she enjoyed more. The constant sparring that kept her on her toes, or the moments where Mr. Cullen unclenched and seemed like a nice guy after all. Maybe there was a happy medium they could find, and with that thought, she found herself looking forward to Monday, too.

.

.

.

Bella needed to get her hands on the hottest book in the season for her son. It was one of the few gifts Jared really wanted. But then she realized all the local bookstores and Amazon were sold out of it. She had hoped James would have better luck, and could afford one of the pricey ones on eBay. He probably hadn't even looked, considering his schedule in the ER. She walked quickly down the street; thankful for the extra pair of boots she had brought with her to work.

She had received word from her friend Alice as she was leaving the office. The bookstore her best friend worked at had another shipment of the book coming in at five, and she told Bella to hurry since she was unsure of the number of copies they received. The store wasn't crowded, thankfully, but she could see several people near the children's section toward the right of the store. She all but ran, squeezing in between two women, and grabbed a copy, tugging on it, only to find Mr. Cullen, holding the other half of the book. She looked down, his hands nearly engulfed hers, _on top_.

It was the last book, too.

She tipped her chin up, daring him to challenge her. "As you can see, I got it first, sir."

"What if I said your job depends on who takes this book home?"

He wouldn't dare; he needed her. "I'd say stick the job where the sun don't shine, Mr. Cullen."

"According to you, I already have something up there," he huffed, taking a step closer. "I need this book."

"Careful, my mama bear instincts are stirring."

He looked at her, from the top of her head to the toes. It was a short trip, but she owned her curves and petite frame. "Should I be scared?"

"Are you scared of your mother?" she asked, already knowing the answer. His mother's calls always went straight through, unless he was in a meeting. Even then, the moment Bella informed him of a call he missed from his mother, he was quick to return it.

The women she squeezed through earlier laughed out loud, full of life and warmth in their chocolate brown eyes. "There's no doubt about it, honey. He's scared of her, so he should fear you, too."

"Don't you back down now, girl. Get that book for your boy." They laughed again, leaving Edward and Bella to their sparring match.

"Let me have the book, and I'll give you tickets for you and your son to Disneyland for three days."

As nice it would be, she was no extortionist, but...she wanted to see how far he was willing to go for the book. Who was it for? "Does that include hotel and flight accommodations?"

His eyes narrowed. "Did anyone ever tell you you're an expert negotiator?"

"Yes."

"Economy seats and a hotel down the street."

She pulled on the book hard, sending him almost stumbling into her. They were so close she could smell the lingering scent of his cologne, feel his breath skim along her cheek. "On second thought."

"Fine, business class and you can stay at one of the park resorts."

"You can get the book cheaper online," she said, letting him have it.

"I could, but not in time for Christmas. My nephew wants it, and I don't want to disappoint him."

"I need the confirmation for tickets in an email before the end of the day. I'd like to show my son where we're going during spring break." She planned to indicate his offer wasn't necessary, her son would understand, but she wanted to maintain her upper hand.

"Do you always get what you want, Isabella?"

She planted her hands on her hips. "You have the book, of course not."

"Something tells me you won this round," he said, holding up the book. "Despite my promise for Disneyland tickets, are you sure about this?"

"I guess," she said, shrugging. "I'm not going to spit in your coffee or something, if that has you worried."

"It wasn't until now."

She grinned. "Admit it, Mr. Cullen. You like me."

His eyes went hard, her words triggering a few forgotten memories. _"If you love me, Edward, you'll buy me a new…"_ More coming up too quick for him to bury them. _"I didn't mean to forget to take my pill…"_

"Did you arrange for us to bump into each other here? Did you manipulate the situation so that you can get a free trip for you and your spa—"

"If you value your balls, you will not finish that sentence." Bella squared her shoulders. "Keep the fucking book and your Disney trip. In fact, I qu–"

"Bella?" Alice joined them; even though, Bella was standing toe-to-toe with her boss. "I thought I heard you. Did you get the book?"

Mr. Cullen straightened. "I'm afraid I grabbed the last one on the shelf."

"Oh," Alice said, her gaze bouncing between the pair. "I can ring you up, if you'd like?"

"Yes, please." He looked at Bella once more. "Isabella."

"Miss Swan," she hissed at him.

"I see."

Edward followed Isabella's friend to the register and felt his tie become a noose. He had lost his control, allowing his past to mingle with the present. Something he was regretting already and he had no idea how to fix it. He had gone too far, disgusting himself with his reaction. Irina had destroyed all his trust in women, in general, and it wasn't fair to someone as innately good as Isabella Swan.

"I don't know what happened in your past, Mr. Cullen," Alice said as she processed his credit card payment. "Just know it's going to take a lot to earn her trust again."

"I didn't ask for your opinion," he snapped, still angry with himself. Taking the book and walking out of the store, he regretted his words and actions even more the second he had a chance to breathe.

It was too late to take it all back; worse, it would be days before he could find a way to make it up to Isabella.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry! There had to be a tiny bit of angst. Now we know have an inkling of why Edward has such a hard wall up. Thanks to Midnight Cougar for your help. See you tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Last One – Chapter 5**

* * *

The anger Edward felt toward himself and his past would linger for days, possibly longer. His family was staying all weekend; they'd all be in the line of fire if he remained angry. There had to be a way to fix what he had said and done.

He called his sister-in-law. "Rose," he said, the moment she answered.

"Hey, are you running late? We've been expecting you for twenty minutes."

"Rose," he repeated.

"It's all right if you couldn't find the book, Edward. I knew it would be a miracle. He'll love all the other presents."

"I have a copy, but…" He started to explain the situation, the words tumbling out of him, desperate for a solution. Isabella hadn't left the bookstore yet, but Edward was keeping an eye out for her as he paced in front of the building. "You see, I'm damned if I do, damned if I don't."

"She doesn't sound anything like Irina. Look, I know she hurt you, but you have to stop taking it out on every woman you are remotely attracted to."

"Irina made me believe she cared for me; keeping me at arm's length whenever our relationship hit a rough spot so she could fuck one of my best friends. If I had given her access to my money, she would've robbed me blind." He huffed, then continued his rambling. "She humiliated me time and time again, isolated me from my friends and family, all under the guise of wanting to spend all of her time with me. I was blind to her artful manipulation for years, and when I tried to end it, she strung me along for months, claiming she was pregnant."

"I know, Edward, but let it go. If you don't, you'll never allow yourself to be open to falling in love."

He was tired, exhausted mentally and physically. "What do I do?"

"Go back inside and give her the book. Don't bother offering the tickets to Disneyland again; at this point, it'll feel more like a bribe. The book would be a peace offering."

"Thank you. I swear I'll make it up to Sammy as soon as possible."

"You better."

Edward ended the call, walking back into the store in search of Isabella. He heard her voice and her friend's behind an aisle of bookshelves.

"I'm so sorry. I texted you, but it hadn't gone through and then I was swamped with customers. It's against store policy to hold in demand books, but I held a copy for you. I was going to say something, but—"

"You are a goddess," Bella nearly squealed. "I should've known I could count on you. Not that I want you to lose your job over a book."

"Meh, I'm fucking my boss, which comes with a few perks."

Bella groaned. "I knew you wanted the job for a _particular_ reason."

Edward stepped closer to hear more, their voices moving farther down the aisle, toward the counter and cash register.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier with my boss."

"He looked more upset with himself than you. Give him a chance to explain himself, Bella."

"What's to explain? He's an asshole. I never would've taken the trip anyway. I've had conflicted feelings about him for days, I just wanted to see how desperate he was for the book. If he was willing to do anything for his nephew, he can't be all that bad, right? He ruined it by almost calling my kid a _spawn_."

"It could've been something else." Bella glared at her. "All right, maybe he was going to say that. But you call Jared your spawn all the time." Alice huffed, giggling. "He'd have to be, coming out of you. Doesn't Jared call you Mistress of Evil?"

"That's not the point. Our pet names are said with affection and love, his stems from anger and his hatred toward women. He doesn't know my kid."

"I'm just saying, give him a chance. He was obviously upset about something else. You two went from foreplay to actual fighting in the blink of an eye."

 _Foreplay?_ Edward thought.

"I know, his former PA said someone really hurt him. Do you think if I gave him the ride of his fucking life he'd be nicer?"

"It worked wonders on my boss, Jasper." Alice sighed. "He's so laid back now. The question is, do you want to fuck your boss?"

"I admit, I did when I first saw him, but then he opened his mouth and ruined it. I was starting to change my mind again, but now, I don't think so. It would take some groveling for me to forgive him."

Having heard enough, Edward retraced his steps, reentering the bookstore and making as much noise as possible to announce his arrival. He followed the voices until he found them still in the same aisle.

Isabella's friend didn't seem as surprised as Bella. "Yeah, I'll be over there, not listening at all."

Edward waited until Alice seemed out of ear range. "I would like to apologize, Miss Swan. I was out of line earlier, not only with my misplaced anger, but also the book."

She looked down at the book he held out to her. "Uh, thanks, but it's not necessary. Alice managed to grab a copy for me. You can keep yours for your nephew."

"I'm glad you found a copy. May I offer to purchase your copy for you?" he asked, awaiting her answer. She had no idea how much he wanted this to work.

"Is it that important to you?"

Edward offered her a small smile. "Yes."

Bella seemed to think about it, finally nodding. "I'll let you buy it if you promise to explain why the sudden anger."

"I promise to explain, but not today. One day."

"One day?"

"It's the holidays. The story behind my reaction is rather upsetting."

She held out her hand. "This doesn't mean I've accepted your apology, but this is a start."

He took her hand in both of his, offering her one of his devastating smiles. "Thank you. I need to head home soon, would you like a _ride_?" His couldn't help the chuckle that escaped as Isabella flushed from the root of her hair all the way down to her chest.

"Ride," she squeaked. "Oh, a ride home. Uh, yeah. That would be great."

"Perfect," he whispered, taking the book from her and joining Alice at the counter. "Ring me up, please." He leaned a little closer to Isabella's friend. "I'd like to offer my sincere apology for snapping at you."

"You were upset, but thank you." Alice beamed and showed him some bookmarks that went with the book series, which he snatched up for both his nephew and Bella's son. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Cullen."

"Tell Jasper I said hello."

Alice's eyes widened, Isabella snickering beside him. "You know Jasper?"

"It's one of the _perks_ of being one of his good friends." Edward grinned. "I'm sure you know all about _perks_."

"Oh fuck," Bella said, her widening eyes meeting Alice's gaze. "You heard us."

Edward wouldn't meet her eyes, adjusting his cufflink. "I have no idea what you're referring to, Miss Swan."

Bella sent him a lethal glare. "You knew I got a copy. You were testing me with the peace offering!"

Edward's gaze met hers, his lips thinning. "Only after you tested me, hotel and flight accommodations, remember?" He took his credit card and the book bag from Alice. He offered her a quick thank you, helping Bella into her coat while she held the bags. The way they accommodated the other looked like a well-coordinated dance, and they didn't even seem to be aware of it.

"I'll call you later, Alice. Thanks again." Bella returned her attention to her boss. "You gave me little choice in the matter, Mr. Cullen. Your mood swings were giving me whiplash," she argued, allowing him to maneuver her toward the exit with his hand on the small of her back. "I wanted to see if the scrooge I was working for had a heart."

"I have a heart…"

Alice watched the pair go, already exhausted from their shouting match. Strange as Edward and Bella's dynamic was, it worked for them.

"They're going to break furniture when they finally have sex," Jasper said from his office, joining her. His soothing voice instantly melted her.

"Probably. Did you see how he couldn't stop looking at her mouth as she stood up to him?" Alice turned, jumping up onto the counter after checking they were alone.

Jasper's baby blues crinkled a little when he laughed, something Alice loved. "How about the way her breath caught every time he dragged his fingers through his hair?"

Alice tried not to worry. "Are you sure about them?"

Jasper ran his palm along Alice's arm, shifting her dark hair over her shoulder. "My cousin said they were made for each other. She also said the first time they met, sparks flew until Edward ruined it by acting like an ass."

"Tanya did introduce us," Alice said, sighing as he wrapped his arms around her. "No regrets, right?"

"None. In fact, I owe my cousin something nice, maybe a spa day. She did me one hell of a favor."

"Favor?"

"Why, of course. She found me the love my life," he drawled.

Alice wrapped her arms around his neck, wishing everyone could be this happy. "You're mine, too, you know."

"Good, now, why don't you go turn the sign on the door? I feel the need to defile the BDSM section."

"Yes, Sir!"

* * *

 **AN: Sorry so late, my husband dragged me off to Home Depot for hours. I know a lot of people were upset over the last chapter. The story needed a little angst, plus it might bite him in the ass again later if he meets the kid. Lol. Thanks to Midnight Cougar for helping clean up the chapter, but I tweaked it quite a bit again, all the mistakes are mine. See you tomorrow.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Last One – Chapter Six**

* * *

Bella could feel the warmth of Mr. Cullen's hand along her back as he guided her outside. They went from angry, to somewhat civil, right back to angry again. Somehow during the argument, he managed to steer her out of the building and toward his car.

"How did you get to the store so quickly?"

"Executive key to the elevator," he said, with a smug little smirk she wanted to smack off his face. "Jasper called as I was in my car and told me about the new shipment of books, but he wasn't sure he could grab me a copy since his employee already put them on the shelves. I wasn't taking any chances."

Bella huffed, stilling and rethinking all of this. "I'm still upset with you over what you said about my son."

"And you have every right to be angry. I haven't forgiven myself, but if you'll allow it, I'd like to make it up to you."

"By giving me a ride home," she said, eyeballing his fancy BMW. Of course, he had a sexy car.

He smiled genuinely and opened her door for her. "Among other things."

"I'm not sure this is a good idea." She slid in anyway, surprised to find the interior of the SUV warm. From inside, she watched as Edward closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He really was beautiful to look at, from the tips of his Italian shoes, up the long length of his strong legs, to the expensive watch on his wrist. The jacket he wore was left unbuttoned, allowing her a glimpse at the crisp white shirt and blue tie under his suit. She knew he caught her ogling, his breath visible in a white swirl escaping through his parted lips. It hardly mattered; she wasn't done looking. His sharp jawline was lick-worthy; more so, with the five o'clock shadow he had as the afternoon grew late.

The moment their eyes met, she knew she was in trouble. There was no mistaking the heat in his gaze or the fact hers matched it. He was the first to break the connection, his hand lifting to his hair.

Bella chanted to herself, _"Be strong, be strong. He almost called J a spawn."_ A whimper threatened to spill from her, as his long fingers slipped easily through the soft-looking strands. She had a thing for a man with great hair. He appeared nervous as he approached the driver's side, carefully looking both ways for traffic before sliding behind the wheel with ease.

"What's not a good idea?" he asked, quickly slipping into traffic.

"Being alone with you," Bella said honestly.

He didn't say anything for a few minutes, until they reached a red light. "I would never hurt you, Isabella."

"Not intentionally," she said, looking out the window. "But that's not why I said that."

"Why is being alone with me a bad idea?"

She looked at him, sensing how much he wanted to know. Too bad. "I'll tell you one day."

He groaned, shaking his head. "You're a handful."

"You're not the first to say that to me." She laughed. "Look, can we just agree we both went a little too far in the store? I would've never taken an expensive vacation for me and Jared in exchange for a book you wanted for your nephew. I'm not an asshole."

Edward's lips tipped up one side. "I'm starting to see that." He looked at her for a moment, returning his attention to the road when he realized she was watching him. "Technically, the gift waiting for you at home are two annual passes to Disneyland, the same offer for the book, minus the plane tickets and hotel accommodations."

"What?" If he weren't driving, she probably would've smacked his arm or something.

"Since you were hired through the temporary staffing agency, you didn't qualify for the company bonus earlier this month. I decided to do something nice for you and your son for Christmas, as a thank you for all you've done and for putting up with me."

Conflicting emotions warred inside her. "Wait. What?"

She looked surprised by his gesture, leaving him feeling sort of insulted. Had he come off as a complete asshole? Then he remembered the past two months, no doubt about it.

"I paid for your tickets, but it's a gift and not a bribe. I thought it would be best if I were honest before I dropped you off. Plus, I was afraid you would spit in my coffee and rip off my head next week when you opened the gift I sent you over the weekend."

"I should be mad," Bella said through a tightened jaw. "I really should, but I'm sort of impressed. I'm conflicted here, but just in case I forget, thank you for the passes." They said nothing for a few minutes as traffic picked up as they neared her apartment building. "How old is your nephew?"

"Only a year older than your son, eleven going on eighteen."

"Ah."

"My brother and his wife had a lot of trouble with him for the last few years; Sammy hated to read. I read through a few series that might interest him to see if there was something he'd enjoy. Anything I enjoyed, I sent to him. Soon, he was begging for more, doing research on other books like the last one he had finished."

Bella stared at her boss, her mind and heart tugging in the same direction. Oh shit, she was in trouble. Deep freaking trouble. Anyone, man or woman, who would take the time to not only find books but also read them to make sure the child would enjoy them, had to be a good person and one who loved that child unconditionally.

"Isabella?" He waved his hand to catch her attention, looking slightly embarrassed. "Am I boring you?"

"Mr. Cullen, your nephew is lucky to have you."

"Edward please," he blurted out, cursing to himself. "You can call me by my name, but only when it's like this, just us. But in the office, I must ask you to use Mr. Cullen."

"I get it. You need to keep your rep at work."

"You have no idea." Edward turned down Bella's street. "Tanya called me by my first name once in the office, and it seemed to be some kind of signal for Heidi and Angela to knock on my door and offer me… Well, let's just say, they wanted a lot more than a lunch date."

"Is that why you insist on calling me Miss Swan?"

Edward didn't seem in a hurry to answer, but the ride was coming to an end. He slipped into a parking spot that opened in front of her building. "Did you know Mr. Morrison is my grandfather?"

The sudden change in topic didn't surprise her. "I saw a resemblance around the eyes." She shrugged. "I wasn't sure how you two were related."

"Did you know Ms. Platt is his wife?"

"Elizabeth Platt, his personal assistant?"

"Yes, they've been married almost sixty years and been working together for sixty-one. They met when she was hired as his secretary. She told me they butted heads so much, she had almost quit." Edward couldn't help but smile, remembering some of his Nana's stories. "Then she decided that she wasn't going to let some scoundrel drive her away."

"She sounds amazing."

Edward nodded. "She really is. After coming back after a long weekend, she told him if he didn't stop sending back the perfect cups of coffee she made him, she'd dump it on his lap. Two days later, he asked her for a date."

"That's fantastic."

"She said their marriage worked because they both agreed on one thing. In the office, she was Ms. Platt and he was Mr. Morrison, but at home they were just Edward and Elizabeth."

"Makes sense to me." Bella smiled. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

Edward didn't answer right away. "I'm not quite sure yet."

Bella looked toward her building, knowing her son wasn't there to greet her. "Thank you for the ride home."

"It was the least I could do."

She replied, "I agree."

He sensed her reluctance. "What am I going to have to do to really earn your forgiveness?"

"You'll figure it out on your own, it'll mean more that way."

"Would you like to join me and my family for Christmas?" Edward wasn't sure where the invite had come from, but only that it felt like the right thing to ask. "You've spoken with my mother a lot over the last two months. She likes you, and she asked about you this morning."

"Esme is amazing." Bella looked at him, wondering how someone who had been rather rude to her for weeks could come from someone so sweet. "She invited me already, but I told her I had plans."

Edward mockingly appeared shocked. "You lied to my mother."

"I couldn't go to _your_ place and pretend you treated me well and not like the gum you got stuck on your shoe."

"I like order and control," he said, thinking about some of more absurd requests and complaints he had made. "I can't apologize for wanting perfection when it comes to my work."

"I understand that to a degree. If there were something wrong with my work, I'd want to know what I could do to fix it. But you've been playing games with me."

He admitted nothing, but decided some honesty was best. "It keeps things interesting."

"You have no shame," Bella groaned, reaching for the door.

"Let me get that for you." Edward was out of his seat, circling the front of his SUV to open the door for her. "I wouldn't want you uncomfortable by forcing you to attend, but I should warn you. There's a good chance my mother will drop by once she learns you're spending the holiday alone."

Bella's eyes narrowed. "How would she find out that?"

Edward didn't even bother denying it. "I can't lie to my mother."

"I'll think about it," she said, pulling out her phone to hand to him. "Give me your number and address, and I'll let you know tomorrow. Maybe I can drop by for dessert or something for like an hour."

"I'll take it," Edward murmured softly to himself. He entered his private cell number, noting she didn't have his business number listed under Edward or Mr. Cullen.

"If you're looking for your other number in there, it's under Asshole." She shrugged when he cocked an eyebrow. "Just being honest."

"I see." Edward handed her phone back after sending himself a text to both of his phones. Being the curious man he was, he decided to call her to see what she had for a ring tone with his business phone. She winced when the Darth Vader's Imperial March came on. "I'm comparable to Darth Vader?"

"It seemed fitting." She pursed her lips. "What's my ring tone on your work phone?" she asked, pulling up her contacts.

"I have it on vibrate right now," he stated, not elaborating.

"Something tells me I might not like mine either."

He simply smiled. "Thank you for allowing me to give you a ride, for letting me buy the book, and to apologize."

"You're off to a good start, but Edward?" she said, his gaze drifting from her lips to meet her eyes. "It's going to take _a lot_ longer than two days before I would even consider saying yes." And then she turned and left him behind with his balls intact, but just barely.

Edward grumbled once he was sure she was safely inside. "She's too smart for my own good."

* * *

 **AN: Thanks to Midnight Cougar for your help with the chapter. I tweaked quite a bit, so any mistakes are mine. I'll be taking New Year's Day off, but will resume posting on the 2nd. See you tomorrow.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Last One – Chapter Seven**

* * *

Bella tossed her keys on the table by her front door, immediately heading for the bottle of tequila in the upper cabinet of her kitchen. Her son was supposed to call her soon, which meant she'd have to talk to Victoria.

Jared's stepmother had the scare of her life when she accidentally fed him something with peanuts inside the product a few months earlier. The call Bella had received on the way to pick him up after a week with his father had scared her, too. Since the incident, everyone had a difficult time trusting Victoria. She couldn't trust herself, either. She constantly texted or called, asking if something was okay or if she heard any rumors about a certain product containing nuts. Victoria went as far as to have a laminated list of foods on the No-No List and the questionable food items in her purse. Bella knew Victoria was trying hard to build a stable foundation for them to trust in her again, and she appreciated it.

But it had been a long day.

Deciding it wasn't a good idea for a drink yet, she went for her chocolate stash instead. She found the stool under the sink, headed toward the linen closet, reaching up to the top shelf to find the box with the good stuff inside. She groaned when all she found was a note from her son.

 _You'll thank me for this later. ;)_

"He is so grounded when he comes home." Every time she thought she had the perfect hiding spot, he found the chocolate. _Call Me Maybe_ started to blare out from her purse. "Right on time."

"Hi, Victoria." Bella checked another spot she had some Ding Dongs hidden, finding them also gone. She was ready to cry. "How's it going?"

"Good, I think. He's been sleeping off a sugar high from the classroom Christmas party at school. Thanks for the cookies again."

"No problem. How are you feeling?"

"Better than last week," Victoria said. "We just came back from the doctor. We got some good news." Bella held her breath, silently hoping for the best. Other than the incident, Victoria was sweet and good to her son. "I'm in remission."

"That's so good to hear."

"Thank you. Oh, James is cooking that chicken gyro recipe you gave me." Victoria listed off all the ingredients and brands to ensure they were Jared-safe.

"Sounds good. I'm pretty sure you're safe. Can I talk to J?"

"Uh-oh. Did he steal the chocolate again?"

Bella snorted. "Yes, the little devil. Can you grab him for me please?"

"Sure thing." Victoria called out for Jared, returning to the line. "We'll see you before we leave tomorrow, right? I'd like to give you a few gifts we picked out for you this week. Jared is pretty excited about one of them."

Bella tried hard not to get misty-eyed, but this was the first Christmas she would have without Jared.

"I'll be there with some coffee and bagels."

"Thank you. Here he is."

She heard some whispering before her son came on the line. "Did you get the book?"

Bella glared at the wall as if her son was standing there. "Oh, hi, Mom. I missed you, I love you. How was your day? I bet you look beautiful today." Bella paused, hearing her son sigh. "Oh, son, I missed you, too. I love you so much. My day wasn't all that great, but yes, I do look beautiful today."

"Ha, ha. You're hilarious, Mom. You should be on a TV show making millions of people laugh."

"Jared, where's my chocolate?"

"Is that the kind of greeting I should be expecting when I get home in two weeks?"

"Did you not hear the 'my day wasn't all that great' part I said moments ago? I _need_ the chocolate."

"The last time you ate too much chocolate, you said your thighs were going to hate you in the morning. I'm saving you from yourself, and your thighs will thank me."

Bella tapped her foot, saying nothing at all. Jared coughed up the information in forty-five seconds. A new record. Her son was growing immune to that mom trick.

"Fine, the loot is under my bed, in the box spring."

Bella cackled, running to Jared's room. "I knew you hid stuff under there." She shimmied under the bed, finding the box of fancy chocolates and a few other things. "I knew I didn't lose my favorite movie." She grabbed the copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ , realizing she really needed to dust under there.

Jared groaned. "Sorry, but there're only so many times I can watch a movie."

Bella laughed, loving how alike they were. "What do you think happened to the third _Transformers_ movie?"

"I knew it!"

They talked for a while more, making sure he had everything ready for the flight, before Jared brought up the book again.

"Yes, I technically got you a book."

"What do you mean 'technically'? Is that your way of saying, you got me the book, but I won't get it on time? Or you got one, but you lost it?"

"One time! One time I lost something I just bought and I can never live it down."

"Mom."

"Alice held me a copy, but my boss bought it for you, for me. Whatever."

"You saw your boss outside of work." Jared's voice disappeared, but then she heard whispering again. "Victoria asked if he was hot, but don't answer that. I'm ten years old. I don't need to know that information."

"No, you don't."

"Is he the reason you had a bad day?" Her son was protective of her, even at such a young age. "If he is, then I don't want the book."

"He's not the only reason I had a bad day, and he's trying to make up for it."

"Are you sure, Mom?"

"Yeah. If he gets out of hand, I'll let you know."

"Good."

"I miss you."

"I miss you, too, Mom."

.

.

.

Bella returned to her apartment from seeing off James, Victoria, and Jared feeling more alone than ever. Why had she agreed to this? Oh yes, because James's grandfather was turning a century old and Jared hadn't seen him in over three years.

"There will be other Christmases," she whispered to herself, suffering from a chocolate induced semi-coma. A knock on the door had her staring at it, mentally sending signals for whoever was on the other side of it to go away. The knock continued every thirty-two seconds.

Her mental powers of persuasion were seriously lacking.

It wasn't until the _Imperial March_ started to play from somewhere in her massive purse that she realized who was on the other side of the door. She answered her phone. "It's not a good time, Edward."

"Jasper called me when Alice said she was really worried about you, but she's stuck working until tonight because they're so busy."

"You're the last person I want to talk to right now. My _spawn_ is gone for two weeks."

"I'm sorry you're having a difficult time with him leaving."

As disconnected as she felt with the world now, she heard the sincerity in his voice.

"I should warn you, I look hideous right now." She walked slowly to the door, not in any hurry to let the man inside her sanctuary. Humming the _Imperial March_ , she finally opened the door wide enough to peek at her unwanted pest…guest.

 _Oh shit. Gray T-shirt, dark jeans, black leather jacket. Abort! Abort! Remember the spawn comment._

"Hi."

Edward wasn't sure in what condition he would find Bella after having to say goodbye to her son for such a long time and over the holiday. The hideous comment she made wasn't possible with _her_ classically beautiful features. However, he wasn't expecting for her to look so young, adorable, and cute. Her dark brown hair was up in buns around her ears, a black cap with _#1 Mom_ embroidered in purple on it _._ The gold and amber were more noticeable within the warm brown of her eyes, brighter too from lingering tears. The oversized sweater she wore was torn and threadbare along the waistband of her leggings.

"You're speechless," Bella grumbled, rubbing her eye with her middle finger. "I don't look that bad."

"You really don't." And now he was reduced to talking like a child. "You look fine, Isabella."

She eyed him, her gaze focusing on the fact he was holding out a drink of some kind for her. "If that is something absolutely swimming with calories, I'll freaking kiss you." She made grabby hands, taking it and humming after a few sips. "Thanks."

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. He's been gone before."

"But not over the holidays, I'm guessing."

"No," she muttered, leaning against the doorframe. "What are you doing here, Edward?"

"This is all part of my plan to make it up to you."

"By going out of your way to be nice to me?" Bella held up her drink, motioning for him to follow her inside.

"It's the least I could do, and it was on the way." He ran his hand through his hair, feeling out of place in her cozy home. Though the apartment was small, it was well lived in, looking not only comfortable but inviting.

"On the way?" Bella asked, offering him a seat in a comfy chair.

"I have all my shopping done." Edward shrugged, but groaned in disgust. "But completely forgot to grab wrapping paper, boxes, and other gift wrapping supplies." How could he forget something that should be a no-brainer?

"You want to go shopping for that kind of stuff on Christmas Eve?" She snorted, laughing into her cup of coffee. "It's going to be insane."

"I deserve it, I guess." He rose to his feet. "I should go; besides shopping for supplies, I also have to wrap all forty-three presents before morning."

Bella laughed. "I'm going to put you out of your misery, Edward." She headed toward her bedroom.

He seemed unsure about following her, but after she called him, he stood nervously outside of the room.

"This probably isn't a good idea."

Bella huffed, kneeled on the floor, trying to pull out something from under her bed. She stopped when she saw he was still by the door. "Huh, now I'm wondering why you think that and if it's for the same reason I said that yesterday."

"Probably."

"Good to know. Now, give me a hand please."

"What exactly are we doing?" He walked over, helping her pull out a long storage container. "If you need help disposing a body, I should call my sister and Emmett. There's a possibility they got rid of his former secretary."

"I can't believe it," Bella said, shaking her head and laughing. "You have jokes. I thought the stick was too far up—"

"Ha, ha. You're hilarious."

Bella stood up instantly, her eyes wide, and for the first time, Edward noticed she had freckles across the bridge of her nose and along the apples of her cheeks. Forget cute, she was breathtaking in all her natural beauty.

"What's wrong, Isabella?"

"Nothing, I mean, my son said the same thing to me yesterday." Her eyes glazed for a few moments; the memory seemed to make her smile instead of upset.

"You miss him."

"So damn much," she whispered, returning her attention to the box. "Okay, I have wrapping paper I've hoarded over the years. The Christmas stuff is on the top. You're welcome to it all. I'll even throw in a few rolls of tape, and there's another box with boxes inside." She snickered at herself.

Edward watched as she started to show off her collection, in awe of her. Upset about missing her son, still angry about the things he had said the previous day, and she still chose to be helpful, kind, and generous. Some people would see this trait in her personality as a weakness or flaw, but others, the ones that really pay attention, would see it as her biggest strength.

"What the heck did I use this for?" Bella picked up a roll, waving it around. "Oh, Michelle's bachelorette party. I dare you to wrap a present for your brother in this." She handed it to him, diving into the box again. "You'll have to give it to him without your nephew around."

In his hand, he held a long tube of wrapping paper with dildos of all sizes and colors all over it. He doubled over, laughing, telling her that one of his gifts for his brother would be perfect for it.

She looked up at him, shaking her head. "Stop making me like you."

He smiled and helped her pick out several more rolls; all the while, he told her repeatedly how much he appreciated it. She helped him carry it all down to his car, ending her goodbye with a kiss on his cheek for the coffee and a promise to check in later.

He drove away, wondering for the hundredth time, how he managed to live without the enigmatic but beautiful Isabella Swan in his life for so long.

* * *

 **AN: I tweaked quite a bit, so any mistakes are as always mine. Thanks to Midnight Cougar for all your help. As I mentioned in the last chapter, I'll update again on Jan. 2nd 2017, and being the horrible person I am, this will go on a little longer than Jan. 5th as previously mentioned. These pesky characters need a few more chapters than ten. Thanks to everyone recommending or sharing this fic on blogs, Twitter, A Different Forest, and Facebook.**

 **Happy New Year, let's slay 2017 and make it our bitch!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Last One – Chapter Eight**

* * *

"Why didn't you have Bella come help you?" Edward's mother asked, as he tried to duck into his bedroom. His mother was on a first name basis with her, too. And Bella, not Isabella. Why hadn't she asked him to call her by the name she preferred?

"Everything between us is tentative, at best, after my reaction at the bookstore." Edward tried to keep the edge from his voice, but he hadn't appreciated how his mother pounced on him and started a game of twenty questions after the incident. He wasn't happy with Rosalie either, but he knew how persistent his mother could be when it came to his wellbeing. Esme Cullen had Rosalie giving away all the details before he had a chance to say a word. "I wasn't about to ask her to help me wrap a lot of presents, considering I'm her boss. She could take it as a demand and not a request."

His mother rolled her eyes and huffed. "You're usually quite articulate when you want to make a point. Do you not have a mouth?"

"I do, but my foot is often shoved inside of it when I'm around Isabella." Edward turned away, looking back and glaring at his mother when she tried to follow. "I have a lot of wrapping to do, including your gifts."

"I'll help you with everyone else's gifts," she said, in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Nice try, Mother. You can't keep a secret at all, and you've been hinting at what everyone will be getting all month."

His mother appeared aghast, holding her hand to her chest. "I do not."

"You got Dad the golf cart he's been wanting for the last year. Emmett, Rosalie, and Sammy now have season tickets to the Seahawks. As for me, a week in Aspen."

"I can't believe this! You all know?" She put her hands on her hips. "How long have I been doing that?"

"Years, Mom." Emmett leaned on the wall behind them in the hallway leading to Edward's bedroom. "We just act surprised every time we open presents from you."

His mother pouted.

Emmett laughed, wrapping his arms around her. "We're just playing with you. Everything Edward said you got are things _we_ hinted at wanting and you've always gotten us what we wished for Christmas." He glared at Edward over his mother's shoulder.

He hadn't intended to hurt his mother, but the subject of Isabella had to be dropped. It had taken every ounce of control to walk away from her earlier. She all but kicked him out, suggesting more than once that he should get home to start on the gifts as soon as possible. He had gone back several minutes later, hoping to convince her to join him for a few hours, to not only help but to meet his family. Before he had knocked, he heard the voice of Garrett inside her apartment. He hadn't wanted to disturb her again, worried she had been lying when she said he was only a friend.

"Nice try," their mother said, laughing and hugging Edward, too. "You think I don't know I do it? How else am I supposed to make sure you don't get each other the same thing?"

"I knew it!" Edward shook his head, smiling. "Now, I'm going to go inside my room and wrap all the presents, and when I'm done, I know I will never wrap another ever again."

His mother held up a hand, her other slipping into the apron she wore. "All right. Don't say I didn't offer to help. Good luck." She left without another word, likely to finish prepping for dinner.

"Can I use some of that paper?" Emmett held out his hand, grabbing the first tube from Edward's filled arms. "Fuck yes, this is perfect."

"That is for a gag gift, Emmett. It has dildos all over it."

"Exactly! It's perfect for something I picked up at a special store earlier for Rose." He waggled his eyebrows, ready to elaborate.

Edward didn't care, but he sent all the gift-wrapping supplies tumbling out of his arms in his attempt to stop his brother from saying more. There were just some things a brother didn't need to know, at all. He covered his brother's mouth, and hissed when Emmet feigned a kidney punch, which he tried to avoid. The next he knew, he was in headlock.

It was grade school all over again.

"So, can I borrow your dildo paper?"

"Uh, stop saying that word," Edward hissed, shoving Emmett's arm off. "I swear if Isabella shows up tomorrow, you are to be on your best behavior."

"I'm always an angel when you bring women around."

"Other than Irina, I have never brought anyone else to meet the family."

Emmett nodded. "Yeah, that went rather well. She insulted Mom and Rosalie, got drunk off the Prosecco, which she blamed was the reason she grabbed my junk under the table. And I'm pretty sure she was flirting with Dad."

"She was drunk."

"She was a bitch. After that disastrous first meeting, we started to see less and less of you. And when we did, it was for thirty minutes here or there, since you were too busy with her to see your own family. If this woman you're so enamored with—"

"I am not enamored with my personal assistant."

"Well, that's good, because if she's anything like your ex, then don't bother bringing her around. I don't want Mom and Rosalie to get upset over things she says, especially around the holidays."

Edward's eyes narrowed, feeling protective of Isabella. "She is nothing, _nothing_ like Irina. They are polar fucking opposites."

Emmett grinned, slapping Edward's back and making him stumble. _Overgrown troll._ "That's what I wanted to hear."

"You tricked me."

"Why are you all standing around? Aren't there presents to wrap?" A voice had them snapping their heads toward the interruption. A beautiful, petite brunette stood waiting for one of them to answer her. Her arms crossed over her chest, emphasizing her breasts in the thin sweater she wore. The careful rein on Edward's control almost unraveled and had him acting like a caveman; he really wanted to ogle for more than a second.

"What are you doing here?" He walked over to her, completely ignoring his brother. _Emmett who?_ A light bulb went off in his head. "Please tell me my mother didn't call you."

"She didn't," Bella stated, looking as confused as he felt. She pulled out her phone. "I had gone out to pick up some take-out nearby and I got a text from you, begging for my help wrapping presents."

"I did not text you," Edward swore, patting all his pockets, but coming up empty.

Emmett doubled over, laughing like an asshole. "Mom stole your phone."

Isabella looked slightly uncomfortable, but she smiled at Emmett's antics. "So you don't want me?"

"Oh, he wants—" Emmett didn't get a chance to finish, since Edward kicked his shin. "I'll leave you two to it. Don't do anything I _would_ do," Emmett sang. He stopped in front of Isabella, smiling until his dimples were on full display. "You must be the lovely Bella. It's nice to put a face to the voice I hear whenever I call my brother. I'm Emmett."

"Nice to meet you." She offered her hand, which he kissed. He was charming her, of course, much to Edward's annoyance. He called her Bella, too. She grabbed the roll of dildo paper from him. "We need this for one of the gifts Edward needs to wrap."

"I need it for the new toy…"

Isabella held up her hand. "Enough said." She handed it back to him. "Go crazy, but bring it back. I think I'll wrap your dad's gift in it." She grinned.

"That's right; you've met him already when Edward canceled their lunch."

"He's quite the charmer, so I can see where you get it from." She winked, pinching Emmett's cheek when he blushed. She leaned in toward him, stage whispering. "It totally skipped your brother."

"Thanks," Edward grumbled, as he picked up the supplies off the floor. "You don't have to help me, Isabella. I can handle wrapping a few gifts."

"Uh-oh, he's grumpy again." Emmett whispered something else in Isabella's ear. Her eyes widened, but she nodded, watching him leave them alone.

She leaned a shoulder against the wall by his bedroom door. "Would you like some help?"

"Would you like to help me?" Edward hoped she did, but he also didn't want her to feel she had to stay. He should be angry that his mother was obviously scheming to move things along between them, but he was thinking that maybe he should be thankful, if Bella said yes.

She shrugged. "It's either that or staying in a lonely apartment eating too much junk food."

"That doesn't answer the question."

She sighed, taking one of the bags from him. "Yes, I want to help, Edward."

"Good, I'm not above begging at this point." Edward entered his master suite, pointing to the desk along the west wall. "We'll set up there. Can you start by grabbing all the gifts on the bed? They're under the covers."

"Sure." She walked over, his attention fully on her. Dressed in a thin green sweater and slim black jeans, she looked incredible against the dark tones of his furniture and bedding. She stretched to pull off the comforter, whistling when she uncovered the treasures beneath. "You are a very generous man. Do you always spoil your family?"

"Other than birthdays and Christmas, not really." He had to look away, as she practically had to drape her entire upper body to reach the items in the center of the bed. Bent over in such a position, Edward's blood rushed south.

"Your family is great, Edward. Don't ever take them for granted." She started to sing a Christmas carol as she hauled over several presents. He helped, carefully arranging the items in piles of what belonged to whom.

"I need a pen for the tags."

Isabella pulled out a pen from her hair, the waves tumbling down her back. "Got you covered." She held it out to him, waiting for him to take it.

"Why haven't you asked me to call you Bella?"

She blushed, looking away and shrugging. "Um, no reason."

"Oh, no, now I need to know." He waited, saying nothing else. Just staring, a trick that used to annoy Emmett when they were kids.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

Edward pursed his lips, shaking his head. "No, probably not.

She groaned, picking up a pair of scissors. "I'm not sure I'm ready to tell you."

"I don't understand."

She looked up at him, sighing. "I will not be the first to admit something that could change the nature of our…relationship."

After everything he had said and done, his treatment of her when she started to work for him, and his asshole behavior at the bookstore, he couldn't blame her of being wary. They started on the wrapping of presents, working for an hour, listening to her holiday playlists on her phone. Somehow, despite exchanging little words, they worked well together.

She placed the scissors on the table, stretching her arms over her head. "Oh, I think we need a short break."

His attention was on her lips, soft and pink under the warm lighting in his room. "You are beautiful." Her mouth dropped open, only enchanting him more. His own lips tipped up on one side, instantly making her sit up straighter. "Your turn, Isabella."

She visibly shivered, her cheeks tinging pink. She knew what he was asking for: it was her turn to confess something about the other.

"When we met, Tanya introduced us my first day, she called me Isabella. You repeated my name and I…I can't believe you're making me say this out loud."

He leaned toward her. "I would never force you to say or do something you don't want to…Isabella."

She shivered again. "I loved the way you said it that first day. I didn't want that to change." She pulled back. "There, I said it."

He couldn't help but smile at her confession.

"It's not fair. Mine was way more telling than, 'you are beautiful'."

"Tit for tat?" he suggested.

She looked up at him again. "Yes. Tit for tat."

"All right." Edward wondered how far he could take this little game, knowing she didn't fully trust him. "When I'm out of the office, you may have noticed I call quite often."

"Yes, you do." She sounded annoyed; Edward smiled at the thought.

"If something isn't going well, or if I simply need to hear a comforting voice, I call you."

Her response, a breathy little, "Oh."

"How's that for tit for tat?"

She cocked an eyebrow, quickly recovering from the spell he had her under. "Will you please quit saying 'tit'?" She shoved another gift toward him. "I'm not flashing you my tits today, Edward."

He choked on a gasp, laughing and in desperate need of air. "I can't help but notice you said 'today'."

"Shut up."

They worked for a couple more minutes before he broke the silence again. "Thanks for helping me." He stretched to grab a roll of tape near her, and whispered, " _Isabella_ ," in her ear, earning the deepest shiver yet. It also brought a tinge of color to her cheeks and neck, hardening her nipples under the sexy sweater he wanted to peel off her, and he heard the sweetest, softest little moan.

"I am so getting you back for this, _Mr. Cullen,_ " she hissed as she wrapped a set of books for his nephew.

"Of that I have no doubt." He looked at her, waiting for her to meet his eyes. When she did, he saw the same heat he felt. "And Isabella, I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

 **AN: I hope everyone had a good weekend. Thank you very much to the lovely Midnight Cougar for all your help and suggestions for this chapter. See you tomorrow!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Last One – Chapter Nine**

* * *

Edward checked his watch for the fifth time, his brow tightening. He continued working, but glanced at his watch again five minutes later.

"Am I boring you, Mr. Cullen?" Bella teased, bumping her shoulder against his as they sat on the floor. The larger presents for his young nieces and nephew required more work space.

"No, it's just surprising that we haven't been interrupted."

Bella's lips pursed, nodding. "For a meddling family, they are awfully quiet. Maybe they all headed out for the afternoon."

"It's possible, but my mother is a logical woman, so she would never go to a store willingly during the mad holiday rush. Especially in Seattle."

Out of nowhere, Bella's stomach growled. She smiled sheepishly. "To be fair, your text did include a meal or two, which is why I canceled my order of take-out earlier."

Edward groaned, standing up and holding out his hand for hers. "I apologize for my mother's scheming and for me being a terrible host."

"It's fine." She sat up straighter and placed her hand in his, letting out a yelp of surprise when he immediately pulled her up. The move sent her stumbling against him, their chests meeting for the first time. His other hand stopped her from falling, his fingers stretching across her lower back. There was no denying the catch in her breath or traitorous nipples from being so close to him.

"Hmm." His hum was almost too soft for her hear, but she didn't miss the way his fingers tightened on the cotton of her sweater. As if he wanted to keep her body against his own as tight as possible.

"We should probably go find something to eat."

"You're right. My mother insisted on making lunch for us when I went to grab our bottles of water earlier. She's normally punctual, but she's an hour late."

"Your mother is…" A part of her wanted to be upset with his mother, but in a way Esme's interfering brought them a little closer. Her mother would've done the same thing if she'd been given the chance.

"My mother worries a little too much about her baby boy." He rolled his eyes, taking her hand and leading her out of the room.

"The kitchen's this way." Edward led her down the hallway. She welcomed the warmth of his hand and the scent of his cologne. Would he notice if she leaned closer and smelled him?

"You're awfully quiet. Is there something wrong?"

Bella stopped; pulling him into another room she thought might be a good place to talk. It looked like a nice office, furnished with dark wood pieces throughout the space. A lamp on the desk offered some dim lighting, for some reason it sent her pulse racing. "You said you'd do anything for my forgiveness, right?"

"I offered to help you dispose of Garrett's body, so I would do anything."

She cocked an eyebrow, trying hard not to laugh. "You offered to dispose of a body, not _Garrett's_ body."

"I figured if you wanted to murder anyone, Garrett, your…ex? Would be a good choice." He said this with not one ounce of laughter or playfulness, appearing genuine and sincere, until he smirked.

"Garrett has been my neighbor for five years, who sometimes watches Jared for thirty minutes after school until Ms. Cope can stop by to take over. His bedroom has a revolving door, and he reminds me too much of Jared's father. Besides, I want to date someone who is open to something other than a few hot, sweaty hours between the sheets." She watched him swallow deeply, his fingers tightening around hers.

"Good to know, _Isabella_." He smiled at the effect of his husky emphasis on her name. "Now, if that's all, let's go see what happened with lunch."

"Maybe your mother didn't want to interrupt us." She planted her hands on her hips, stopping them again. "You're aware that she's playing matchmaker, right?"

"I have no doubt that my entire family will be pulling out all the stops now." Edward pinched his nose, praying the dull headache didn't become worse.

"A headache," she whispered, rubbing his arm with her free hand. "Come on, you need some aspirin, and to find something to eat. I can't believe we've been wrapping presents for three hours."

"I know. Let's go." Edward slipped out of the office, gently tugging her along. He had this little mole high on the back of his neck, just behind his right ear, and Bella had a difficult time not studying it, wondering if there were more and where they might be.

"That's not creepy," she muttered softly.

"What's not creepy?" Edward asked, stopping outside of a door she assumed was a bathroom.

"Your freaking super human hearing is not creepy."

He chuckled but winced, as if he were in pain. "The appointment on Tuesday couldn't come sooner."

"You mean the appointment you insisted I never make because you don't need glasses." She grinned when he glared at her, leaning against the door to watch him grab the much-needed aspirin. "I don't see the problem with glasses, besides you'd look good in them."

He rinsed the glass he used and closed the medicine cabinet. "Just good?"

She shrugged, not meeting his eyes. "Good, great, or you know, sexy as hell."

He gave her a smile when she looked up at him again, an "I have a secret" smile. "I like having you in my home, Isabella." Before she could respond, he slipped his hand around hers, leading her to the kitchen. "It's usually quiet here, but my family will be loud and obnoxious."

"Sounds amazing," Bella said wistfully. "I hadn't realized how quiet the house would be without Jared."

"This is the first time anyone has stayed here." Edward shook his head, his smile turning into a frown. "I bought this place shortly after my last relationship ended."

Bella sensed this relationship was the root cause of his demeanor around women. "Is it one day yet?"

"Not yet, please."

She nodded, understanding. He had said he didn't want to discuss it over the holidays. "I'm going to hold you up to that promise."

Edward's lips thinned for a moment. "I know."

Deciding it was best to drop the subject, Bella pointed out the obvious. "I think we're alone."

"I can't believe they all left." They walked into the kitchen, not surprised to find it empty of Edward's family. He released her hand, walking over to the large kitchen island, finding a note with his name on it. "They decided to go sightseeing and won't be back until after dinner."

"Well, let's not waste the opportunity to scavenge for food in this gorgeous kitchen."

Edward opened a cabinet, grabbing plates and bowls. "There should be some leftover chili in the fridge from last night. We could make some grilled cheese."

"Stop, you're making my mouth water." Bella moaned, fondling Edward's state-of-the-art oven. The red knobs and stainless steel made her fingers itch with the need to cook. "It's not often that I get to cook in a kitchen like this one." She looked at him; his arms crossed over his chest, a look of amusement on his face. "What?"

"Should I leave you and my stove alone?"

"Probably not." She laughed, shrugging. "I love to cook, but it's so hard to find things that Jared likes that aren't chicken strips or Kraft Macaroni. I rarely make things I'd love to try."

"That's a shame." Edward walked over to his Sub-Zero and pulled out the leftover chili. "Well, you're in luck. My chili is good."

"Just good?"

"It'll knock your socks off," he whispered as he passed her.

"I think I'll keep my clothes on for a little longer, thank you."

Edward only shook his head, but she didn't miss how he made a quick adjustment. He pointed at various cabinets and pantry, asking her to set out ingredients for his famous grilled cheese.

"Do you mind spicy food?" He pulled out a spatula as the chili started to simmer in a pot.

"The hotter the better." She winked as she crunched on some veggies his mother had left them. They worked together well, each anticipating what the other needed. She poured them each a glass of wine then settled in one of the chairs of the kitchen island. There was something sexy about watching a man cook her a meal, or maybe it was just Edward. She didn't get the tingly warmth in her chest and various other parts of her body watching others cook for her. Not that it happened often.

"We're almost finished." Edward stirred the chili as he put together their sandwiches.

"We have only four more to go." She sipped on her wine, smiling. "I should head out soon after we're done. Jared is supposed to call when they get to the ranch, but James warned me the signal may get spotty."

"You can use my office, if you like?" He returned his attention to his cooking, his brow tight under the strain of his thoughts. "I mean, if you wanted to stay."

"I suppose I could be convinced."

Edward smiled as the butter sizzled on the hot frying pan. "Convincing you might be fun."

Bella laughed out loud. "Oh, Mr. Cullen, you are a dangerous man."

"A good kind of dangerous?" He looked up, instantly mesmerized as she swept her tongue along her bottom lip.

"From you, yes."

Edward decided it was best to change the subject before his body betrayed him and he was reduced to adolescent reactions caused by a beautiful woman. "You mentioned earlier I could earn your forgiveness, but we got sidetracked by my headache."

"Are you feeling any better?"

"A little, thank you. You were saying earlier?" he prompted.

"Well, as much as I appreciate the invitation to come over to help and a meal, your mother did meddle." When he tried to apologize again, she held up her hands to stop him. "It's really all right. But she needs to learn a lesson, or else she will do this again and again. Personally, I'd prefer an invitation from _you._ "

"Understandable, and you're right. If we don't nip her scheming in the bud quickly, she'll continue doing so until she's achieved what she wanted."

"Exactly, what _she_ wanted. It would mean more to me if it was what _you_ wanted."

Edward sighed. "I returned to your apartment to ask for your help and maybe meet my family."

"You did?"

"I heard Garrett in your apartment, so I didn't want to interrupt you."

"I wish you had. He came by to borrow twenty dollars." She grumbled, pulling out her cell phone from her jean pocket and rapidly typing out a message. "He always has the worst timing."

"Be that as it may, it all worked out in our favor. Don't you agree?"

Bella hummed, watching him masterfully flip the grilled cheese. "Damn, I want it."

Edward choked on a sip of wine. "Remind me not to drink anything when you open your mouth."

She drew an imaginary halo around her head, laughing. "Let me guess, you thought I was eye-balling your –"

"For my sanity, please don't finish that sentence." He shook his head, his fingers running through his hair. "You don't have a filter at all, do you?"

"No, but I can affix one over my mouth if you'd like."

Edward plated the sandwiches, checking the chili. "I highly doubt there's a glue strong enough to keep it there."

"Aw, you say the sweetest things."

"So, how do you want to ensure my mother doesn't continue to meddle?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe stage a fight."

"A fight between us?"

Bella nodded, taking a bowl of chili from him. He grabbed the rest of the food, gliding around the island to sit beside her.

"I'm not sure a fight would help much." He groaned as he bit into his sandwich. "I hadn't realized I was this hungry."

Bella stared, watching his tongue sweep over his lips. "I'm starving." She dug in, trying to calm down before she threw caution out the window, hopped on the kitchen island, and asked him to feast on her instead. "Why do you say a fake fight won't help?"

He wiped his mouth, and Bella had to control the urge to ogle the arm porn he had on full display. T-shirts should be illegal on him, and the same went for the veins popping out along his forearms all the way down to his ink. _Yum!_

"I'm going to throw this out there, knowing it may change the way you see me."

Bella wasn't so sure she wanted to know now.

"When we fight, Isabella, I don't know how else to explain it other than that when we do, all I want to do is throw you on the desk, slide my hands up your sweet thighs, and claim you." When she said nothing, he continued. "My mother, my entire family would see that the second we started to argue."

"Claim me," she whispered, her hand settling on her thigh. He noticed, his eyes instantly drawn to her fingers sliding higher. "You should know I don't have a thing against biting or spanking."

 _Ding-dong._ Edward shot up from the chair, clearing his throat, and excusing himself to answer the door.

"But I didn't want to be saved by the bell," she called out, grinning when he groaned. It was his family, so she decided to wing it. Maybe it was high time the Cullens knew not to mess with a Swan.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks to Midnight Cougar, she managed to get this back to me even though I was very late. Let's see if Edward can wing it, too.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Last One – Chapter Ten**

* * *

Edward took a moment to gather some control before opening the door for his family. He wasn't surprised to see the hopeful look on his parents' faces or Emmett's eyebrows waggling when he did.

Sammy looked at his father, then asked, "Does this mean he got lucky?"

"I don't think so; he looks mad."

"No worries, there's still tomorrow," his mother said, patting Edward's hand as she passed.

Edward looked over his shoulder, nervous about introducing his obnoxious family to Isabella. He wasn't ready to share her yet.

"Did you finish wrapping the presents, at least?" Esme didn't regret bringing her son together with his lovely assistant the way she did. She just knew there was something there and that Bella was good for her son.

"No, not yet." He stopped the rest of them from passing, noticing a lingering odor. "I thought you'd all be gone until dinner."

"It was horrible out there, and Melissa got explosive diarrhea," Rosalie said, carrying his one-year-old niece.

"That explains the smell."

"Dad has dealt worse." Sammy gagged, pretending to vomit.

Edward tugged on his hair, still nervous. It didn't matter that Isabella had lunch with her father, or that she spoke more with his mother during the week than he did. He was essentially having them meet someone who meant something to him. The trust issue was a wall between them. Despite the five-alarm fire in the kitchen, she wasn't on the same page, but she was starting to turn the page.

If she wanted to trick a trickster, even though the trickster was his mother, should he play along?

"You're tugging your hair." His mother's eyes narrowed. "What did you say this time? Didn't I warn you to think before you speak?"

 _Yes, I can play along._

Edward stood straighter, offended. "I didn't say a word—"

"I wasn't done talking to you, _Mr. Cullen._ " Isabella stood near the end of the foyer, her hands on her hips. "If you're so inclined to _pay_ me for my help today, on a day I'm supposed to have off, I want holiday pay."

"Oh, Edward you didn't," his mother whispered behind him.

Edward ignored her, noticing how Isabella's fingers fidgeted when she lied. He turned to face her fully, neutralizing his features until he ready to rumble.

"Christmas Eve is not considered a holiday by the company. And frankly, I do not understand why are you are so upset?"

Isabella widened her stance, pulling up her sleeves, ready for a fight. "Your text _begged_ for my help, and that included a damn meal in exchange. I thought the invitation was a gesture of friendship, or at least an olive branch after the shit you said."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I never sent you a text. I thought that was _your_ made-up excuse to see me." Edward walked toward her, towering over her petite figure. He winked when he was sure no one could see his face. She looked at him, torturing the corner of her pretty mouth with her teeth. "If I remember correctly, you were the first to mention compensation." He leaned closer, enough to feel the heat of her body against his own. Their noses nearly touching. "Not me."

Isabella's lip curled into a mock sneer. "It was a joke, but of course, you wouldn't recognize one if it bit you on the a—"

"Hey! Hey!" Emmett clapped with his massive hands, bellowing, "Not in front of the kids."

"I'm sorry." Isabella appeared genuinely upset, as if she'd forgotten they weren't alone. "It was clearly a mistake coming here today, _Mr. Cullen._ Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going."

"Not until we've resolved this issue, Miss Swan." Edward gently grabbed her elbow, his lips near her ear to whisper, "Oscar-worthy performance, Isabella." He turned to his family. "Excuse us, introductions must wait. We have _business_ to discuss."

Emmett faced-palmed his forehead at Edward's words, Rosalie winced, his mother looked horrified. His father, on the other hand, appeared suspicious. Of all the members of the family, he was the only one who could tell when his son was lying.

"So, this means he definitely didn't get lucky, Dad?" Sammy smirked, a dimple in each cheek. "He still seems kind of mad."

Esme watched as Edward rolled his eyes, tugging Isabella back toward his bedroom and away from his nosy family. The moment they crossed the threshold, the door slammed shut behind them.

Emmett shook his head and refocused on his own family. "Uh, hey, Sammy, want to earn ten dollars babysitting while your mom and I go wrap a couple presents in the room?" Emmett pulled out his wallet, handing off his three-year-old daughter Sasha to her brother.

"Make it twenty and you got yourself a deal, Dad." Sammy pocketed the money, pulling out his iPad from his backpack to entertain his sister.

As soon as Sammy was out of earshot, everyone, minus baby Melissa, exhaled sharply and whistled. "Anyone else feel the heat coming off those two?" Rosalie fanned herself, shaking her head. "Something tells me they're either still fighting or tearing each other's clothes off."

"I beg to differ. Edward is a gentleman. He wouldn't expect her to put out on the first date." Esme asked for the baby, cooing. "Now, why don't you two work on baby number four you promised me?" She walked toward the hallway. "Oh, and Carlisle?"

"Yes, dear?" The dimples Sammy inherited on full display as he smiled at his wife.

"Put me down for fifty that they will not seal the deal today."

Emmett clapped, giving his bet along with Rosalie's, before taking her hand and hauling her toward the guest bedroom at the end of the hall.

Carlisle counted the money twice, pocketing it, pleased that the odds were in his and Esme's favor. The staged fight might have fooled everyone else, but he knew his son. It was all an act to stop the others from interfering on such a new relationship. He didn't blame his son at all; he would do the same thing in their position.

However, Edward underestimated his mother. She wanted him to be happy, to be loved, and Bella Swan could give him all that on a silver platter. Yet, something told Carlisle his son's personal assistant could hold her own. He would sit back and watch it all play out, hoping for the best.

.

.

.

The moment they stepped through the threshold, Edward slammed the door closed, trapping her against the hard wood. His hands resting on either side of her head.

"Do you think they bought it?" Her breath was harsher, her fingers fidgeting along her sides.

The tip of his nose brushed along hers, his lips hovering over the corner of her mouth, still flushed from her teeth. "Maybe."

"But, what do you think might have given us away?"

"The fact I could barely walk upright in the company of my own family might have been a good clue." He glanced down to the general vicinity of his lower frontal region.

She giggled, her hands finally settling on his arms. "Are you saying there's a chance they think we're either fighting in here, or fucking?"

His gaze dropped to her lips, asking her to repeat herself just to watch her mouth form the last word. "There's no doubt my father started a bet, and the odds are probably in his favor."

"What should we do?"

Edward lowered his hand from the door to her hip, loving the soft moan she gave him at his touch. The tips of his fingers tightening enough to elicit another.

"Since we've been quiet for a while, I suggest we finish what we started, then go for round two? What do you think, Miss Swan?"

"That sounds promising." When she said nothing else, leaving him hanging, he cocked an eyebrow in question. She grinned before continuing. "More fighting with you is hot, real or not. But the fact you're up for _another_ round, sounds very promising."

"Indeed." He hummed, feeling a strange buzz that seemed to take over him whenever they were close. "Though, I can promise you something."

Her mouth parted when he pressed closer by resting his forearm on the door instead of his hand. "What?"

"I assure you, I could wear you out in one round, Isabella." Her thighs parted at his words, inviting him closer. He took advantage, almost groaning at the feel of all her curves pressed up against his _hard_ body. There was no helping the slow grind of his hips. "I'd let you rest for a few minutes, but only long enough to catch your breath."

"Edward." She moaned, her fingers slipping underneath the cotton of his shirt. His skin reacted to her touch, small goosebumps forming along his stomach. "More, more, please."

"Once wouldn't be enough, Isabella. After round two, with the sweat still lingering on our bodies, I'd take you in the shower, wash this beautiful body, and have your taste on my tongue before the water cooled."

"Fuck." She fisted his shirt, meeting his dark gaze. "Kiss me like we've both wanted since I started working for you."

He groaned, his hands coming up to her face and hair. His lips slanted over hers, not gently, as she likely deserved, but with such a force, he would leave a mark. She met his kiss with equal fervor, taking as much as he did. Her fingers raked through his hair, tugging at the strands in the same rhythm of her rolling hips. Reluctantly, he pulled away to breathe, but his lips never left the warmth of her skin. Skimming across her cheek, along her jaw, and down the softly scented length of her neck.

She froze as a song he recognized from A New Hope's soundtrack blared from her purse on his bed. Her hands settled on his chest, pushing hard. "What am I doing? Fuck, fuck, fuck. That's my son calling."

He pulled back, giving her the space she wanted. "Isabella, I can step out."

She wouldn't meet his eyes, seeking her phone instead. "Hi, baby." The love in her voice and the way she turned away had him stepping out of the room. "How's PopPop doing?"

He closed the door quietly, unable to ignore the metallic taste on his tongue. No one cornered him on the way to the hallway restroom, and he managed to slip inside undetected. The bright lights nearly blinded him as he looked in the mirror. There was color high on his cheeks, his neck flushed from the heat still simmering in his blood. The inside of his bottom lip had a tiny nick from the force of the kiss. His hair was a total disaster, and it would clearly give them away. Before he had a chance to tame it, he heard someone running in the hallway. He just about took the door off its hinges in his rush to get out of the bathroom.

"Isabella?"

She turned toward him, grabbing his hand and pressing her mouth to his skin. "I have to go."

He shook his head. "I thought you were staying?"

"I need time to think this through. It's all so much."

"You can think here."

"Not with you around." She stood on the tips of her toes, her hand curling into his hair. "I'll see you tomorrow."

His hands slid down her sides, loving the curves of her hips. "You're still coming?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, but I need a little time. It's been me and Jared for so long, and now, now…I'm so confused, and a bit overwhelmed."

He nodded, resting his forehead against hers. "I understand, but please let me know when you get home."

She kissed him then, nothing like the one they shared in his bedroom. Softer, and it seemed somehow sweeter. He heard and felt her leave him, but didn't dare watch her walk away. He listened to her give some excuse to his parents, before he heard her voice no more.

He joined his parents, Sammy, and Sasha in the living room. His mother didn't say a word, but he could see she had a million questions.

"Hey, Uncle Edward?" Sammy looked away from the television. "Do you like her?"

Edward ruffled his nephew's hair, earning a gruff protest. Sammy wasn't the only one awaiting his answer. "Yes, I do."

"Cool."

"Where are Rosalie and Emmett?" Edward asked, turning to his parents. His father smirked. His mother chose that moment to check something in the kitchen.

Sammy snorted. "They're _wrapping_ presents."

His father snickered, turning into a full-on belly laugh. Edward didn't try to get any more information from him. It seemed best not to know, especially since it involved his brother.

Thirty minutes later, he received a text from Isabella.

 _I'm home now. Thank you for today._

He typed out a message. _Good, and thank you for all your help._ _Goodnight, Isabella. Sweet dreams._

Her reply was instant. _You mean sweaty dreams, the good kind. ;)_

 _Thanks for the imagery, about to step into the shower._

He chuckled when she sent him a short video of her waggling finger. Two seconds later, she sent another text. _Goodnight, Edward._

"Are you sexting?" Emmett dropped the roll of dildo paper on the kitchen counter. Edward quickly hid it behind his back.

"Leave him alone, Emmett." His mother was putting the finishing touches on a piecrust.

"I didn't need the paper after all," Emmett said, grinning like an idiot.

 _Ugh,_ Edward thought. "I'm steam cleaning that bed."

* * *

 **AN: Thanks to Midnight Cougar, she helped make the chapter sparkle. Bella will explain why she had to leave so suddenly. See you tomorrow.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Last One – Chapter Eleven**

* * *

Bella adjusted her bra strap, looking at herself in the full-length mirror in her bedroom. She leaned closer, unsure about the color of her lipstick. "How do you do this every day? I hate makeup."

"Says the woman who owns eighteen eye shadow palettes." Alice exited Bella's small walk-in closet, carrying the kitten heels she gave her last month.

"That's because I don't know what I'm doing." Bella shook her head, shaking out her hair. "Thanks for coming over this morning."

"No problem. Besides, I could never miss a Skype session with Jared on Christmas morning."

Bella hugged her friend from behind, kissing her cheek. "You knew I'd need some support and comfort afterward, so appreciate it. What time are you heading to Jasper's?" She stepped into the heels, making sure they were the right fit for the dress. They weren't, and she grabbed a new pair of boots instead.

"In another hour; I'm sort of nervous." Alice looked away, adjusting a couple of frames on the wall. "I met almost everyone, except the person who raised him. What if his grandmother hates me?"

"Name one person who hates you." Bella pulled out a sexy red, swing coat to top off the look. Edward wouldn't know what hit him. She blew herself a kiss in the mirror, another vote of confidence.

"Becky Winston from high school."

"Well, she should hate you. You ran over her cat the first time you drove your new car."

Alice stuck out her tongue. "Puff lived, thank you very much."

Bella turned to her friend, placing her hands on Alice's arm in an attempt to keep her from fidgeting. "You are a strong, confident woman. Jasper's grandmother will see that. Plus, you're a sweetheart. Also, don't lie and try to say you made the cookies I'm sending with you. She'll know you're lying."

Alice groaned. "That was my plan. I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"You're right, I don't. Now, if you would please turn around?" Alice asked Bella, who complied with a flare to her spin. "Put on the onyx earrings I got you two years ago; they'll work with the outfit."

Bella walked over to her bureau, searching the contents of the small jewelry box on top. "Are you sure the dress is okay? It's not too trashy."

"It's fine. You're a knockout. Are you sure, they're all dressing up? From the way you explained things, they sound like casual people."

"Esme said it was semi-formal." Bella shrugged. "I figured this would work, right?"

"It does. Now remind me why you left last night."

Bella had hoped Alice would forget all about that, but of course, she was a nosy thing. "Jared called."

"But you said it was very spotty, and it only last a few minutes."

"Yes, it did."

"But you left right after you had the fake argument to teach Mama Cullen a lesson."

Bella wouldn't meet Alice's gaze, choosing instead to check that she had the gifts for Edward's family marked correctly. "Well, not immediately after the fight."

Alice was tapping her foot, standing with her arms crossed over her chest. She wanted answers. "What happened between the fight and the call that made you leave?"

"The hottest fucking kiss of my life." She tugged on her lip, showing the tiny nick near the corner. "It was so hard, I tasted blood. Sexiest thing, there were hands, tongue, nips, licks. Fuck, Alice. Then Jared called, and I left."

"Again, why did you leave right after the call? Sounds like you could've just picked up right where you left off."

"I was overwhelmed!"

Alice snorted, then laughed her ass off. "Oh please, that is the biggest load of shit I've ever heard. You do not get overwhelmed; you face things head on, always had, always will. So what is the real reason you left?"

Bella hung her head, whispering the truth, but not loud enough.

"I can't hear you! Tell me why? Is Aunt Flo visiting?"

"I hadn't shaved from my knees up in months, okay! Are you happy? I had a fucking forest between my legs. I was ready to strip him out of his clothes and mine, then Jared called, and I remembered. I thought 'oh fuck, I'll scare him away with my 70s bush.'"

At this point, Alice was crying, laughing, and pointing at Bella's nether region. "I can't breathe."

"I'm so glad I amuse you." Bella grabbed her things and coat, turning off her bedroom light and leaving Alice in the dark.

"I'm assuming you took care of it." Alice helped Bella into her coat, and vice versa.

"Yes, I had to call in a huge favor. I owe my wax girls like a billion cupcakes." Bella groaned, thinking of all the baking she'd have to do for the two parties Leah planned for her daughters. "But I'm trimmed and smooth."

"In other words, you're ready for another chance and your boss's dick."

"I'm not sleeping with him while his family is in the house. I'm horny, not disrespectful."

Alice cocked an eyebrow, preventing Bella from escaping the Spanish Inquisition. "But you wouldn't be opposed to letting him get some citrus, right?"

"Citrus? Are you reading fanfiction again?"

"I know for a fact you added two new favorites in your list of favorites last week. X-Files fandom; don't get me started on your obsession with Captain Swan's ship."

"It's just I rarely see that term used nowadays." Bella held open the door for Alice, locking up behind her. "What are you reading now?"

"Lucifer." Alice sighed. "Hottest devil in the Los Angeles area."

They talked on the way down to the parking garage, then hugged one last time, heading in different directions. Bella waved as Alice zipped by in her Prius, then she popped open the trunk of her Volvo and dropped the bag of gifts and the personalized cookies she made for dessert.

And then, the universe decided her car wouldn't start. From what she could tell, and the clicking sound it made, the battery was likely drained or needed replacing. Garrett was out of town, and the only friend in the area was on the way to meet her boyfriend's grandmother for the first time.

She called Edward.

"Hello, Isabella."

"I have a problem," she said by way of greeting.

Edward Cullen stood up immediately from one of the couches in his living room. "What's wrong?" He walked briskly toward the door, waving off his mother's inquiring gaze from the kitchen. With some patience, he listened as Bella explained her situation, automatically reaching for his keys and wallet. "I can pick you up, if you'd like."

"Are you sure it's not a problem?"

"I'm sure, I want you here." _And not all alone._ Simply the idea of the thought made Edward frown in sympathy. Isabella Swan did not deserve to spend her holidays alone. "May I please come pick you up?"

"Yes, please."

.

.

.

Edward's mouth dropped open at the first glance of her, under the eve of her apartment building. She was something to behold. Dressed in a red coat that reached her knees, no hosiery, and a pair of sexy, black leather ankle boots, she appeared to belong in one of those awful Hallmark Christmas movies his mother and Rosalie subjected the family to every year.

He wasn't sure how to feel about her role as a romantic lead. It was what he wanted, but was it wise with someone so young? She was eight years younger than him. With someone who worked for him? And wasn't it moving rather quickly?

Questions and doubts surfaced; no wonder she felt overwhelmed.

He pulled up to the curb, exiting his car and joining her. "How long have you been waiting outside?" Unsure if she'd welcome his touch after her abrupt parting the previous day, he didn't try.

She smiled at him warmly, her cheeks flushed with color. "Only two minutes. I really like your car."

"Considering the state of your supposedly reliable Volvo, I don't find that hard to believe."

"It's the battery." She shrugged, stepping closer to him. Her eyes were as warm as her smile. "Since it's Christmas, I figured I'd wait to replace it until Monday."

"I suppose this means you'll be late for work in the morning."

"I'm afraid so." Closer still, she placed her gloved hands on his chest. "Whatever will you do without your cup of coffee?"

His eyes narrowed. "Are you laughing at me, Miss Swan?"

"No." Her grin matched the Cheshire Cat's in _Alice in Wonderland._

Taking a chance, his hand brushed down her arm, Edward leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips. She accepted him, her hands on his chest sliding down to grasp either side of his waist. It was far gentler than their first kiss, but much warmer than their last.

"I'm saving up for a fancy new car, so can I drive?"

She befuddled his mind thoroughly, and soon he found himself in the passenger seat of his SUV for the first time since he bought it in June. Her coat now laid in the backseat, along with a bag of small, wrapped gifts, and a container full of treats for his family. Her dress, a matching red to her coat, left his mouth watering, desperate for another taste of her skin. The cut of the dress presented the top curves of her breasts, but only just. It felt more like a tease of what lay beneath. It flowed from her waist, the skirt dancing as she moved to slip behind the wheel.

"You have me thinking like a caveman," he muttered, looking away before he did something stupid. Like touch her. He was still unsure about sharing her with his family, especially when everything was changing.

He hated change. _Usually._

"Is my dress too much?"

"Honesty, right?" He looked back at her, watching her nod. "It's perfect, and you look beautiful. It's just that it's taking quite a bit of control not to slide my hand down your thigh."

Her quick gasp turned to a moan. "You mean this thigh?" She pulled her dress several inches up her legs when they reached a red light.

He couldn't help staring as he tried to control his breathing.

"Did I happen to mention that you look entirely too hot for our own good, _Mr. Cullen_?"

"For my own good? I don't understand." Amused and aroused, he skimmed the tip of his finger along her soft, warm thigh.

"It's taking quite a bit of control..." She sounded as aroused as he likely had when he had said the same words. "...to not turn this car around and ask if you wanted to join me in my apartment for a cup of coffee."

Edward groaned, stifling the urge to shift on the seat. It would tell her exactly what her confession did to him. He would never be able to look at a cup of coffee the same way.

"What do you think about that?"

Needing a change of topic, he chose something safer. "How is Jared? You left rather suddenly last night after his call. I was worried something was wrong all night."

"I'm sorry; that wasn't my intention. The call was rather short, since the signal at the ranch was as bad as James predicted. They wanted to just check in and suggest a Skype call in the morning. James and Jared drove into town this morning to call me."

"That must've been nice, to see and talk to your son Christmas morning."

"It was wonderful. Now, why the abrupt change in topic, Mr. Cullen? I rather liked the other one."

"Because I want to take you up on your offer, that's why. Though, you still haven't answered my question. If everything was all right with your son, what made you leave? I understand being overwhelmed, but there was something else. I saw it in your eyes."

She groaned, shaking her head. "It's embarrassing."

"I believe being embarrassed would never stop _you_ from speaking up."

"It does when it comes to my um…grooming habits."

Edward tried in vain not to do or say anything that might antagonize her. A chuckle erupted, and there was no stopping his laughter.

"That's the same reaction Alice gave me." She pouted, but then she gave him a heated look and sexy smile. "Anyway, I was afraid my _condition_ would've sent you running for the hills. So I took care of the problem shortly after our texts last night." She batted her lashes playfully, her smile widening as his answering groan. "I'm all nice and smooth now."

Edward's hands tightened on his thighs, fighting the urge to touch her once again. "No shame."

"Only a little," she said, shrugging when he looked at her in confusion. "I kissed you after saying it would take much longer than two days for me to even say yes to a date after the spawn comment." Her brow furrowed, concentrating on the road. "And now I'm wondering if you even want to go out on a date."

His hand settled on her hand grasping the gearshift, keeping his gaze on her. "I'm not interested in just a few sweaty hours between the sheets."

She recognized her own words, glancing at him.

"Hopefully, my family will give us some privacy so we can talk, but no running this time. If you're overwhelmed, I will give you your space, but please, talk to me."

Her breath caught; her mouth parting under his gaze. "How can you talk when your hand is sliding up my thigh?"

He snapped his hand back, apologizing. How had he not realized what he was doing? He was attuned to her, wanting her in every way.

"Thank you, now if you want, you can put your hand back." She licked her lips, shivering as she drove into the underground parking garage in his building. They each waved to the security guard, neither talking until she parked. "Did you know our kiss last night left a mark?"

He rubbed at the slight sting in his mouth. "You marked me, as well."

She stared at his fingers tracing his bottom lip.

"Tell me what you want, _Isabella._ "

"For you to kiss me," she gasped, unbuckling her seatbelt, but kept her hands on the steering wheel. "For you to touch me."

"My pleasure." He grabbed her face with both hands, wondering again how he had waited so long for this, for her. "I aim to please."

Her answering smile was mischievous, yet sultry. Their lips met, her mouth opening under his, her scent surrounding him. One of her hands wandered up his right arm then slid around his wrist.

She pulled away to kiss the inside of it where his tattoo was, admiring it for a moment. "I see, so you do have a heart."

 _How did she know?_ he wondered. He had the tattoo since college, an equation equivalent of a heart curve. No one had figured it out other than fellow math geeks.

"And my heart, it's about to beat out my chest," he declared, kissing her again.

"Do you want to touch me?"

"Fuck yes."

Her fingers tightened around his wrist, moving his hand down to her thigh. She slid it higher, stopping a mere inch from her warmth.

"Isabella."

"More, just a little more, before we get cock-blocked again." She giggled at his chuckle, her laughter a sound so carefree and sweet that he couldn't help but kiss her once more. She moaned as his thumb slid under the edge of her underwear. "Just a touch; a tease to hold us over until we get some time alone. Please, Edward."

"I'm tempted to kick them all out right about now." He cursed when he felt her under his fingers; she was slick and warm, so tempting. His lips brushed along her jaw, her neck, and shoulder, loving the feel of her so soft against his skin. "I want to taste…" He nipped at a few freckles along her collarbone, soothing the sting with his tongue. "...every inch of you."

"I so want to let you." Her hands tugged on his hair, pulling his mouth to hers. She stopped his hand on hers, her eyes closing. "As much as I want to continue this, your family will know, and it's none of their business." Her mouth dropped open as his finger rubbed in just the right spot between her thighs. "Oh fuck, do that again, please."

Edward did, but he gentled his strokes, until his fingers simply stilled between her thighs.

She peppered his jawline with soft brushes of her lips, whispering something he couldn't quite catch. "We're going to burn the place down when we're alone."

Edward slipped his hand free, brushing the tips of his fingers along his lips.

Her eyes widened, her thighs rubbing together.

"Isabella, we're going to break the fucking furniture."

* * *

 **AN: I apologize for being a day late, had a horrible migraine. Thanks to Midnight Cougar for your help with the chapter. Also thank you to everyone rec'ing this fic on Facebook, Twitter and a few blog sites. It's been a lot of fun to write. Now, let's see what are the Cullen Family traditions in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Last One – Chapter Twelve**

* * *

Bella had a difficult time concentrating on simply standing upright as Edward led her toward the elevator. She needed a distraction to help dispel the urge to push him against the wall and ravish him. Her knees snapped together when they stopped in front of the elevator doors, eliciting a curious look from Edward. She could tease him by telling him why she was rubbing her thighs together, but knew it would be unwise. If he unleashed anymore of his potent, desire-filled stare, they'd never make it to his place.

"Are you nervous?" He slipped his fingers over hers, squeezing once for reassurance. "You shouldn't be."

"I'm not nervous; I love big family gatherings like this. It's just that it's been so long, you know?" She shrugged. "James and I were never compatible since the beginning, but I loved his family. He has three sisters, two brothers, and so many nieces and nephews they usually do a headcount to remember. It was wonderful."

They stepped into the elevator just as Edward's phone started to ring. He rolled his eyes as he answered in a clipped tone. "What do you want, Emmett?"

She hid a smile, pressing the button to the floor of Edward's condo as he listened to his brother on the line.

He mouthed, "Sorry."

She shook her head, still smiling, each of them leaning against opposite walls. He watched her settle her elbows on the small rail that went around the elevator, his eyes dropping to her chest for a few seconds. The jacket she had was still in his car, leaving her only in the red dress, and with her holding the bag of wrapped gifts in one hand and the container full of treats in the other, everything seemed to be on full display on Bella's upper body. He loosened a button of the crisp gray shirt he wore under the black sweater.

"A little hot under the collar?" she teased in a low voice.

"You have no idea," he whispered, but winced when Emmett bellowed through the phone. "For the love of God, Em. We're in the elevator; we're almost there. Yes, I know Sammy is ready to open presents." He motioned with his hand that his brother was still yapping. "No, I'm not going to stop the elevator." He hung up, not meeting her eyes. "Now I'm considering it."

She laughed; oddly satisfied he was still feeling as affected by the chemistry between them. "Why don't you tell me what to expect?"

"First, they're going to ask about a thousand questions." He rubbed the back of his neck, slightly flushing. "Sorry about that, but we'll sit down and have a traditional Christmas meal, with turkey, ham, and so many sides you won't see the plate beneath all the food. We open presents after that, then the guys clean up the kitchen. There's dessert and then we play a traditional, crazy game that's damn loud, with some trash talk."

"What kind of game?"

"It doesn't really have a name, though Emmett and Dad have tried to give it some inappropriate names." He closed his eyes, groaning. "Please don't run away because of my crazy family."

She set down the gifts and treats then crossed the elevator as it shot past the twentieth floor, taking one his hands. "Relax, Edward. It'll be fine."

He looked down at her, and even with the boots, he was almost a head taller than she was. "I'm glad you called me to pick you up." His cradled her cheek, brushing her bottom lip with this thumb. "It gave me a few precious moments alone with you, and later I'll get a few more."

Her hands settled on his chest, her body meeting his. "Thanks for the _ride_ , Edward."

He cursed under his breath, leaning down to bite her lower lip. "Behave."

She batted her lashes. "I'm a fucking angel, Mr. Cullen."

Thankfully, the elevator stopped on his floor, opening to a couple of his nosy neighbors, The Banners. The old man cleared his throat, standing aside to allow them to pass. "Cullen." They each nodded at him, but Edward wasted no time to introduce them to Bella.

"Banner."

Bella gave the handsome older couple a smile, hurrying alongside Edward down the hall with the presents and treats. The old woman watched them, her husband gently prodding her toward the elevator. But the nosy old bat was watching them like a hawk. "I thought he was gay."

Bella almost stumbled into Edward as his steps faltered, so she placed her free hand on the back pocket of his pants. "You've been working out on the glutes while I was gone, babe. I'm glad to be back, I missed you."

He looked at her, his eyes filled with heat. "I missed you, too."

They looked back at the couple, the old woman's eyes narrowing with disapproval. The elevator doors closing on her pinched face.

Edward and Bella burst into laughter. The door to his apartment swung open, Sammy barreling toward them. "I thought I heard you! You took forever!" Sasha ran behind him, grabbing one of Edward's legs, chanting something Bella couldn't make out. Sammy flashed his dimples at Bella, taking her hand and tugging her inside the apartment. "Come on, Bella. I got twenty-seven presents. More than everybody else!"

Edward pulled Sasha into his arms, giving her chubby cheek a kiss. "Don't be rude, Sammy. Help Bella with her things first."

"Oh." He looked apologetic, even contrite. "May I help you, Miss Bella?"

"I've got it under control, but why don't you take the cookies in for me."

Sammy took the see-thru cover of the tray of cookies. "Whoa! Look Uncle Edward, she made us Star Wars cookies!" He ran inside with the loot, desperate to show his grandfather.

"Come on, before we're accosted again and never make it inside." Edward nudged her inside, closing the door behind him. He put Sasha down, watching her run after her brother, screaming for cookies, too.

They walked into the kitchen where everyone had congregated; Carlisle and Sammy oohing and ahhing about the cookies. Bella watched as Rosalie and Esme flitted up and down the counter, putting the finishing touches on the meal. Emmett was setting the table in the dining room just past the kitchen. The baby was chewing on what looked like a dishtowel in a highchair; her golden hair pulled up in the cutest bun.

"Hi, Cullens." Bella waved as they all turned at once to look at her. "I just wanted to say, thanks for inviting me, and if Edward told you to be on your best behavior, I'd be very disappointed if you listened."

"Oh, thank God," Carlisle hissed, unbuttoning the top button of his pants. "My wife had me as her taste tester all day." Esme swatted his behind with towel, making him wink.

Rosalie chuckled, shaking her head. "You just gave them carte blanche to commence with the bodily noises."

"Damn right," Emmett said from the dining room. "Loudest blench gets the extra piece of Mom's Heaven on Earth pie"

Carlisle pointed at him, a look of determination on his face. "You're on."

Edward groaned beside Bella. "You're going to scare her away."

Bella playfully smacked his stomach. "I've worked for you for eight weeks, you didn't scare me away. I can handle your family."

Edward shrugged. "If anyone can, it's you."

She pressed a kiss to her fingertip and pressed it to his lips, then turned toward the family and asked what Mom's Heaven on Earth pie was. Everyone tried to answer at the same time, but she kept up with it all. She helped to bring everything to the table, already enjoying herself.

Bella placed a baking dish of the most delicious mashed potatoes she'd ever seen by her spot. "Edward mentioned a game we're going to play later."

"You had to ask," Edward said with a groan, pulling out her chair.

"Oh yes." Carlisle sat at the head of the table. "We've been playing Unwrap My Balls for years."

Bella giggled, quieting when she felt Edward's hand take hers under the table. She squeezed it but tried to fight the tears. She missed her son so much in that moment; he'd love Edward's family.

She felt Edward lean to whisper in her ear. "He misses you, too, but he wouldn't want you sad today."

"He really wouldn't." She sniffed, managing to keep her tears from falling. Turning to him, she touched his face. "Thank you for this."

"Any time." He turned his face to kiss her hand still resting on his cheek.

"You two need to get a room." Sammy made a gagging noise, crossing his eyes.

"Let's eat before Bella unwraps Edward's ba—" Emmett hissed as his mother smacked him lightly on the head on her way by. "I'm just saying."

"Your son, thankfully, inherited his smarts from his mother, and if you finish that sentence, he'd know what you're talking about, which will not make me happy."

"Dad's talking about sex, Grandma," Sammy stated, matter-of-fact, enjoying the shock on his grandmother's face. "I already know about vaginas and penises."

Bella flushed, trying not laugh, taking a sip from the glass of wine in front of her.

Edward glared at each member of his family. "May we please just eat before you all ruin this meal and we need brain bleach?"

Rosalie belched so loud, everyone snapped their gaze toward her. "Excuse me." She smiled, asking for someone to pass the potatoes. It wasn't long before plates were piled with food, grace was said by Carlisle, and everyone dug into the delicious Christmas feast.

Bella had only felt this type of true contentment, when she was cuddled up on the couch with her son, watching one of their favorite movies. In that moment, however, she felt a warmth so close to that feeling, she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

It felt like home.

.

.

.

Edward was also smiling as he watched Isabella's eyes light up whenever someone included her in a conversation, which was often. She must have sensed his gaze on her, yet she kept her attention to his mother as Esme gushed about her children. As if she wanted to know everything.

But, Bella did acknowledge him in her own subtle way if her attention was diverted away from him, by hooking two of her fingers around his pinky under the table. Occasionally, she'd give him a smile or whisper something in his ear, laughing often beside him.

A rush of affection for her, or something stronger, hit him hard, scaring the hell out of him. The panic he expected, the kind he usually had when he thought about dating again, didn't come. The warmth and comfort in Isabella's touch chased it away. He wasn't quite ready to examine his feelings, choosing instead to revel in them as he enjoyed the holiday with her.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks to Midnight Cougar for your help with the chapter. This fic is shaping up to be 15 chapters, possibly with a epilogue. I'd like to finish by next week *crosses fingers*. Next chapter: The Cullens and Bella play Unwrap My Balls :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Last One – Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

Bella watched as Sammy opened his presents, sipping on some hot chocolate and wishing Jared was with her. Then again, would she even be there if he hadn't gone to Montana? Doubts weren't something she was used to dealing with since her formative teen years, but Edward had brought back some of that insecurity. He hadn't wanted her to spend the holiday alone, but would he have invited her if it was her _and_ Jared alone for the holidays?

As if sensing her growing curiosity and unease, Edward, who sat beside her, squeezed her hand and gave her a warm smile. He wanted her there; she could see it in his eyes. She had to remember he had told her he liked having her there.

"Yes! I wanted one of these." Sammy stood up and did some athlete's version of a touchdown dance. "Thank you, Bella!" He ran over, dropping the BB-8 box on Edward's lap, wrapping his arms around her neck.

She squeezed back, already in love with his boy scent that reminded her of Jared.

"You're welcome, Sammy," she whispered, going back for one more squeeze. "Next time we see each other, maybe we can race. I have one, too."

"That would be freaking cool." He threw his fist up in the air, picking up the boxed toy from where it still sat on Edward, who appeared to be grimacing in pain. Sammy ran off to show Emmett, who had to don his geek cap when his son took interest in the series. As a parent, you'd do anything for your child. Thankfully, Emmett was just as fascinated with it all.

She leaned to whisper in Edward's ear. "Are you all right?"

He gave her a rough, "No."

"The corner caught you."

He nodded, still wincing and shifting on his seat. "Quit staring at my lap, please."

She hadn't realized she was staring. "Oops."

Edward said nothing for a minute, but coughed, leaning toward her. "You're still staring, Isabella."

She shivered, shrugged. "Just making sure it's still in working order."

He groaned, shaking his head and laughing. "And you called me dangerous. You're the one who makes me catch fire with that stare." He pulled up her hand to his lips, gently nipping at her knuckle with his teeth. Something she felt between her legs. "I see you squirming."

"Stop doing sexy things like that then." She snatched back her hand, playfully glaring at him. A tiny someone caught her attention as she toddled over, and tried to climb onto Edward's lap. Bella made a grab for her, just in case he was still hurting. "Aren't you the cutest?"

Sasha Cullen was about three years old, and the sassiest of the bunch. She batted her lashes at Bella, smiling a big toothy grin. "Yes, I cute." She settled comfortably on Bella's lap, resting her head on Bella's chest, playing with her hair. Bella looked up to see everyone looking at them in surprise.

"What?"

"She doesn't do that," Rosalie whispered, as if she was afraid voicing it would change things. "Ever. It takes time for her to trust someone to hold her other than us."

Edward nodded. "It wasn't until the sixth visit to see her that she finally let me pick her up and wouldn't start crying." He brushed his hand over his niece's head. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, though, you are a mom."

Bella hummed softly, kissing the top of Sasha's blonde, wispy hair, earning a sweet sigh from the little angel. "I miss my son; she probably senses it."

Sammy stood up, forcing Edward to scoot over and sit beside Bella; he talked quietly of _Rogue One_ , which he'd already seen twice and planned to go again. Rosalie kissed her daughter's head, offered Bella a soft smile, and squeezed her shoulder on the way to the kitchen.

Esme simply watched her son; his eyes on the woman who belonged in a big family, and she hoped he could see it, too. Her husband was right; it was up to them to sort out their feelings.

Emmett stood up, announcing, "Who's ready to play Unwrap My Balls?"

"Me, me, me!" Sammy jumped up from his perch between Edward and Bella, raising his hand.

"That is so wrong," Carlisle whispered, rolling his eyes. "We should come up with a better name now that Sammy is old enough to play."

Esme started to order them around to pick up the wrapping paper mess.

Edward ignored his family for a moment, just watching Bella sit and interact with his niece. She hadn't shied away from the extravagance they displayed with their gifts, claiming she was used to it. Her family and Jared's father went all out for Christmas.

The presents the family had gotten her rested near her feet. The men had cleaned the kitchen in the time it had taken Sammy and his grandmother to set up the living room with all the presents. Bella had gotten a leather-covered journal, a nice sweater, a gift certificate from Rosalie that made her blush, which she refused to show Edward from where it came, and a dip pen like the one she'd said she admired on his desk. She had bought them all a little something, mostly personalized trinkets she knew they'd love after talking with them often while she worked for him.

"Maybe you should tell me more about this game," Isabella suggested, pouting. "I should warn you, I'm pretty competitive."

Edward snorted. "So is every member of the family."

"Why is Sammy only being allowed to play this year?" Isabella giggled when Sasha sat up, taking her face between her tiny hands. "Hi, Sasha."

"You cute, like me." They laughed, tickling each other before Sasha sought her mother in the kitchen.

Edward laughed, draping his arm around Isabella's shoulder. "My family adores you already."

"What's not to adore?" She grinned and looked around, noticing that they were left alone. "Shouldn't we be helping them?"

Edward shook his head. "I paid them all twenty dollars to leave us alone for a few minutes."

"That's a hundred dollars! Are you crazy?" she asked, clearly confused.

Edward smiled. She was worth it, even if it was for five minutes.

"Something you said earlier bothered me. We're moving so fast…" He closed his eyes, trying to get his words together. "Isabella, would you like to go out to dinner tomorrow night?"

He felt her hand on his cheek, her thumb brushing his bottom lip. Without looking at her, he kissed her palm; when she touched him like this, she disarmed him.

"Yes, I'll go out to dinner with you tomorrow."

He looked at her then, finding the same desire he felt in her eyes. She really needed to stop touching his mouth, before he kissed her, not giving a fuck if his family saw them.

"Finally!" Sammy stomped into the room, taking Isabella's hand from Edward's, glaring at him. "You took forever. We're all set up on the big table to play." He turned his attention to Isabella, offering her a smile. "Come on, you can sit by me and I'll tell you all the rules."

Edward took a few moments, before following them. "Let's get ready to rumble," he called out, bumping his brother's shoulder, glaring. He pulled out a drawer in the serving table against one wall, pulling out a red cap, embroidered with _#1 Champion._ "As last year's winner, I will be wearing the championship cap, and starting the game."

"What the hell?" Isabella looked at Edward as if he had two heads.

He only shrugged. He did warn her, he was competitive.

She recovered herself quickly, squaring her shoulders and pretending to roll up her sleeves. "Bring it on, Cullen. I may not know what's going on, but I'm a quick learner." She tipped her chin up. "In fact, I bet I'll teach you a thing or two."

Edward's father snorted, then asked everyone to help. They all worked together to move the chairs away from the table since they wouldn't be needed. Esme walked out of the kitchen with the biggest ball of plastic wrap he'd seen.

"You outdid yourself this year, Mom." Emmett whistled. "It has to be twice as big as last year's."

"And worth a lot more." She handed it to Edward, placing the dice on the table in front of him. "Inside are candies, coins, cash, gift cards, socks, and the grand prize inside is a surprise."

"What kind of gift cards, Grandma?" Sammy was jumping up and down, clearly excited. She answered him, earning a huge hug. "I'm going to win big time!"

"Since we have a couple of new players, I'll go over the rules." Edward held up his hands, asking for silence, and thankfully, everyone hushed. "The ball goes around the table, the person holding the ball has to unravel it to the best of his or her ability, and anything that falls out during their turn will be theirs." He met everyone's eyes, daring them to argue. "The person to their right takes the dice and must roll a double to stop the person's turn with the ball and earn a turn themselves, passing the dice to the person beside them. Any questions so far?"

Isabella shook her head. "I got it."

"Same here," Sammy called out, unable to keep from smiling. "I'm going to kick everyone's behind."

Edward continued. "As the winner for the third year in a row, I get to choose three people who lose a turn around the table at any given time."

Emmett groaned. "You're so mean. I hate this new rule."

"As last year's winner, I can make new rules." Edward pointed at his brother. "You lose your first turn."

Emmett flipped him off, making Sammy laugh and ask for money for the swear jar.

"That's it as far as the rules." Edward turned to Isabella, pulling her closer to him. "You'll sit by me."

"Hey! That's not fair," his father complained, winking at them. "Fine, let the newbie play second."

Isabella clapped her hands. "Are we ready to unwrap Edward's big ball?"

Everyone snickered, but Emmett stalked toward her, pulling Isabella into a big hug. "We're keeping you. Kick his ass, B."

"If I'm kicking his ass, I'll be kicking yours, too." She shrugged when Emmett feigned being shot in the heart. "Want to make it more interesting?" She rubbed her fingers together; the universal sign for cash. "Fifty bucks says, I'll win the grand prize."

"You're on, Swan."

Edward rolled his eyes, but he was secretly pleased how well Isabella got along with his family. It scared him just as much.

"Turn on the music, and let's get started. Anyone who disregards the rules, you're kicked out of the game. No stealing! No nudging the dice to get doubles and each dice has to be rolled every roll, not one at a time." He sent a glare his father's way. "Don't forget, Emmett's not taking a turn this first round." He leaned toward Isabella. "It moves pretty fast most of the time. The plastic wrap is a pain in the ass, and we get pretty loud."

"Are we lifting the ban on swear words?" Esme asked, shocking Isabella. "Just asking."

"Only if you all put ten dollars in the swear jar." Sammy grinned, rubbing his hands together. "Win-win for me."

"The ban is lifted!" Rosalie agreed, high fiving her son. "Let's get this fucking game started."

Emmett chuckled, enveloping his wife in a bear hug. "Hurry the fuck up, Edward."

Edward rolled his eyes, meeting Isabella's gaze. "You ready?"

"I am." She gently patted his cheek. "Don't get mad if I kick your ass."

"The same goes when I beat you."

"Beating my ass sounds like too much, maybe a slap?" She winked when his mouth dropped open, turning toward the family. "I'm ready!"

Edward shook his head to clear it, figuring out her game of distracting him. She was doing a fine job of it. Now he couldn't think of anything else but her ass all pink from his palm. She was good.

Everyone started clapping, catcalling, and whistling to distract Edward as he rolled the ball in his hands, looking for a seam. He swept the dice toward Isabella. "Starting now!"

She dropped the dice and cursed when they came up an eleven.

He worked his fingers under a seam and gave a yell of triumph as it started to unravel quickly, but cursed when it suddenly stopped.

On Isabella's third roll of the dice, double twos popped up. She snatched the ball from Edward's hands, just as he started to pull up another seam.

She immediately started to work it, watching a twenty flip out, a few chocolates, and a pair of socks. It stopped, and she quickly rolled the ball in her hands in search for another seam.

Sammy wailed about not being able to roll a double, but then roared, "Hell yes!" when he did.

Edward helped Bella gather her loot. "Beginner's luck, baby."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Do you want to make things interesting, Mr. Cullen?" She kept her eyes on the progress of the ball, watching Carlisle struggle with it, and Esme pouncing on it a second later, immediately rolling snake eyes.

"What do you have in mind?"

Edward gestured toward Emmett, who looked at the ball longingly as it passed him, straight to Rosalie's arms. Edward grabbed the dice, rolling a seven and cursing. "You were saying?"

"If I win the grand prize, we have dinner at my place tomorrow night."

"And if I win?" Edward shook his hand and rolled another seven.

Her hand settled on his free hand, hooking her fingers around his. "I make you breakfast Tuesday morning…at my place."

Edward's mouth dropped open as the dice in his other hand fell, rolling a pair of 6's. Rosalie tossed the ball toward him. It bounced off his face, but he didn't even feel it. Still in shock by Isabella's suggestion.

"I think Edward is mad again!" Sammy exclaimed, placing the ball in front of Edward on the table.

"I don't think that's his mad face, son," Emmett said, laughing. "Well played, Swan. Well played."

"I aim to win." She winked at Edward, holding up the ball for him. "You dropped your...ball, dear, even though it is shrinking."

He grabbed the ball, glaring at her. Surprising everyone, even himself, he grabbed the back of her head and kissed her hard. "Be ready to lose, _Isabella_."

She groaned as a shiver moved through her, one he felt.

He whispered, for her ears only, "Then again, sounds like we're going to win either way."

"Fuck yes."'

* * *

 **AN: Unwrap My Balls, usually for us, everyone who wants to play, chips in $20 to $50. Whoever is hosting, makes it and buys all the things to put inside. It's fun, fast moving and loud! I love it, way better than White Elephant. Next chapter: The ride back to Bella's house. Thanks for all your reviews and sharing, glad so many of you are enjoying the crazy Cullens.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

It was down to the last several rolls for the family's game of Unwrap My Balls. Rosalie passed the ball to Edward. It had been about as big as a beach ball, now down to the size of a softball. Everyone playing had done well so far; each one had stashed away their gift cards and cash, hoarding their loot in their space. Carlisle and Emmett had a little bit less, having lost turns thanks to Edward's new rule.

Sammy already had plans for his PS4 gift card for a game store as he munched on some chocolate candy, riding the sugar high.

"What's the grand prize, Mom?" Emmett itched for another chance at the ball, but it seemed likely that Bella would end up the winner.

"Two plane tickets to anywhere in the US."

"Aw, come on!" Rosalie hissed, eyeballing the ball she'd just given away. She slid the dice toward Bella, clapping her hands. "Come on, Bella! Roll it and you and I can go to Hawaii!"

Bella laughed, nodding and throwing the dice, scowling as they give her nothing good. She watched Edward rolling the ball in every direction, looking for a seam, grinning at her when he caught her looking.

"I'm going to win," he said, taunting her with a waggle of his brows.

"You sound a little too happy about that." Emmett pointed at them. "You two have a side bet. What is it?"

"None of your business." Edward glared at him, but quickly returned his attention to what he was doing. He wanted to win, even though a part of him didn't. What if he won and it became clear it was the only reason Isabella spent the night with him? There was no doubt that there was attraction between them, but it didn't mean she was ready to jump into bed.

"Found it!" He found a seam, going a bit slower to unravel it, wishing Bella would hurry and roll a double. The ball was still big enough to make it past her and to Sammy. If neither of them won, it would be their choice to spend the night together and not just because of a bet.

Rosalie watched as Bella rolled two fours, but kept on rolling as if she hadn't won the right to take another turn. Why? Did she want Edward to win? She cocked an eyebrow when their eyes met, and Bella blushed.

In the next roll, as everyone cheered them on, Bella rolled two sixes. She laughed, ripping the ball away from Edward, laughing at the pout he gave her. The ball rolled quickly, getting smaller by the second.

Sammy pounced on the dice, kissing them much like his grandmother did, and rolled them across the table. Everyone watched as they rolled several times, one stopping on a four and the other doing the same soon after. His arms shot up, then grabbed the ball that resembled a tennis ball, from Bella.

Rosalie didn't miss the way Bella sighed in relief, managing to keep a tight smile on her face. It only turned genuine when Edward leaned toward her to whisper in her ear. Whatever he said made her giggle, and nodding, she took his hand in hers.

Bella knew Rosalie was watching them and that she would have to explain everything to Rosalie. Until then, she wasn't going to dwell on the disturbing thought she had earlier. Sammy screamed at the top of his lungs, laughing and celebrating the way boys sometimes did, by pointing fingers at the losers.

"Hey, Bella. Want to go to Disneyland with me?" Sammy grinned, showing off his tickets.

"If your mom doesn't mind, hell yeah!" She knew it was unlikely to happen, but then Rosalie spoke up, surprising her.

"Actually, we can take the boys together in the spring. That would be fun." Rosalie shrugged when Bella gaped at her. "They're the same age; it's only better to go with someone your own age."

Edward chuckled nervously, turning off the Christmas music. He walked over to Sammy, getting down on one knee, as it had been done for the last ten years, and held out the championship hat toward his nephew. "You may have won this year, but I'll be working on getting back my hat next year."

Sammy nearly slammed the cap on his head, his ears sticking out. "I am the champion!"

Edward stood again, winking at Isabella. "As champion, you may create a new rule for next year."

"The new rule is…" Sammy looked at all the smiling faces watching him. "Bella has to make the ball next year." Everyone stilled, not saying a word, while Sammy remained oblivious. "I know you'll put more candy in it." He wrapped his arms around her waist, sighing.

Bella closed her eyes and internally screamed. What if she wasn't there next year? This was what she tried to avoid. Slowly, the others snapped out of it, cleaning up the mess, and highlighting the game. She didn't miss how Edward had yet to say anything to her. She rubbed the top of Sammy's head, kissing his hair.

"I'm going to get something to drink, want anything, Bella?" Sammy smiled up at her, once again, making her ache for her son. It was all so effortless how easy this boy made her fall in love with him. What a cutie.

"I'll have whatever you're having." She ruffled his hair, earning a playful shove.

"Let me give you a hand, buddy." Edward joined his nephew, without another look in Bella's direction.

Rosalie joined her, as Esme left with Carlisle and Emmett to dump the trash from the plastic wrap. "I think you're going to need something stronger than cider or hot chocolate."

"You caught me cheating."

"I think I understand why now."

Bella shook her head. "I may have won the game, and then what happens if I'm not here next year? Who will MC the game? Edward would have another reminder of a failed relationship shoved in his face, and during the holidays. I'm not trying to say we're doomed to fail, but it's impossible for me to say I'll be here next year when everything between us is so new."

"You're a damn good person to be worried about something like that." Rosalie shook her head. "The last time I called him at work, and you answered, you were on the verge of quitting."

"Oh, he was on a warpath that day, and I still have no idea what set him off." Bella had to shake away the memories or else it would remind her of what an asshole Edward had been. "Thanks for talking me out of quitting."

"I know what he's like when something is bothering him." Rosalie sighed, bumping her shoulder against Bella with a familiarity she felt deep down. "Sammy had his heart in the right place;' don't be upset with his new rule."

"I'm not, though is it bad that I really fucking hope I'm here to fulfill his rule?"

"Nothing is wrong with wanting things to work out for the best." Rosalie convinced Bella to join her in the kitchen, in search of dessert.

Everyone turned to them as they entered, a smile on all their faces. An "oh, we have a secret smile," except for Edward. His eyes lit up, only one corner of his mouth lifted.

Something told Bella he was the reason everyone else looked happy. What had he told them?

.

.

.

"Why won't your mom give me the recipe?" Isabella lamented from the passenger seat of his SUV. "That was honestly the best slice of chocolate pie I have ever had."

Edward chuckled, not surprised by her reaction. "We told you once you have a taste, you'll never forget it."

"I don't want to forget it." She looked at him, her soft, full bottom lip protruding slightly. "If I had to choose between an orgasm and a slice of that pie, I'd take the slice!" She started laughing hard when he coughed and gasped at her comparisons. "You should see your face, Edward."

"First, you must not have had the most attentive lovers in the past for you to make such claims."

"I've had good sex, great sex even, but honestly, nothing earth fucking shattering." She groaned, her thighs rubbing together. "Now I'm hungry for something else." Her gasp had him looking at her again. "Can you imagine me licking that pie filling off you?"

The car swerved as his mind conjured up the image.

"Hell, woman!"

"Oops." She licked her lips, and he had to look away before he got them killed. "I'll shut up now."

"Distract me, but let's save the innuendo and sex-laden discussions for another day."

"Oh, that sounds promising, too."

Edward snorted. "You have a one-track mind today, Isabella."

"It's the car, you in a sexy black sweater, and that scrumptious pie." She moaned softly, and Edward saw her hands settle on her lap, fidgeting. "My mind is drawing a blank; it keeps going back to the pie and your naked chest . . . and maybe even some whipped cream."

Edward groaned, shifting in his seat and imagining spreadsheets to keep himself in check. "You're going to get us killed."

"I'll behave." She tapped a few fingers on the console between them. "I need to figure out how to handle tomorrow with work and my car. I might be able to get a jump from a neighbor and just head somewhere to buy a battery in the early morning."

"We don't have to be in until nine, and mostly only because I'd like to go over all of my notes and be prepared for the video call with Toshiro. I hate working the system in the conference room, too. Last time I disconnected the call with Browning g."

"I can handle that, no problem." Bella dismissed his worry away. "I'll check your messages and emails first thing in the morning. We need to make sure Williams and Jacobs are still attending the meeting and do not call in sick. You know Toshiro will have about half a dozen lawyers sitting with him."

"He does for simple calls. I wouldn't put it past him that for this call, he'll have a baker's dozen." He turned into Bella's parking garage, but struggled for a few minutes to find an empty visitor space. "Here we go." He slipped inside the compact parking space, hoping he wouldn't find a new scratch on his car when he returned. "Let me help you with your things."

"Good, because I left with a bag full and ended up with three." She seemed happy with all the leftovers his mother sent with her. Esme had claimed it would all go to waste since they were leaving for home the next morning. They exited the SUV and grabbed the presents and leftovers from the trunk, heading toward the elevator, each in happy spirits.

"I don't know how to thank you for today, Edward." Bella pushed the button to her floor, looking up at him. "I thought I was going to spend the holiday watching old Christmas movies, crying over baby pictures of Jared, and missing him."

"I'm happy you were able to join us." Edward offered her a smile, brushing a curl of her hair behind her ear. "You fit in so well with my family, probably more than me."

"You are very different from them, except when we played the game." She laughed at the memory. "A week ago, I never would have imagined Mr. Edward Asshole Cullen likes to trash talk while competing for prizes."

"The A stands for Anthony, Miss Swan."

"I like my way better," she teased, exiting the elevator as the doors opened to her floor. "I imagine if everyone at the office saw you like I did this weekend, they wouldn't give you such a wide berth."

"Maybe," Edward grumbled, waiting for her to open her door.

"Oh, stop being grumpy." She allowed him inside, closing the door behind them. Hanging her jacket, she asked him to put the rest of the bags down in the kitchen. "Let me get those leftovers in the fridge and I'll grab the cookie recipe for you mother."

"You do know the ploy for me to get the recipe is just so I'd have to come up?"

Bella stopped midway to her kitchen, her mouth dropping open. "She's good."

"You could change up the recipe, make them too salty or something."

She gasped. "That's diabolical!"

Edward shrugged, handing her a container filled with carved turkey. "When you're going up against my mother, you need to be armed and ready for anything."

"Your family is amazing." She took another container from him, closing the fridge. "Thank them all for including me before they leave tomorrow."

"I will." Edward closed the distance between them, running his fingers through her hair and brushing his lips over hers. Her hand rested between them on his chest, the other sliding around his waist. "I've wanted to do that for hours."

"So have I." She pulled him down for another kiss, exploring him with her lips and fingers.

It was Edward who had to pull back, or else he'd never leave. As much as he wanted to stay, and he felt it wouldn't take much convincing, he wanted to take her out first.

"I should go." He dipped down for another kiss, but kept it light. "You deserve to be wined and dined, Isabella."

"I'm going to let you." She gave him one last kiss, pulling away. "Let me get you the recipe."

Edward nodded as she turned toward a drawer in her small kitchen. His hands and palms skimmed down her bare arms, and he fucking loved how she shivered under his touch.

She slowly wrote down the recipe, angling her neck so he could explore her shoulder and neck. "I'm starting to believe you."

"Believe what?"

"That an orgasm from you will be so much better than another slice of that pie." She wiggled her ass against his hips, making him groan. She tore off the recipe from the notepad, holding it up for him. "Merry Christmas, Edward."

He snatched the piece for paper from her and turned her to face him. His hands cupped her face, looking her in the eyes. "It was one of the best Christmases in a long time for me, Isabella." She nodded, getting misty-eyed. "All thanks to you. Merry Christmas, Isabella."

* * *

 **AN: Thanks to Midnight Cougar for your help with the chapter. Thanks to everyone rt'ing and sharing this fic with others. Next chapter: Let's see how they handle working together now. See you soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Last One – Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

Bella woke the following morning with a smile on her face and anticipation rushing through her blood. She had no idea what to expect when she arrived at work later, but she had hopes for the A in Edward's name to be replaced with his actual middle name. Would he go back to his asshole ways without the magic of the holidays surrounding him?

It was possible—most people didn't change overnight.

She realized, with a start, that they had forgotten to discuss what to do about her car. Edward's family was set to leave soon, so she didn't want to disturb his time with them. She'd have to figure it out on her own. It wasn't the first time she had to Google a solution. Nor would it be her last.

Once she was dressed and ready to start the day, she checked in with Jared, pleased to hear he was having a good time, even if he missed her. She called the building's super, to see if he could give her a hand, since AAA was out of the question with their two hour wait time. According to the super's voicemail, he would be out until the following day.

"Just my luck." Then she heard her salvation in the form of Garrett's usual walk of shame in the hallway. She opened her door to find him trying to fit the wrong key in his lock. "Hey you!"

Garrett groaned. "Not so loud, B."

She grinned, remembering the time he played music with a lot of bass when she and Alice had gotten drunk for her birthday while Jared was with his father. Payback was a bitch named Bella.

"If you let me borrow your car, I'll give you coffee and drugs, and then you can eat some of the leftovers I have in the fridge. Veg out on my couch."

His dark brown hair flipped down over his eyes, but he looked at her. "What's wrong with it?"

"Battery is drained, so it needs replacing or a jump. I don't really have time to do either of those things this morning."

He looked almost convinced. "What kind of leftovers?"

"Turkey and all the trimmings." The man loved a home-cooked meal.

Garrett gave her his million-dollar smile that usually got him what he wanted. "Deal." He shuffled toward her, smelling of smoke and expensive bourbon. "Can I really stay here?"

"Sure." She went to make him a cup of coffee; taking his keys and helping him make a bed up on her couch. "How was your Christmas?"

"Let's just say I had the best time unwrapping a couple of presents named Vicky and Nickie." He tried to waggle his brow, but found it painful, groaning instead.

She handed him some Advil. "Thank you for your daily reminder why I'll never let you into my panties."

Garrett shrugged, taking the tiny bits of orange salvation. "I've got to keep one real friend around for life, you know."

She smiled, kissing his forehead, grateful that Jared never saw this side of him. "Don't answer the phone unless it's me or Jared."

"Don't look in the trunk of my car, or the glove compartment, for that matter." Garrett waved half-heartily, already engrossed in mindless television. "I need to wash some gear in there."

She pretended to gag, making him chuckle and wince at the same time.

* * *

Edward checked the time as he reviewed his file for Toshiro, wondering what was keeping Isabella from calling him. What was the protocol in a situation like this? He knew she needed to go pick up a new battery or get a jump. Would it be bad form for him to assume she couldn't handle the situation herself and call to offer his help?

It wasn't his fault he had no clue what to do. His mind had been scattered. There was something about being in her small kitchen, the inviting scents of Christmas in the air, and her so close that drove everything else from his mind. She had the softest skin, and he loved how tiny bumps arose every time he touched her. His fingers itched to brush his fingers along her shoulder just to see her reaction.

He had to call her. If he called her at home, and she answered, it would likely mean she still needed help. If she didn't, then there was a good chance she was already on the way into the office.

 _See, you can handle being in a relationship again,_ he told himself.

"Bella's Bang-O-Rama, she can't come to the phone right now," someone _not_ Isabella answered. "Hello, are you there? Be…"

Edward hung up, having heard enough.

* * *

Bella exited the elevator, sniffing her jacket for the tenth time. She was positive whatever odor permeated Garrett's car was now all over her. Yuck. She carefully balanced the bag of scones for her and Edward, the two plates of baked goods for the video conference she picked up, and two coffees she bought at the café next door.

"You're late." Edward's rich voice startled her.

She kept the smile on her face as she turned to look at him with her hands full, but then her lips thinned.

Leaning against the doorframe to his office, he watched her with cold, calculating eyes. There was no sign of a smile, or even a twitch of his lips to show he was only messing with her.

She looked at the clock on the wall beside him and saw she was late, by one minute. Her eyes narrowed when they traveled back to his. "You were aware I had car issues, and the fact I had to pick up a few things for your meeting, Mr. Cullen."

"What keeps you from coming into the office at the appointed time is unimportant to me. Next time, take care of it the night before so this doesn't happen again, Miss Swan."

Her fingers wrapped around the bag of scones started to cramp. He had yet to offer her any assistance, which was a first; he used to have manners. The asshole was back and worse than ever. She wasn't sure what set him off, but she would find out. Until then, she'd kill him with kindness. Nothing confused a man more than that.

"You're right, Mr. Cullen." She settled the two plates on the desk, careful not to knock off her desk lamp or keyboard. "I don't know what I was thinking. It would've been so much better if I'd taken care of my car on Christmas day." She shook her head, holding out his coffee with a brilliant smile on her face.

He eyed her suspiciously, his gaze falling to the drink.

"Don't worry. I withheld the spit this morning since I didn't expect to see this side of you again so soon, _sir._ "

He took the drink, watching as she grabbed one of the small plates she kept beside the coffee maker behind her desk. "Here's your favorite scone. I'll be in the conference room setting up the food I bought for you and the others. I'll also set up the video screen for the video conference."

Edward didn't offer any thanks, just looked through her. "I need the file copied one more time. Jeffries is sitting in on this one."

"Already done; I'll leave it in the conference room with the others."

"Good." He slammed the door to his office behind him without another word.

Bella let out a silent scream and grabbed the food, stomping toward Conference Room B. She dialed her home number, hissing when Garrett didn't answer. He called her right back, but from his cell phone.

"What did you say to him?" It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened. Edward had to have called her place and Garrett answered, since Edward's line was very close to her work number.

"I thought it was you!" He told her what he said, apologizing several times.

She wished a hole would open and swallow Garrett. "You owe me big time, G." She ended the call, throwing it on the table.

"You are aware that you're on company time, Miss Swan?"

Her lips curled into a sneer as she turned to face him. "I'm aware."

"No more personal calls, or else I'll have you written up for it."

Enough of this; she needed to clear the air. "Just ask me why Garrett answered the phone, Edward."

His jaw clenched tight, his eyes narrowing. He closed in on her, the table biting into her ass, giving her nowhere else to go. "That's Mr. Cullen to you, Miss Swan. You need to remember your place here."

She snorted, shaking her head. "And here I thought I had a chance to earn a place here." She touched his chest. He stepped back, away from her seeking fingers. "Ask me, I know you want to know."

He closed his eyes for a moment, his hands lifting to straighten his tie. "It hardly matters now, Miss Swan."

Before she had a chance to answer, two of Edward's colleagues joined them, saying a quick hello before making a beeline for the pastries.

"I need the equipment set up, Miss Swan."

Bella pursed her lips, nodding. She wasn't about to give him hell in front of coworkers. It was harder to set everything up when her blood boiled. She felt his eyes follow her around the room, but she refused to let him see her upset.

* * *

"Ms. Weber," Edward said as he approached his office, finding that Isabella was not alone. Isabella had yet to look at him as she read through some correspondence he needed proofread before sending it out.

Angela Weber smiled at him, and he wished for once that he felt an ounce of attraction toward the woman. "Edward, I wanted to check if you'd like to have lunch with me. Cash in one of your rainchecks."

"Mr. Cullen has a conference call in ten minutes, which is scheduled for at least an hour of his time." Isabella didn't look at either of them as she flatly recited his schedule.

"I'm quite aware of my obligations, Miss Swan. Cancel the call…" He was about to continue, but Isabella snapped her eyes up to meet his, and it took considerable control for him not to step back from the look. Dressed in an emerald green dress, her eyes nearly glowed, but not with the desire as he had seen all weekend, but with anger.

"Grow up, Mr. Cullen." Isabella powered down her monitor. "Excuse me. It's time for my lunch."

"You need to cancel the call," he hissed, but pulled back when he remembered they had an audience.

"Sorry, as so stipulated in my contract, I am to have lunch between eleven-thirty and twelve-thirty." She smiled sweetly at Ms. Weber then at him, disarming him when he saw the glaze-like quality to her eyes. He'd seen them like that before, when she tried to fight her tears.

"Fine." He watched her leave, wondering if he had made a monumental mistake once more. "I'll be taking the call, Ms. Weber. Thank you for the offer."

She shook her head. "Just because it works for your grandparents, Edward, doesn't mean it will work for you and Isabella."

Edward nervously swallowed, wondering what had given them away. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't you?" Ms. Weber laughed. "Your grandparents _try_ to keep their personal life out of the office, and most of the time, it works for them. Yet, the rest of us see the love between them here; well, those who have been here long enough. Bella, she's way more headstrong and stubborn than your grandmother."

Edward wasn't sure what to say. "Thank you, Ms. Weber. I'll take that into consideration."

"Good luck! You're going to need it." She left, laughing all the way down the hall.

* * *

 **AN: *runs and hides* Oh! Thanks to Midnight Cougar, next chapter will be up first thing in the morning, I swear!**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Last One – Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

Edward knew the office was already empty; the few colleagues had finished early and left for home. The office would be empty for the remainder of the year, per his grandfather's orders. His grandparents hadn't joined them for the family holiday dinner, having gone to Florida to comfort an old friend who had lost his wife earlier in the year. He wanted his employees to spend as much time with family over the holidays.

Other than Isabella and him, no one else would be there when she returned from lunch. In other words, there were no witnesses.

The call he had scheduled had been canceled by Mr. Browning himself, leaving Edward with nothing but his thoughts. The whole morning replayed in his head. It felt as if he was watching from the outside, as if he hadn't been himself. How was he going to convince Isabella to hear him out?

His phone rang, and he answered, expecting Isabella or maybe his family. "Edward Cullen speaking."

"Uh, are you Bella's boss?"

He recognized the voice from earlier that morning, his imagination running wild again. "Yes."

"Look, Bella's going to kick my ass for interfering, but I was hungover as fuck earlier, and she asked for my car in exchange for coffee and her couch. I only answered like that, because I thought it was her checking to make sure I was still alive."

A part of him wasn't one bit surprised. "I see."

"Please don't fire her. She sounded upset when she called earlier, asking what I said to you. I'm sorry, man. I have no filter and I'm an asshole, but she's my best friend and I spend a lot of time at her place. I hate that I messed up a job for her because of it."

Edward had already figured out he had blown it way out of portion. "Thank you for clearing that up."

"You're not going to fire her, right?"

"The thought had never crossed my mind." They ended the call, but only after Edward promised not to tell Isabella about their conversation. He heard the elevator ding, and when he looked up, he met the eyes of a woman intending to start a fight.

He swallowed, ready to listen to what she had to say and to apologize _once again_ for jumping to conclusions. Too bad he was burning up under her gaze.

"Edward Asshole Cullen," she hissed, slamming his office door behind her. "Listen here, and listen good."

He stood, loosening his tie, her words faltering, but she shook it off and continued.

"I don't know who shoved the stick back in your ass."

He tossed the tie on his chair, then started to unbutton his jacket. "You'd be surprised how easy it is to get it up there when I'm feeling vulnerable and jealous."

That stopped her. "Jealous? Of Garrett, the walking condom ad?"

Edward averted his eyes, took a deep breath, and just went for it. "My last girlfriend cheated on me throughout our relationship, with a friend of mine."

Her eyes softened, but she crossed her arms over her chest, refusing to give an inch. "Oh, so that gives you the right to treat me horribly? You decided that it's better not to ask me what's going on." She huffed. "And _then_ you tried to set up a date with another woman in front of me as payback." She cocked an eyebrow. "That's mature, Mr. Cullen. You didn't even consider Angela's feelings."

He winced; he hadn't taken that into consideration. He'd been too lost in disappointment and anger to think clearly about the situation. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about?" She rubbed her face, closing her eyes and shutting him out from her emotions. "That you were wrong? That you were an asshole all morning for nothing?"

He wasn't sure what to say. "Look at me, please."

She did, and despite everything, there was still warmth in her eyes. "Why are you sorry?"

Edward circled the desk, stepping closer, flinching when she backed away. "You're nothing like her, and I keep forgetting that. I should've let you explain and not jumped to conclusions. It was just a huge misunderstanding that I deeply regret."

"That wasn't the only asshole thing you did today." She squared her shoulders. "You just stood there like a fucking dick while I had my hands full. If your mother had seen that, she'd have given you hell for it."

He closed his eyes, picturing her hands and arms full of trays and coffee. She could've spilled some hot coffee on herself. "I know, and I'm sorry."

"He let me use his car, because I didn't want to be late, and this call was too important. That was all." She seemed so unsure for the first time.

He didn't like it.

"I realize that now, and had I not been so caught up last night, we would've made arrangements and avoided all of this mess."

Her soft lips pursed, looking away. "You weren't the only one caught up."

"Can you forgive me?"

She looked at him, shaking her head. "I don't know. Between the bookstore and your reaction today, I have serious doubts we can work together."

"I need you here, Isabella." He placed his hand on his chest, then opened his arms wide. "And here." He shook his head, holding out his hand. "How about I make you a promise?"

She didn't take his hand, but stepped closer. "What kind of promise?"

"Someone told me that what my grandparents do may work for them, but it might not for us. How about we promise never to enter this building without working out whatever is upsetting us?"

She poked a finger at his chest. "I don't know, your asshole persona came out pretty quick today."

"I know, I know." He chanced brushing his hands down her arms, loving her sweet sigh. "For you to understand, I'd have to tell you about my past. And Isabella…"

"Yes?"

"I haven't dated or had se… I can't believe I'm telling you this…"

"You haven't had sex since your last relationship?" Her eyes were wide and her mouth dropped open. "Rosalie said it was like three years ago. Oh man, no wonder you're cautious and nervous as fuck. You're only doing what you can to protect yourself from being hurt. She must have done a real number on you."

"She did, and I promise to tell you all about it."

She cocked her head to one side, her lips tipping up. "Tonight, over dinner?"

"You still want to go out on our date?"

"Sure, _I'm_ not an asshole, Edward." She raised her brow. "I understand a little better, but even now that I know, I can't let you get away with shit like this again. I won't tolerate it anymore, but I also won't hold a grudge." She placed her hands on his chest, looking at him with a glint in her eye. The fire was back, but it wasn't directed toward him, but them. It was determination in her eyes, determination to make this work.

This time, she wouldn't be the only one trying.

"Talk to me, don't shut me out. I don't care if we're back at your place or mine; if there's a misunderstanding, we're clearing it up right away. And even if it's here, I won't let it stew and fester into something ugly."

"That's probably for the best," he groaned, shuddering. "After your friend answered, my imagination ran wild. I thought he'd spent the night."

"I see you think so highly of me." Her tone said she didn't find it remotely amusing.

"That's just it, Isabella. I do think highly of you, but there's this dark, self-loathing part me that tells me I don't deserve you. It also convinces me that you'd hurt me if I let you, so the asshole makes an appearance." He shrugged; eyes full of remorse. "I'm so sorry. I will control it; I promise."

"Oh, Edward." She wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. "Tell me her name and her last known address, I'm going to pay your ex a visit."

"I'm sure you'd send her running for the hills." He chuckled, kissing her hair and wrapping his arms tightly around her, afraid to let go. "Are we really still on for tonight?"

She looked at him. "Of course. Now, as agreed, I'm leaving early. I'd like to get ready for dinner and fix my car."

"Do you need a hand?"

"No, I'll pick up a battery on the way home."

"Thank you for giving me another chance."

She shook her head. "Yeah, I don't normally give those away. You're on _real_ thin ice, Edward."

"Understandable. I hope I never give you another reason to be upset with me."

"That's not realistic." She shrugged, laughing a little. "Think about it, we're both stubborn. We're bound to fight again, but jumping to conclusions, you better think twice, Edward. I'm warning you right now. Talk to me instead of shutting me out."

"You're right, and I'll do my best to make sure it doesn't happen again, but Garrett makes me uncomfortable."

"Considering your past, I understand. How about you meet him tonight, and then you'll understand why I'll never see him as anything other than a friend."

"Thank you. I'll pick you up at seven." He had to call in a few favors; a decent reservation this late in the day would be nearly impossible to get.

"I'll make you dinner."

He playfully rocked her. "I thought I told you, you deserved to be wined and dined."

She smiled, slipping out of his arms, backing away toward the door. "Yes, but I think you'll feel more comfortable at my place so we can discuss what you promised to tell me tonight."

Privacy wouldn't make it easier, but he'd do it for her. His family didn't even know everything, but Isabella would by the end of the night. Hopefully, she wouldn't think less of him afterward.

"All right, but I'll be taking you on a proper date later this week."

"Sounds good." She opened the door and gave him a lingering look. "Oh, and bring an overnight bag."

His jaw dropped, his heart racing hard in chest, even though all the blood rushed south. Something incoherent left his lips, still too shocked to make any sense to him.

"Why, you ask?" Her lips widened into a mischievous, sexy smile. "Because I'm determined to fuck the asshole out of you, once and for all."

The door closed behind her, leaving him hard as titanium and stunned. It was clear it wouldn't be long before he was wrapped around her little finger.

An hour later, the smile had yet to leave his face, until he remembered he hadn't had sex in three years. He was going to make a fool of himself.

He groaned, hitting his head on his desk several times. What a fucking day.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks to Midnight Cougar :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Last One – Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

Edward considered himself an intellectual man; though, his eidetic memory wasn't the only reason for it. He processed information different from others—considering he remembered every detail, down to the number of freckles under Isabella's right eye, seventeen of them, to the scents that lingered on her skin. It was a lot of data, and often he didn't wait until he processed it completely before he said something idiotic.

Isabella wasn't the only one lacking a filter; he just had to find a way to stop himself from reacting to his first thought. It would be easier if Isabella didn't frequently do the opposite of what he expected.

Her last words, a phrase that would stay with him for a long time, completely shut down his mind for at least three seconds. He had an incomplete memory in his mind, and it wasn't allowing him to read the situation. He had no idea if Isabella was joking about what she said earlier.

" _Because I'm determined to fuck the asshole out of you, once and for all."_

What if it was payback for the way he treated her all morning? Other words came to mind, including how she didn't want him to shut her out, to talk to him. How was he supposed to call and ask her if she meant it?

He hit his head a few more times. It had been an hour since her departure and already he missed her. He needed to call her, so he tidied up his desk, hoping to leave after the call.

" _Are you done torturing yourself yet, Edward?"_

Her sweet voice helped calm his chaotic mind.

"Considering your parting words left me addled, not quite yet." Her soft laughter made him smile. "Were you joking?"

" _It was rather mean, in a way, I apologize, but I knew you'd torture yourself. Are you sure you want the truth?"_

"Always."

She hummed, still unsure. _"Even if you don't like it?"_

He understood her reluctance to be completely honest; he hadn't originally believed it when she said her neighbor was only a friend. "Yes."

" _A part of me thinks I should just get you out of my system."_

Disappointment churned his stomach. "I see."

" _The other part of me, really likes the Edward I had seen over the last couple days and the tiny bits I've seen since I started working for you."_

"Tiny bits? I don't understand."

" _Did you really think I wouldn't know what a good man you are? You go to the Joe's soup kitchen four times a month, more if work allows it." She paused for a moment. "Let's see your donations, not only the company's, but yours pass through my hands before they're sent out. You're very generous, but not only donate money but time. I've seen dozens of cards and drawings from the children in the hospital, thanking you for your kid-friendly versions of their favorite songs." She laughed, making him smile. "I've seen what kind of person you are, even if was only on paper. Time with your family, and you over the holiday allowed me to see it for myself."_

He wanted to see her face as she laughed again. Why weren't they having this conversation face to face? It seemed easier to talk to her in a way on the phone; though, he'd rather read what she was feeling in her eyes.

"Then the attraction has been there since the start?"

" _Are you looking for me to a stroke your ego?"_

He choked on a curse word. "Dear God, Isabella. I'm still not entirely over your last sexually fueled words. I'm not sure I can handle much more of your innuendo."

" _But I like the verbal foreplay."_

He imagined her full bottom lip in that alluring pout, which was not helping the situation at all. "I do, too. But you haven't really answered my first question, Isabella."

" _I'm aware of that."_ She said something else, but not to him it seemed. _"Bleh, stupid battery needed to be replaced."_ She excused herself once more and returned her attention to him. _"Look, Edward. It's simple really; I have no clue what I want to happen tonight. At least not yet. Do I want to share a night in bed with you? Hell yes. Do I want a nice, quiet, but informative evening with you? Yes, to that, too. I'm planning to play it by ear, but I'm all about being prepared for anything."_

"I'm still reeling over the fact you're willing to see me tonight and not just walk away." Edward sighed deeply. "I don't want to mess up again."

" _The fact you're worried about that and that you called to talk it out is a good thing, Edward."_ She was quick to add more. _"You have to remember, I'm an adult, a red-blooded woman, too. I'm still thinking of your mini-strip tease in the office earlier." She cursed once, pretending to pant. "Those suits and ties on you should be illegal."_

He had to clear his throat. "And there you go again stroking my…ego."

" _Yes! That's the Edward I was hoping to bring into the folds."_ She giggled when he groaned. _"Playful, sweet, and sexy as hell."_

"We really need to discuss what the hell you see in me."

" _Shouldn't take long,"_ she teased playfully. _"Shit, I got to go. Jared is calling on Skype. I'll see you tonight. Bye."_

Edward looked at his phone and wondered how it was possible to feel so much better after a short five-minute phone call.

.

.

.

Garrett looked up from the kitchen island. "Maybe this guy isn't worth your time?"

Bella checked on the sauce, shrugging. "If Edward were here, he'd likely agree."

"Good, we're on the same page at least." Garrett helped set up the table, glaring at the candles. "You did mention we're just friends, right?"

"A few times now." She looked at the clock, shaking her head before tossing a salad.

Garrett pulled out some napkins. "Should I tell him that I wouldn't risk our friendship?"

"A minute or two around us and he'll understand."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Garrett pouted, waggling his brow. "Too incestuous for you?"

"Pretty much, because think about it. You may be only a few years younger than me, but I feel like I take care of you, as I would a brother."

"Growing up is a pain in the ass, especially alone, which is why I wouldn't risk what I have with you and Jared. My hours at the hospital are awful, so I play hard, that's all." Garrett squeezed her shoulder and offered her a smile. "I swear, I would never actually try to get into your pants. You and Jared are family to me, that's it."

"Exactly." She shooed him away when there was a knock on the door. "Go meet him, and if you scare him away, I'll hurt you."

Garrett walked over to the door, taking a deep breath before opening it. Bella's boss cocked an eyebrow, but there was no narrowing of his eyes or even a hint of distrust. It seemed more like amusement.

"You must be Garrett."

Garrett sized him up and could see what Bella saw in the man, but attraction wasn't good enough for his best friend.

"I am, come on in." Garrett offered to take the bottle of wine and flowers, but Bella beat him to it.

"Hello, Edward." She offered her boss a smile.

Garrett watched as Edward's face instantly warmed when he saw her, his eyes now softer. He whispered her name, as she kissed his cheek thanking him for the flowers.

"Edward this is Garrett, Garrett this is Edward."

"You mean your boss."

Edward cocked an eyebrow again. "I am; though, if you ever visited the office, you'd think otherwise."

"I run a mean ship." Bella grinned, taking the flowers and asking them to follow her into the kitchen.

Edward stayed behind long enough to shake Garrett's hand. It wasn't difficult to understand why Isabella would never see this man as anything other than a friend. From the one picture on her desk and the couple he saw on the walls, Garrett looked like her son, but with longer, darker hair.

"Ah, you finally understand."

"You look like her son." Edward shook his head. "I feel like an asshole more than ever."

Garrett crossed his arms over his chest, looking slightly more intimidating. "Yeah, well, you acted like one."

"I'm aware. I'll do my best not to be one anymore."

He snorted. "Have you met Bella? She'll pick a fight if something is bothering her."

Edward realized what Garrett said was somewhat true. "I wouldn't say 'pick a fight,' more like she faces an issue before it becomes a problem."

"See? You're learning already." Garrett slapped Edward's bicep, and despite the three inches and about twenty pounds more of muscle he had over Garrett, he almost stumbled. "Tell her I'm heading out. I have a date with Marcus."

"Marcus?"

Garrett shrugged. "I swing both ways."

"Oh, well, thanks for the call earlier and for agreeing to meet me."

"I'd do anything for Bella." Garrett's cool, somewhat aloof demeanor turned menacing. "Though I should warn you, I will kick your ass if you hurt her ever again." Then he bounced back to normal, calling a goodbye to Isabella before leaving.

Edward watched the door close behind Garrett with a smile on his face. He felt relieved, but most of all, he felt ready to move on with the night, and Isabella.

* * *

 **AN: Since I couldn't update yesterday since I had computer issues, I'm going to update again in a couple of hours. Thanks to Midnight Cougar, and everyone who has rec'd, retweeted or shared this fic.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Second update of the day, if you haven't read chapter 17, check that out first.**

* * *

 **The Last One – Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

Edward joined Isabella in the kitchen, removing his jacket and hanging it on one of the chairs. "Well, he was something else, but I understand now. I hadn't seen it the first time I saw him at the office when he brought you a muffin."

Isabella looked at him from the stove, smiling. "He looks like Jared, right? When James met him the first time, he was understandably nervous about him. Jared was only five when we moved in and met Garrett. James felt threatened because my son kept confusing them."

"Understandable."

"Does this mean the topic of Garrett will no longer bring out the asshole in you?" She did her best to look stern, but there was some amusement in her eyes.

"No, it won't. I promise he will no longer be an issue." He watched her move from pot to pot, humming as she worked. "I wish you hadn't gone through any trouble. I could've picked up something from _Aro's_. I know that's your favorite restaurant."

She stilled, turning to look at him. "How do you know that, Edward?"

"You pick up lunch from there at least once a week, but it's an indulgence. If you could you'd order something from there more often."

"I so would; Renata's Alfredo Marinara sauce is too die for." She looked at him curiously, the wheels turning in her head. "You've liked me since the beginning, haven't you?"

"You don't beat around the bush."

She shrugged. "No, you're well aware of that. I'm just trying to understand your motives for treating me so badly. I mean, despite their many advances, you treat Angela and Heidi with respect."

"Yes, other than the attraction that was there from the start, I did like you since the beginning. I was also scared of my feelings, and fear makes me edgy."

"Ornery is more like it. This ex, tell me about her before we eat. I'd rather not ruin dinner."

"Before I start…"

She leveled him with a glare. "You are not going back on your word, are you Edward?"

He lifted up his hands defensively; she was wheedling a sauce-covered spoon. "No, I just have a question for you." She gestured for him to continue. "You said something before, that you don't hold a grudge. Why is that? I've given you every reason to."

She sighed, her shoulders curling forward for a second or two before she turned off the stove and faced him.

"I need a drink for this story," she said, watching as he jumped to serve them a glass of wine each. They settled on two stools beside the kitchen island.

"My parents kicked me out of the house when I told them I was pregnant."

He hadn't expected that, and his hand stilled halfway to his mouth. "You had to have been sixteen."

"Yes, I was, and we all said some awful, hurtful things that day. Even if they hadn't kicked me out, I would have left. James's family wasn't happy, but they let us stay with them through the pregnancy. I finished high school early, while James did the same, working hard to get into college. My parents had a change of heart after we bumped into each other at the grocery store in my third trimester. But I couldn't get over the things they said and did to me when I needed them most. I held onto that grudge, sending James with our son to meet them a couple weeks after he was born. I couldn't face them. I was still so angry, and a little ashamed of the things I'd said, too."

Edward had a feeling he knew where this was going, her eyes turning glassy.

"I held onto that grudge for months, but I missed them terribly, and I realized I wasn't being fair to Jared, to them, or even myself. They were great parents until that fateful day. I wanted my son to know them, and I wanted them in our lives. Jared was about five months old when I called them to set up a dinner, but they died in a car accident a couple days before we could meet up." She looked at him, a watery smile on her lips. "If I hadn't been so stubborn, and told them I'd forgiven them as they had forgiven me for the things I said, maybe Jared would know his grandparents today."

"Bella," he whispered, gently lifting her from the stool and pulling her into his arms. "I'm sorry that happened; no wonder you grew up so fast and address things immediately. I understand, but I still think you should make me grovel a bit more."

That got her to laugh, much better than the few tears she shed.

"Who said I wasn't?" She pulled away, clapping her hands once, wiping away her tears. "Let's get dinner on the table before it gets cold and you can tell me all about the wicked witch."

"Suitable name, believe me." He helped her serve the chicken parmesan and salad, taking a seat at a small but elegant table. "Have you heard anything around the office?"

"Tanya mentioned someone hurt you, but it was before her time, which was about three years ago." She sipped on her wine, gathering her thoughts. "Some of the assholes at work mentioned some kind of scene she made at a work function."

"She humiliated me." He nodded, hating the way heat crawled up his face. "I hate to admit it, but she seduced me, and frankly, I was tired of being alone. We went out several times, and I think she enjoyed the aspect of my wealth."

"You don't exactly flash it."

"I know, but the name Cullen means wealth to the local socialites."

"All right, please continue."

"She must have seen that my family and friends didn't like her, and so she did her best to avoid any family functions. Eventually, and unfortunately, she convinced me to do the same. She used any excuse, claiming they were the ones antagonizing her, even though she was trying hard. It got to the point that I'd agree to avoid fighting with her. In other words, she played me perfectly. I started to see less and less of my family and friends, but she always insisted on attending company and charity events."

"But your family would've been there, too. I know your mother is a silent partner."

"Yes, they were often there, too, but we avoided them." He chewed on a bite of food, and despite the burst of flavors, he couldn't truly enjoy it. The subject always soured him. "The thing is, I started to notice, at first little things. Messages I never received from my family, or how we suddenly had to go somewhere with her family if there was a Sunday dinner or a birthday party I wanted to go to, and she kept hinting on needing expensive gifts."

"That's when you took a good look at what your relationship had become."

"Yes, and I tried to break it off. I even told her I wasn't in love with her. She was angry, threw things, but she left. Then she called two weeks later, telling me she was pregnant."

"Oh no." Bella's eyes narrowed.

"She made me believe she was carrying my child for almost five months, stringing me along. Threatening to terminate the pregnancy whenever we fought. I knew it was up to her, but I wanted the baby, Isabella."

"Of course you did."

He looked away, the understanding in her eyes disarming him once again. "It wasn't long before she started to hint at getting married, for the baby's sake. I knew it was the only way to prevent her from terminating. Though I also knew what she really wanted was my money."

"You asked her to marry you?"

"Yes, but I was desperate. I thought I could convince her to sign a prenup with a settlement, and maybe sign over the rights to the baby since she made it crystal clear she wasn't interested in keeping it or being a mother."

"She sounds awful."

"It gets worse." He gulped a few sips of wine, before continuing. "She was all about grand gestures, so there I was, in the middle of a huge charity event, down on one knee, asking her to marry me."

"What did she do?"

"She laughed and waved me off, saying the diamond was too small and that David, a colleague and good friend at the time, was better in bed that I ever was."

Her eyes widened, her fork clanking against her plate. "What the fuck?"

He nodded, feeling the heat along his neck again. "Then she went in for the kill, said she was never pregnant, and bragged how she managed to string me along, long enough for her to buy a new, very expensive wardrobe."

"That bitch." The words were delivered in a way that made a shiver crawl down his spine.

"For well over a year, I had to endure whispers behind my back, some to my face at work, and at all the functions I had to attend." Edward shook his head, then took her hands in his. "Do you understand why I've been so closed off when it comes to women?"

"I can see why," she said thoughtfully, her smile tentative. "Have you ever considered getting some help?"

"You're not the first to suggest it, and I did for about a year. I'll probably start seeing him again after the holidays."

"Good, nothing is wrong with guarding yourself a bit, Edward. You just need to think before you lash out. It's like she completely ruined your ability to trust yourself or your instincts."

"I stopped trusting them for a long time." He exhaled sharply. "Until you, and that scared me. I kept fighting it, afraid that if I gave in to what I was feeling, you'd hurt me, too."

"In your office, you said you felt vulnerable and jealous; I understood the jealously part. My _friendly_ relationship with Garrett has made other dates feel the same."

"Other dates?"

She smirked. "Just because I'm a single mother, doesn't mean I've been celibate since he was born."

He groaned, apologizing. "Makes sense, you're a beautiful woman. May I ask a question that may earn me kick in the balls?"

She pulled back, watching him carefully. "Go ahead."

"Well, it's two questions actually. Does Jared meet any of Garrett's um…friends?"

She shook her head. "No way, Garrett doesn't act like that at all around my son. I wouldn't invite him in my home if he did."

"Good, because even though there's nothing wrong with having fun like he seems to, it can give your son the wrong impression."

"Exactly, which is why I asked Garrett never to bring them around unless he really liked them. And he hasn't yet. Now, what's the second question?"

"Has Jared met any of your other dates?" He knew Isabella wouldn't bring someone to meet her son unless it was serious.

"There was one I was ready for Jared to meet, but he bailed when I mentioned it." She looked away, but smiled. "I guess my instincts weren't working too well at the time either."

"And now, how are they working?"

"So far so good, but I'll let you know for sure later." She winked, kissing his cheek. "Let me reheat this. We got so caught up in talking, it's cold now."

"Thank you." He served them another glass of wine, joining her by the microwave and leaning against the counter. "You look beautiful tonight, Isabella."

Her dress was black, a color she rarely wore, since she liked vibrant colors. It was sleeveless, fitted to her gorgeous curves, capping off the look with matching heels.

"You look handsome." She tugged gently on his black sweater and the sleeve of his grey button-up underneath it. "We sort of match." She grinned, ignoring the ding of the microwave. "Did you bring your overnight bag?"

He gently tugged on her hand on his arm, pulling her against his chest. They settled their glasses of wine on the counter behind him. He weaved a dark curl behind her ear, eliciting a small shiver to move through her. He made her gasp as his other hand settled on the small of her back, eliminating the inch of space between them.

His lips brushed along her cheek, feather soft on her skin. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Her eyes rolled closed, her lips spreading into a smile under his as they met; any retort on her tongue now lost under his expert touch. She only pulled away when the microwave beeped again. "I really do want to know," she whispered.

He grabbed his plate, sliding hers inside the microwave. "The night is young, Isabella, but also let me remind you, I don't want to mess this up." He brushed his thumb along her bottom lip as she frowned.

"You go from asshole to a complete gentleman."

Edward laughed, hugging her hard enough to make her squeal.

They continued talking as they ate and drank, their conversation turning easier as the night progressed.

All the while, Edward thought about how much he wanted her to be the last one.

The last voice he heard before he fell asleep.

The last face he saw before the night ended.

The last one he'd open himself up to as he had that night.

* * *

 **AN: Going to try to update tomorrow, but no promises. Hopefully my internet will let me. Thanks to Midnight Cougar with your help and awesome suggestions.**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Last One – Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

After dinner, each of them armed with another glass of wine, they moved their conversation to her warm and inviting living room. They settled on the plush, espresso-colored loveseat, allowing them more intimacy than something larger.

Edward appreciated it since it kept Isabella close.

The scent of her perfume, soft and unassuming, intoxicated him more than the glasses of wine they sipped on throughout their meal. It wasn't long before she had turned to face him during their discussion of their formative years. Her hands were animated as she talked about her rebellious period during her parents' separation. She was relaxed, with her shoes under the coffee table, her right leg tucked beneath her.

She laughed with him as he described his unfortunate, awkward years as a teenager, touching his arm resting along the back of the couch. He couldn't keep himself from touching her, too. Anytime she flashed one of her killer smiles, his fingers gently tugged on a dark curl of her hair. Her laughter often made him smile in return, and his fingers itched to touch the softness of her lips.

They had intended to watch a movie, but it had soon become mere background noise. Too absorbed in each other.

"I should do the dishes before I forget," Bella groaned. The back of her head rested on the couch, right over Edward's hand.

Edward's fingers gently rubbed her temple, earning a soft moan. "You made dinner, which was excellent by the way."

She opened her eyes, her teeth slowly scraping over the corner of her lips. "Thank you. As I mentioned before, I don't get to cook like that often. I enjoy it."

"How about I wash since you cooked?"

She cocked an eyebrow in surprise, which quickly morphed to amusement. "I'm sorry; I can't picture you in my tiny kitchen doing something so domestic. There's no dishwasher like at your place."

Playfully, he glared at her, tugging on another curl, harder than before. He wasn't expecting her reaction.

She moaned, her eyes rolling closed, her head tilting farther into his palm. Her nipples hardened instantly under her dress, her thighs rubbing together, her knee brushing his. "Fuck." Her voice, though low, was rougher. "I've wanted you to touch me like that since you walked in here tonight."

Edward gathered her hair in his hand, close to the nape of her neck, keeping her still.

She sighed. "You're killing me, Smalls." Her eyes snapped open as he tightened his hand in her hair, his lips hovering over hers. "Oh, Edward, don't worry, I'm quite aware there is nothing small about you."

He didn't bother to reply, kissing her instead, the rumble of a groan on his lips. They had shared heated kisses, a few tentative ones, even a sweet one he loved to savor. Yet, this one was in a category all on its own. She allowed him to take control, a feeling he found heady and addicting. Somehow, it was a compelling, all-consuming combination of heat, passion, sweetness, and exploration. She tasted of wine and something sweeter that was all her. Soft and yielding, she felt incredible against him, their chests pressed together. The sweep of her hair on his cheek made him shiver; he wanted to feel it along his stomach, on the tops of his thighs as she moved above him.

"The dishes," he whispered, pulling away to sample the curve of her cheek. "Maybe—"

"And now you're killing me again." She laughed when he groaned. "I'm not made of glass, Edward. We both know we won't have only tonight."

He looked at her then, sincerity in her eyes. "I'm aware of that; one night would never be enough. However, neither of us have had the best of luck when it comes to relationships." He pressed his forehead against hers, relishing her soft sigh. "Besides, we have all night."

Her fingers wrapped around his hand on her hip, pulling it up to kiss his palm. "You're right; we do. Plenty of time to seduce you."

He couldn't help but lean in for another kiss until she was breathless once more.

"Or you seduce me, whatever." She shook her head, rising to her feet. "Why don't you do the dishes, as you suggested, while I'm putting away my shoes and maybe slip out of my hoses?"

It was a shame he'd no longer see the sinful hint of lace along the tops of her thighs he saw every time she moved on the couch. He cleared his throat. "Mind if I use your restroom?"

"Go for it." She pointed to the one she shared with her son down the hall, warning him of the superhero décor.

"Thanks." He started heading that way when her voice stopped him.

"By the way, did you bring my coat? The one I left in your car last time."

Edward nodded, saying he'd get it later.

"That's okay. I'll grab it after. Besides, I can check if you brought a bag or not."

He rolled his eyes, but hid his smile. If she only knew.

A few minutes later, they reconvened in the kitchen. She sat and talked while he washed, despite her offer to help. "Can I get your keys now? I should get my coat before I forget; my other two are rather thin."

"You're welcome to. Though, I think I left my keys in your son's bathroom." Edward turned from the sink, giving her a smile. "I saw that Jared is a Marvel fan."

Isabella laughed, heading down the hallway. "That's saying it mildly. We're hardcore Harry Potter, Marvel, and Star Wars fans. I'd brush up on all of it for when you meet my son."

Edward stilled at the sink, her words replaying in his head several times. It was almost as if she said them without any real thought. Sort of offhand, but it didn't necessarily mean she'd want him to meet her son soon. Then again, the woman usually meant what she said.

"Uh, Edward. Are these yours?"

Edward turned, already aware of what she'd find in the restroom. She held up a travel toothbrush and shaving kit. He merely shrugged. "I packed light." And damn if his confidence didn't shoot right up when her jaw dropped along with his things.

She regained her bearings, shaking her head as she picked up his overnight accessories from the kitchen floor. "You're so fucking unfair."

He turned off the water, grabbing a towel to start drying the dishes he washed. "All night, remember?"

She nodded, her brow tightening. "Are you done?"

"Almost, so why don't you find something to listen to? I'll join you in a few minutes."

.

.

.

Edward found Isabella near her stereo, slightly swaying to the haunting tune playing. Something classical, which wasn't what he expected. The black dress clung to her curves, but it was nearly backless, the dimples on her lower back on full display. It was his first good look from that angle, and if he'd seen it earlier, they'd already be going for round four.

No doubt about it.

As if she sensed his eyes on her, she asked, "Will you dance with me, Edward?"

He joined her, keeping an inch of space between them. "It would be my pleasure."

Her skin seemed to glow under the warm lighting in the room. His hand lifted, but he only brushed the tips of his fingers down the middle of her back. Her moan drove him to distraction, but there was no missing the way she stepped back to brush her ass against him.

His palm on the small of her back pressed harder, his fingers spreading out to touch, his pinkie slipping beneath the edge of her dress. He pulled her around to face him, taking her hand, but he kept the other securely on her back. Now that he had the pleasure to touch her sans barrier, he couldn't get enough.

"You're dancing." She looked up at him, her eyebrow cocking. "You didn't bother at the office Christmas party." The memory of that night, a few weeks after she started working for him, replayed in her head. "You only glowered from one of the tables."

"If you only knew the kind of thoughts I had that night." Edward shook his head, feeling flushed at the memory. "The dress you wore drove me insane, much like this one."

Her eyes narrowed. "You mean you were upset that I wore a dress that made me look good? That's what made you such a grump?"

"The way you looked that night didn't upset me." He brushed his lips along her tight forehead, easing some of her anger away. "It was because I lacked the courage to ask you to dance." He wanted to kiss her once more, something sweeter than their last. "Instead, I sat back and watched about every man at the party ask you to dance."

"Believe it or not, I wanted to ask you. Anything to get the grouchy look off your face."

"I would've said no. I was too caught up on horrible memories of the last party I attended with some of the same people."

"She's not worth it, Edward." The hand on his shoulder moved to curl into his hair along the back of his neck. "Let it go, let her go. I'm not going to ever hurt you like she did." She hummed, her eyes dropping to his chest.

"What is it?" He tipped up her chin, wanting to search her whiskey eyes for the answer.

"At the bookstore, when you came back to apologize. I was so mad at you, I almost asked you to get on your knees and apologize again. Something told me not to, and I'm guessing, if I had…"

"I would not have taken it well. You're right." Edward looked away, closing his eyes for a moment. "I probably deserved it, but it would've been too much like what happened with Irina, and I likely would've blown up again." He chanced a glance at her, her eyes soft. "I would've felt awful afterward, but I highly doubt we'd be here today."

"Well, then, I don't regret holding my tongue that one time."

"Thank you for giving me a chance."

"Thank you for letting me get that off my chest. It was kind of bugging me." She shrugged sheepishly. "Don't think I'll be able to do that often though, hold my tongue, I mean."

Edward chuckled. "I'm aware of that, Miss Swan." He winked then smiled softly. "And from now on, I want your honesty, and anything else you're willing to give me."

She simply nodded, resting her head on his chest and humming along to the music. Her soft laugh when he danced her around the room in wide circles only made him continue in the same fashion. It wasn't long before the next song, something smoother, played, and slowed them down. Her fingers, along the nape of his neck, would curl and tug to get his attention, her way to ask silently for another kiss.

He loved to indulge her, the tips of his fingers often slipping down her back, and in response, her arms lifting to his shoulders. He couldn't remember the last time he'd done something like that, just enjoying the quiet company of a beautiful woman—or if ever had. Her simple request to dance was becoming a prelude of things to come.

With every pass of his fingers down her back, the hotter her skin became. On their next path, they lingered, dipping beneath her dress. She shivered at the little tease, and he wanted to watch her arch and writhe under him.

"Edward." The slight rasp in her voice made him groan aloud.

His lips skimmed along her jawline until he reached her ear. " _Isabella."_

Her hands grabbed the front of his sweater, their darkened gazes meeting. "If you call me that one more time, I might start begging." She pressed herself closer, her eyes narrowing, as if she was daring him.

His gaze swept away from her whiskey-sin eyes, down the exquisite length of her neck, focusing on the way her pulse pressed a fast beat against her skin. Her nipples seemed to harden further under his attention, only the fabric of her dress keeping him from tasting her there.

" _Isabella."_

She stepped back, pulling on a clasp on the side of her waist, the fabric pulling away from her shoulders and falling around her bare feet. She cocked an eyebrow, some amusement on her sweet face, likely because his tongue was hanging from his mouth. If she asked him to beg, he would.

"Are you going to make me beg, _Mr. Cullen_?"

He lifted the sweater he wore over his head, tossing it behind him. "Fuck no." He grabbed the back of her head, a fistful of her hair in his palm, taking her mouth in a searing kiss. One that would undoubtedly, be replayed in his thoughts for years to come.

Her muffled moan was lost under his lips, as his arm enclosed around her, lifting her against him.

She grabbed onto his shoulder. A gasp escaped her as he pushed her up against the wall over a set of low shelves. Something tumbled to the floor, but didn't break.

"Nothing broken …yet." She nipped at his ear as his mouth worshipped a spot on her neck. She whimpered out a "fuck yes," when he wrapped her hair around his fist even tighter.

He pulled her hair back, tipping her face up to his. "Have I told you how much I love a challenge?"

Her hand slipped between them, barely brushing her fingers over the tip of his cock. "Show me."

He groaned, dipping down to bite her bottom lip, warning her, "Hold on to something."

* * *

 **AN: Thanks to Midnight Cougar for you help with the chapter. I know, I am so mean for leaving it there, but I had to stop writing earlier than expected yesterday :( Working on the next chapter today, hopefully it'll post tomorrow. Thanks for all your love and support as our family deals with a loss of a loved one, this is one of the biggest reasons I'm still here, you're all an incredible group of people. And I love the characters. See you soon!**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Last One – Chapter Twenty**

* * *

Bella wanted Edward to lose it, even if it were only for a few minutes. The man she'd come to know was usually so in control. She wanted the passion, that fire, not just in his eyes, but also in his kiss. Taunting him with the reminder of the promise he made of breaking furniture seemed like a fantastic idea. The problem was —would he tease her back? Make her wait? She wasn't sure she could handle much more.

Edward's strong hand brushed along the side of her breast; his skin unexpectedly calloused. She wanted to know why, but lost the capability to think when he responded to her taunt.

"Hold on to something." His words made her moan.

His lips and tongue were rougher, slicker, moving gradually toward her chest. The bite of his fingers in her hair made her want more.

"Please, please." She had always been vocal, but Edward's answering groan to her pleas was loud, rumbling deep within his chest. The slight vibrations traveled through his tongue, circling her nipple, meant only to tease and delight, until he tugged with the edge of his teeth. "Fuck!"

His chuckle made her thighs clench, her lips seeking more from him.

"Every time a dirty word leaves your mouth, Isabella, I don't know whether to kiss you or do whatever I did to get you to say it again." He looked up at her, his eyes doing all the smirking for him, his tongue otherwise busy circling and teasing.

Another tug of her nipples with his teeth and she was cursing again, lost in the combination of pleasure and pain. He lavished equal attention to each breast, worshipping her. Bending lower, his lips brushing along her hips, his fingers slipped under the tie on her underwear on each side. He tugged at the fabric until they fell to the floor, his mouth taking a large sucking bite of her hip. Gentle enough not to leave a mark, but it still caused her toes to curl.

"Oh, fuck," she cried out. Her fingers raked through his hair, her knees giving away under his touch. "Stop teasing me."

"No." The word was delivered rougher than any other he'd said all evening. "I told you before, I intend to taste every inch of you, Isabella."

"I so want to let you." Her eyes rolled at the sound of her formal name falling from his busy lips; his hand skimming along the side of her thigh only heightened her response.

He watched her as he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder, settling on his knees. "Hold on to me."

She did, her fingers curling tightly in his hair. "Not fair," she whimpered. "You're still dressed."

"I won't be for long." He hummed against her hip, laying a combination of biting and soft kisses.

With the lightest touch of his tongue between her thighs, she was moaning. He was right; it wouldn't be for long. She'd been on the edge all night. _Stupid, sexy asshole_ , she thought. She didn't stand a chance against his skills.

"That's it, _Isabella._ " He coaxed a fierce orgasm with his tongue, fingers, and the heat of his gaze as he watched her come undone within minutes. He stood once she floated back to Earth, cupping her face, kissing and touching her, until she was, again, breathless.

Edward had to step away the second Isabella tried to touch him, too close to the edge himself. Already her nimble fingers had unbuttoned his shirt, wrestling it off his shoulders. If she kept touching him, he'd fuck her in her living room, against the wall.

And he couldn't.

"Not in here," he said when she whimpered, reaching for him.

Confused, she looked around, a picture of her son on the wall not far from them and a wood book end had fallen off the shelf, along with a few books. She covered her face and shook her head. "Oh, my God." Her eyes lingered on his bare chest, her fists clenching at her sides. "Follow me." Taking his hand, she led the way down a short hall toward her bedroom.

It was Edward's turn to curse as the sight of her ass, heart-shaped, perfectly curved to accommodate his hands. "Fuck."

She looked over her shoulder with a devilish grin. He hoped changing locations wouldn't kill the mood, and from the sway of her hips and her suggestive smirk, she still wanted him. She surprised him, though, pushing him against the door of her room and closing it.

It was her turn to tease. Her lips, though soft, were persistent in their exploration of his jaw, neck, and chest. He never thought his nipples were so sensitive, but under the nibble of her teeth and lips, they were. She whispered sexy little words about the strength of his body, and trailed her tongue down the light line of hair to the buckle of his belt as he kicked off his shoes and socks.

If she put her mouth on his cock, he wouldn't last for another fucking minute.

"Not yet." His fingers curled around the back of her head, pulling her up to take her mouth with his. He turned the tables on her, spinning them around until her back was against the wall. Her moan had him grinding against her, pulling at her nipples until they were taut with his fingers, her mouth soft under his.

"I need to touch you." Isabella reached for his belt, getting it and the zipper undone. She hooked her thumbs on either side of his waist and pushed at his boxers and pants; frustrated she couldn't get them more than halfway off.

He laughed and pulled one of her hands over her head, earning a little pout. Her bottom lip was irresistible like that, his teeth tugging at it. He swallowed her sounds, groaning when her free hand brushed down his back and curved over his backside underneath his boxers.

Her hand squeezed his ass and pulled him closer, his cock hard against her stomach.

He grabbed her free hand and pulled it over her head like the other, both held captive under the grip of his long fingers. He was captivated by the desire burning in her whiskey eyes, the lust simmering along the redness of her lips.

"I want you."

Three little words and he was done waiting and savoring —he _needed_ her now. His hands slid from her wrists, along the length of her arms, eliciting a shiver to move through her. He brushed his palms down her back until he reached her thighs. He pulled up until her legs circled his waist, their mouths meeting in a heated kiss.

Turning and walking across the room, he sat on the edge of the bed with her on his lap. She circled her hips until he fell back against the bed, lost in her touch.

"Fuck, Isabella. I'm a ticking time bomb."

She grabbed hold of his cock, her hand warm and soft. A small smile curled her lips as she nipped at his ear, whispering, "Boom."

He groaned, flipping her on her back, shoving his pants and boxers off. Thankful they'd discussed protection, he watched as she pulled a condom out from under her pillow. Not an ounce of shame on her face as she slipped it on him.

Slowly.

"You're killing me." He pushed her hand away, taking care of the condom and sliding a finger inside her. His forehead dropped to her shoulder, groaning at the feel of her so slick or warm. "This is going to be quick, but trust me, the night's still young."

Her fingers twisted in his hair, then trailed over his shoulders. "Slow can wait, but we can't." She did something he had dreamed about for weeks, her nails lightly raking down his back.

Something part tremble, part shiver seized his entire body. _Now, now, now._ He needed to move.

Edward lifted one of her legs until her knee rested in the crook of his elbow, thrusting inside her hard and fast. He was enthralled watching as Isabella threw back her head and moaned without restraint. Her thighs tightened around him, her fingers digging to his back.

"More."

Edward gave her what she wanted, more thrusts, harder and faster, while she continued telling him exactly what she needed. He couldn't get enough of her.

He wanted her closer, needed to touch her, settling on his forearms on either side of her upper body. His lips teased, and his tongue soothed the scrape of his teeth along her breasts, neck, and shoulders.

Her body undulated under his, opening in ways he only dared to imagine for weeks. She whispered his name, in tune with his thrusts. Her arms, loosely wrapped around his neck, started to tremble, her thighs doing the same.

She was close, but he was closer.

He cursed and rose to sit back on his calves, taking her up with him. Her hair tumbled around their faces, their lips hovering over the others', not touching. Just breathing each other in, savoring the moment.

His hand spanned her back, his other curved over her ass, helping her move over him. Her fingers slid between her thighs, until finally she screamed and clenched around him.

Unable to hold back, he lay her out before him and thrust and thrust inside her until he was right there with her, riding it until they were spent and breathless.

Minutes later, he rejoined her in bed, having taken care of the condom, only to replenish with several new packets under her pillow.

It wasn't long before they were learning something new in round two, deciding a shower was in order for round three . . . and sometime later, discovered round four could break even a good, sturdy chair.

* * *

 **AN: Phew! Thanks to Midnight Cougar, your help and encouragement is amazing and now I'm itching to keep writing again, so yay! A little more sexy times before we find out how they'll behave at the office. Hopefully a lot better than the last time.**


	21. Chapter 21

**The Last One – Chapter Twenty-One**

* * *

 _Isabella walked toward Edward as he started to get dressed. He was sitting on a chair she had just outside of her closet._

" _What are you doing?"_

 _He smiled up at her as he tied the laces of his shoes. "I realized I forgot something in my car."_

 _Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, causing Edward to frown. He sighed when he realized what she was likely thinking._

" _I'm not leaving, Isabella. I'm simply going down to my car to get the last of the presents I bought for you and your son."_

 _She loved when he called her Isabella; no one in her family used it, and the fact it was only him made it more special to her. A part of her was still guarding her heart against Edward, erecting walls when she thought there were none left._

 _She was wrong, and now she hurt him._

" _I'm sorry." She ran her fingers through his hair, loving the softness of it after their shower. "I guess you're not the only one quick to jump to conclusions."_

 _He captured her hand from his hair, kissing her fingertips, his darkening eyes on her face. Considering she was completely naked, he seemed to focus on fixing whatever snapped during her moment of doubt._

" _Did you honestly think I was leaving because I got what I wanted?"_

 _She held up her free hand, holding her forefinger and thumb an inch apart. "For a moment."_

 _He nodded, understanding after his behavior at the bookstore and at the office when he thought she spent the night with her neighbor. He didn't blame her for a moment of doubt._

 _Isabella's fingers swept through his hair again, unable to stay away from it. "I'm human; don't let this be a step back. Now, we both know, a small part of me is still scared you're going to hurt me."_

 _He lifted her hand to his shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer. His forehead rested on her stomach, his hands sweeping down the back of her thighs and knees._

 _For several minutes, neither of them said a word, simply holding each other. She finally broke her silence. "There are times you make it so easy to fall for you, others…" She didn't need to continue; he knew what she'd say._

 _His grip tightened around her hips, looking up at her. "I swear to you, Isabella, I will earn your trust, and hopefully, you'll let me catch you as you've captured me."_

 _Her fingertips brushed along his cheeks, swept over his bottom lip, her eyes focused not on her exploration, but his eyes. As if she searched for something._

" _Yes, I think you will earn it. You're halfway there; I swear it, Edward." She bent slightly to press her lips against his, sliding onto his lap. Her knees on either side of his hips._

 _He groaned, loving the feel of her warm skin against his. He was really regretting the stupid idea he had to go down to his car while she walked around naked. He was fully clothed, and she was glorious without a stitch on. His hands roamed up her back, his thumbs grazing the sides of her breasts until his fingers dug into her ass. He made a move to rise to his feet, but she whimpered a protest._

" _You promised we'd break furniture, Edward." Her kiss-swollen lips formed into something more mischievous; he loved that side of her._

" _I did promise that." Edward teased her earlobe with the scrape of his teeth. "Do you remember what you said to me at the office, before you left?"_

 _Her hips rolled over his cock, urging his hips to thrust up against her. She moaned his name and begged for more. Her hands slipped down his chest and under his sweater, his muscles tightening under her touch. She pulled it up and over his head in record time, leaning back to see more of him. "I think I said something about fucking the asshole out of you."_

Edward startled awake; the sting left behind by her teeth lingered on his neck. She had driven him insane on that chair the night before. He looked at the clock on the nightstand and realized it had been only a few hours earlier. His eyes drifted to the broken chair by the closet; one of the stabilizer bars had snapped in the middle. He had used to it to gain some leverage while taking Isabella from behind.

His cock hard from his dream twitched under the sheets. He wanted her—repeatedly. Already, he knew he wouldn't ever get enough of her. He'd always known that, if he were honest with himself.

Was that why he fought his attraction to her for so long?

Isabella's hand clenched on his chest, alerting him, she was rousing from sleep. She moaned softly through half-parted lips, the light filtering from the hallway highlighting her beautiful mouth. He caught his name and a curse, his own hand tightening around her hip at the breathy quality of her voice.

While they had slept, they became intertwined; her hair tickled his abdomen and chest. Her breaths against his skin teased him, and though it was torture, he wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

His fingers brushed her hair away from the face, her lips forming a perfect little pout as she slept, dreaming of something. Around her eyes held none of the tension or sadness he often saw when she'd suddenly go quiet, thinking of whatever it was that bothered her.

She had already come to mean so much to Edward. He could only hope her words from the previous night would become reality. She would trust him with her heart; love him as he knew he'd love her.

It was too early to name the emotions he already felt for her. Although, he thought he was practically there. The magical days surrounding Christmas were over. Yet, the fact Isabella had been part of it, made him even more aware of the depth of his feelings. It wouldn't be long; though, he wondered if he'd have the courage to tell her.

Isabella moaned again, still sleeping quite soundly, but it wasn't long before Edward realized she was dreaming about their last time together.

He closed his eyes, hoping that removing the image of her so close to his dick would allow him to calm down.

She should be resting; he had kept her up long enough.

 _Let her rest._ He kept repeating that to himself.

 _But, his dick had other ideas._

* * *

 **AN: I am on a roll, nothing will get in my way, even guest reviews! Thanks to Midnight Cougar, now I'm off to write some more!**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Last One—Chapter Twenty-Two**

* * *

Isabella stretched alongside Edward on her bed a few hours later, a satisfied smile on her lips. All her muscles felt loose and well worked; considering how she'd spent the night in Edward's arms, doing all kinds of NSFW things, it was a wonder she had the energy to do anything else.

Edward panted beside her, one of his arms lying across his eyes. "Let me just say that you can wake me up like that anytime." He turned toward her, his mouth stretched into a lazy, satisfied grin. "No need to ask for permission next time."

She laughed, moaning as his hands started to wander. "I'll keep that in mind, and if you get the urge to have some breakfast…" She squealed as Edward pulled her beneath him, hovering over her body. His eyes dark and full of desire, even though she made him come in her mouth only minutes before.

"In that case…" He didn't bother to elaborate. Instead, he painted trails of heat and lust with his tongue, down her body and between her thighs.

He was right, Isabella realized, it was the perfect way to wake up in the morning.

.

.

.

Isabella shifted off the mattress with great care; Edward's body draped across it, one arm slung over the edge of her platform bed. He was gloriously naked, his biteable ass on display for her appreciative eyes.

She heard him groan in protest, but she simply brushed his hair with her fingers, soothing him.

"You wore me out, Isabella." He grunted quietly and fell right back to sleep.

She brushed her lips on his forehead, sighing and feeling reluctant to leave him. There was no helping it, though; she was starving for food. She had no doubt, when Edward woke up again, he'd be just as ravenous. They worked up quite an appetite.

On the way out of her bedroom, she grabbed her cell phone and checked her messages.

Her son Jared sent her some funny pictures on Snapchat and Messenger. She felt the usual pang hit her hard with him being gone. After cleaning up and getting dressed in the bathroom, she headed to the kitchen to start on a late breakfast.

She made her usual after-Christmas breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes; her son on her mind once again. By now, he'd be chin deep in whipped cream and maple syrup at his grandfather's ranch. The pang grew, making her stop for a couple minutes. She swallowed deeply, her fingers flying over the keyboard on her phone.

Jared would be out of touch for at least another day, the signal on his great-grandfather's ranch was spotty at best. He wouldn't get her message or video until they went in to town. Satisfied she'd gotten something off her chest, she went back to work on breakfast.

Almost an hour later, she walked out of her kitchen, carrying a spread of food filled with wonderful scents, and into the bedroom. She carefully balanced a tray on one hand, while holding two mugs of coffee in the other. Thank God for her waitressing days, or else she would've spilled coffee all over herself.

She found Edward in the exact same position as when she left him. A giggle slipped out when he groaned again, his ass clenching as he shifted around to look at her.

His sleepy, gray-green eyes widened a bit, a hum rumbling in his chest. "I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful sight first thing in the morning."

"Oh, really? Is it the sight of food and coffee or me?" Isabella set down the tray and settled against the headboard, placing their coffees on the nightstand.

Edward moved around slowly, another groan on his lips. He looked like a predator as he crawled toward her, his hand making its way up between her thighs.

She held out a slice of bacon and waited for whatever he'd do next.

"Both," he whispered. Edward trailed his fingers along her hips, up the side of her breast, placing small kisses on her neck, before snatching away the bacon with his teeth.

She had never seen him so playful, except for the game the other night with his family. It was rather sexy to see him so relaxed and just enjoying life. It might sound cheesy, but there was something in his eyes, that wasn't there previously. She would never say it was a twinkle, at least not out loud.

They ate their food in silence, sharing a smile or five. Isabella found herself distracted by him. It hardly helped that Isabella knew he was naked under the sheet he had draped over his lap. She was a little sore; it happened when it had been a while since she had sex and so many consecutive times.

Many, many times. Edward had the stamina of a teenager.

"What has you looking so smug, Swan?" Edward bumped her shoulder, looking rather smug himself.

She shrugged, deciding honesty was the best policy. "I was counting how many times you made me come over the last twelve hours."

Edward choked on the drink of coffee he was taking, forcing her to take the mug from him. "You can't say things like that." His hand went under the sheet to make a rather large adjustment.

Isabella sighed, watching the movement of his hand. "I've never been more grateful for cheap, white sheets." She giggled when Edward tackled her, but soon he had her moaning his name, the rest of the coffee forgotten.

.

.

.

Sometime later, and after two more orgasms each, they decided to veg out in front of her television to Netflix and chill. Edward had told her he had never done it in his life. Isabella had to do something about it immediately, and put on a show they'd agree on: _The X-Files_.

A fellow geek in the making or maybe he'd been hiding under the five thousand dollar, tailored-to-perfection suits. The thought of his work suits made her still beside him, which he noticed right away.

He turned toward her after lowering the TV volume, taking her hand in his, only to press it to his lips.

"I'm afraid what work will be like when we return to reality tomorrow."

He didn't try to placate her or even lie. "I haven't given you a reason to believe I'd behave any differently. The last time I acted rather abhorrent without knowing all the facts; another thing I don't often do."

Isabella nodded. "You are very research-orientated and need to know everything before you start on a project or anything else, for that matter."

"You can tell me I'm quite anal about it, Isabella." He hummed, kissing her cheek. "I won't take any offense to it."

She laughed, pushing him away slightly. "I'm not only worried about Edward Asshole Cullen making an appearance, you know."

"What else is it? As if my brutish tendency to be an asshole, along with dull and stiff, while working isn't enough to worry about."

Isabella was finding it difficult to concentrate while Edward skimmed his lips along her neck. She barely managed to find the words. "A part of me doesn't want you to treat me differently because we're dating."

He stilled and pulled back, watching her for a moment. "Are you expecting the kind of relationship my grandparents have in the workplace?"

"You sound disappointed?" She shrugged, sighing. "The office gossip is going to be horrible and you know it."

Edward nodded in understanding. "Yes, but only long enough for them to notice I no longer have a stick up my ass." He tried to dismiss it, but then paused for a few moments. "Then again, even if it only lasts a while, until they move onto something else, I'd rather not have you endure that."

"I have no idea how to approach the situation."

"Neither do I." Edward draped his arm over her shoulders, pulling her closer. "I wish I could say that we can go back to normal as if nothing has changed between us."

"I sense a 'but' coming."

Edward smiled a little, giving her ass a gentle squeeze to make her giggle. It was what they needed to lighten the mood.

"Honestly, I don't think I can go back to the way I was. You have to remember, I acted like an asshole because I wanted you so much, and I took that out on you."

"Thanks for reminding me why you were an asshole."

"You're welcome." He didn't say anything for another minute, as if he struggled to find the words. "I think we need to act like ourselves, period. You know when I'm stressed I will be more aggressive about the work."

"That's perfectly understandable. You deal with multi-million-dollar accounts and investigations." She pressed a kiss to the stubborn tilt of his jawline, feeling the tension there. He'd been worried she wouldn't like his words. "I think you're right, Edward. We're not your grandparents. We need to do what feels natural since we've tried to bottle everything up for the last two months."

"You have no idea." Edward's lips quirked a bit, his face and ears heating slightly. "I hadn't had sex other than a one-night stand shortly after Irina humiliated me. It made me feel just as bad, too."

"I'm not simply talking about sex, Edward." She shifted until she was straddling him, enjoying the soft groan that fell from his lips. "You've kept yourself so closed off, even to your family."

"I'm trying." He cupped her face, gently kissing her lips. "Not only for you, but for me, too."

She smiled. "That's what I wanted to hear."

His brow tightened. "You said once that not just anyone will meet your son."

Isabella swallowed, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. "Yes."

"Will I someday meet him?"

 _Do you want to meet him?_ The urge to answer with the question was on the tip of her tongue. Instead, she pulled him closer and gave him a whispered reply. "I don't know when, but one day, yes."

* * *

 **AN: I'm trying to go down my list of my current fics and update them at least once this month. Wish me luck. I miss writing so much!** **Thanks to MC for your help with the chapter and thanks to the long ass wait at the doctor's office that allowed to write this. Onto Crosshairs XOXO**


	23. Chapter 23

**The Last One—Chapter Twenty-Three**

* * *

Isabella sat at her desk, tapping her nails on the surface, wondering if Edward was late on purpose. Admittedly, she felt nervous of their romantic bubble popping once they were in the office. Thanks to Edward's grandparents' insistence, the office was blessedly empty and would remain that way until after the first of the New Year.

That was, except for Edward and her.

To be fair, she was only there to help with setting up everything Edward needed for a conference call with a client in Beijing. The client's file was prepped and organized on the conference table, the video call awaiting connection once Edward was ready.

However, there was an unforeseen issue: Edward was late, by an hour, which according to Tanya, had never happened in the three years she worked for him.

Was it too much to ask him to text her? She didn't know if she should be offended or not. The last time they were in the office, Edward's foot was in his mouth, and she basically told him off. She tapped out a quick message that was simple, concise, and practically all business, except for the XO she attached at the end.

She second-guessed herself after fifteen minutes with no response from him. A quick check of the time indicated Edward had about twenty minutes before the conference call, and she knew associates called the client a tyrant for a reason. If Edward were late, they'd likely lose the account.

A call down to the security office proved fruitless, but they would inform her the second he arrived.

The time ticked down to the last seven minutes. In the conference room Edward preferred, she set up his second laptop, as per his request for her to take notes. She started a fresh pot of coffee, knowing he would need it the moment he stepped into the room. She grabbed the three pens he always had handy when conducting such calls, double checked the batteries on his favorite laser pointer, and powered up the large flat screen.

Despite the darkening sky outside, there was a glare, but she took care of that with a simple switch of the button. Her headset indicated an incoming call as she worked; security warned her Edward was on the way up and he looked about ready to kill.

She blew out a breath and told herself that whatever it was that had him on a warpath, she'd deal with it _after_ the conference call. The _whoosh_ from the elevator made her tense for a second, then she shook out her hands and whispered, "Show time."

Edward walked toward the conference room, instead of his usual stop at his office, as if he expected her to be on top of things despite his tardiness. His tie and shirt appeared to have a huge blue ink stain on it, his hair was a mess, and he had two-month vacation luggage under his eyes. He hadn't slept from the look of it.

Tired Edward made for a grumpy as fuck Mr. Cullen.

She sighed and ran right past his protests to grab his extra suit from his office.

"Where are you going?" He did not sound one bit pleased.

She returned to the conference room where he stood waiting for her. "Strip." It was a clear no-nonsense demand.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "As you can see, I had a horrible morning."

"As much as _I_ would like to hear about that horrible morning, we don't have time. Right now, the woman you hired is about to go into professional mode. Understand?"

His lips quirked, but he managed to keep his smile from showing. He simply nodded.

"Get to stripping, Edward." She already had everything unbuttoned from the hanger and started to hand the pieces of clothing to him.

"That's not very professional?" Edward's grumbling made her smile, but her lips zipped. "You have nothing to say, Isabella?"

"You're stripping in the middle of the conference room—that is pretty much one of my fantasies. I'm keeping my mouth shut for a reason. Now _that_ was not professional."

Edward stood there stunned for a full thirty seconds, before she snapped her fingers in front of his face to get him to keep going.

"Move it or lose it, Edward. Quite literally, not only do you risk losing this account, but he's good friends with Toshiro. You might lose both if you don't strip down now."

Edward continued to grumble at her tone. "If you only knew…"

Isabella held up her hand. "Stop, we don't have time to deal with it. You hired me to keep your department running smoothly. We'll deal with your bad morning after the call."

He nodded; she was right, of course. Within minutes, he had his pants mostly on, Isabella helping him with his tie. "Bend slightly," she stated, her brow furrowed with concentration. He did as she asked, her fingers running through his hair a few times.

Much to his chagrin, he went hard as a rock the moment she touched him. She tried to keep a straight face, but failed, laughing under her breath.

"Laugh it up, Isabella. I know you like to do that with my hair when I have my mouth on you."

Isabella pursed her lips, meeting his eyes for the first time since he walked in the conference room. "Trust me; I'm having difficulties as well, _Mr. Cullen._ "

The tension between them deepened, both of them reaching for the other. His hands slid up her back, ready to press his lips against hers.

Then a bell rang, literally, though, in this case, it was an incoming call.

"Shit!" Isabella scrambled away from Edward, her gaze roaming over him. "You'll do, if you sit down for a few minutes."

Edward shook his head, looking down to see he still hadn't zipped up and buttoned his pants.

Her eyes widened but pointed for him to sit down as she slid under the table. "Answer it!"

Edward thought his morning couldn't get any worse—apparently, it could. He answered the video call from his client, a ruthless software and app mogul. Answering in perfect Mandarin, he tried to appear at ease as Isabella's quickly remedied the situation with his pants.

He wasn't sure if he should be insulted that she didn't try to feel him up; it would've been the perfect opportunity. Then again, she was trying to ensure everything, excluding him, went off without an issue. At least one of them could remain professional with her hands on his crotch. He was never going to live that down. No one would believe that type of situation could ever happen to him.

He assured the client he had studied the files sent to his office as Isabella crawled out from under the conference table. She adjusted the gray pencil skirt that hugged her beautifully, fluffed her hair, and winked at him, which he caught from the corner of his eye.

She avoided specific areas already mapped out by people before her, to stay out of the camera's view.

Edward returned his attention to his client, taking a moment to make sure his pants were fine and his body under control. He stood, pressing a button for a screen to come down from the ceiling to start his presentation.

Isabella served him his coffee nonchalantly, as if she hadn't been under the table with her hands on his goods. Shortly thereafter, Edward was able to concentrate while she took notes, typing away at his second laptop beside him. After two hours, the client seemed much more confident about Edward and his grandfather's company, and ended the call.

Isabella and Edward tossed their pens on the table at the same time, both of them bursting out laughing. Her eyes softened as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Do you think he bought it?" Edward pointed at himself then the blank screen.

"You looked professional and put together. They had no idea how bad your morning was or that I was under the table on my knees for about thirty seconds." She shrugged, leaning toward him, touching his hand. "Sorry about being so bossy when you got here."

"Think nothing of it. It helped put my ass in gear."

She grinned, her shoulders relaxing. "What happened?"

Edward rolled his eyes, looking up at the ceiling, shaking his head. "After having to leave your bed much too early this morning, I got a flat on the way home."

She once again fought a smile. "You don't know how to change one, do you?"

"For your information, I didn't have the tire iron." He refused to admit she was right. "Have you ever tried to get AAA to come out at five in the morning? It was almost ninety minutes before someone came out to help me."

"Did he or she have a tire iron?" She smiled, as he rolled his eyes.

She didn't need to know the tire iron was attached to the jack, and if he had taken the time to read his owner's manual, he would've known that.

"I know all the bells and whistles of your SUV, Mr. Cullen."

Edward's eyes snapped open, landing on her warm, brown eyes. "I see." He let his head drop to his chest as he started to laugh. "You did say you're saving up for luxury car, of course you know all about it."

"That's right. After driving yours, I knew I had to have one. You're not the only one anal about knowing every little detail about something. I don't just dive in head first."

"Good to know." He gestured for her to join him, needing her closer. For a few seconds, she seemed unsure. "No one is going to come into the office today. I just need a little comfort please."

"I am officially off the clock right now."

Edward nodded, knowing she needed to keep that part of their relationship off office hours.

She sighed and walked toward him, raking her fingers through his hair again. He hummed in response and earned a soft smile from her. As if they'd been doing it forever, she slipped easily into his lap, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. He groaned when she pressed her lips to his jaw and nibbled his ear.

"Okay, now, continue about your horrible morning." Her warm breath fanned his face and ear.

He had to clear his throat. "After the tire was fixed and I was back on the road, I headed home to find I had forgotten they were working on the plumbing. I'd been notified several times over the last weeks and had completely forgotten about it."

She looked at him. "Did I distract you that much?"

"Yes." He shrugged when she mock-pouted. "Honesty, remember? Anyway, at some point between calling AAA and heading home, I had dropped my phone in a puddle."

Isabella realized why he hadn't called her or responded to her texts. "Let me order another one."

Edward tsked her. "You're not on the clock anymore, remember? Besides, I already did after I showered at the nearby gym."

"I think we're going to have problems figuring out this working for you while we're in a relationship."

"As long as we learn together, I'm sure we'll figure out a happy medium." Once he was sure she understood they were going to try to work it out, he continued with his morning. "I picked up things on the way out the door, including the blue ink pen, which you know I loathe."

She snorted, shaking her head.

There had been an incident shortly after she started working for him that involved a blue ink pen. He had marched straight to her desk, opened her drawers, and proceeded to remove all pens with blue ink. Once done, while she stared wide-eyed and even slightly scared, he'd thrown them in the trash. He told her never to replace his pens _and_ hers with blue ink or she'd be fired.

"I thought you got rid of them all."

"I did, but the one I grabbed happened to be the one Irina had given me for my birthday, which I returned." He cocked an eyebrow, waiting for her to read between the lines.

"Holy fuck, she's been to your apartment!"

"Yes, though I have no idea when." Edward sighed and rolled his head to release some of the pressure around his neck and shoulders. "I made my way down to security to make sure she would no longer have access. The pen exploded in my hand when I futilely tried to call her after I was already dressed, it went to voicemail."

"Why after all this time would she come sniffing around?" Isabella sat up, her anger rolling off her in surging waves. "This makes no sense!"

"I don't know why, but it hardly matters. I'll make sure she understands she's not welcome in my life or in my home."

"You better change the locks."

"Security was sending someone up when I left this morning." Edward pulled her closer, feeling better. "Now, since I promised I'd only keep you for a few hours, why don't you head out and we'll meet for dinner later?"

"I'll drop off your stained shirt at the cleaners."

Edward tried to protest, but she wouldn't hear of it. She was with him, and sometimes people in relationships did those kinds of things for each other.

"Now that you're suitably much more relaxed, I'll head out." She stood but placed her hands on each arm of Edward's chair.

He swallowed thickly when he saw the desire in her eyes. "I'll have lunch delivered, too." When he simply nodded, she smiled. "See, you can handle a girlfriend."

"A bossy one."

She laughed and popped a kiss on his lips, one that left him panting and hard. "You'll get used to it, but honestly, you'll need your energy for later."

Edward's eyebrows rose. "Why?" He watched her move throughout the room, cleaning up like the sexiest fucking hurricane.

She winked, promising she'd take care of dinner, but left him with one last thought on the way out. "We broke furniture at my place, but not yet at yours."

* * *

 **AN: I'd say about five chapters left, unless the characters decide to completely derail me. I have no idea what's updating next, lately what seems to be working to cut through my usual ADHD is having a random picker choose what I work on. I had no idea it would work, but so far so good! I'll spin that sucker to work on something for the next few days. Wish me luck!**


	24. Chapter 24

**The Last One**

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

* * *

Isabella hummed as she cooked, deciding it was best to do so before she headed to Edward's condo in another hour. She'd just heat it up once she arrived. As nice as it would be to prepare their dinner in his state of the art kitchen, she was familiar with hers. If she were honest with herself, she didn't want to waste much time cooking while she was there either.

She had visited his condo on several occasions besides Christmas, mostly to pick up files or things he'd forgotten, or to drop off dry cleaning. Twice, she had to interview a cleaning lady, since he had a habit of sending them running. Thankfully, at the time, he didn't try to insult her by having _her_ clean his place. She would've strung him by the balls if he had even suggested it.

Her laptop rang right on time; Jared scheduled to call before she headed out for her overnight stay with Edward. She tapped on the screen and smiled at her son's face as it came into view. His eyes an interesting hybrid of brown and blue popped against his lightly tanned skin. He'd been out on the snow, his cheeks and nose flushed red. He was a cutie, if she said so herself.

"Hi, Mom!" He waved his hands excitedly. He looked adorable in the scarf and beanie she got him for his trip. "We got the satellite internet thing working finally. I can Skype now from the ranch." It also meant more texts, photos, and Snaps; she loved hearing from him. She missed him so much.

"That's cool, Son." She lowered the flame on the sauce to a simmer and turned her full attention to her boy after washing her hands. "How was your riding lesson?"

"Cold." Her son pretended to shiver, making her smile. "I know I complain about the rain and mist back home, but I can't get warm here unless I'm wearing ten layers, Mom. It's so annoying!" Her son talked much like her, with his hands emphasizing every word. "Good thing is everyone here is a pro at making hot chocolate." Jared licked his lips, his eyes glazing over at some recent memory of the concoction. He was quick to add, "Though, not as good as yours, Mom."

"Pfft, of course not." She winked, happy to see him so animated. They talked for a bit, Isabella working around the kitchen to finish up.

"So, where are you going on your date?"

Isabella dropped a plastic container on the floor, her eyes widening. "Who told you I had a date?" She hadn't mentioned it to James or Vicky; though, Vicky had a vague impression Isabella was interested in someone.

Jared rolled his eyes. "No one told me. I can tell. You have your hair down and it looks very shiny. You're wearing a dress, and you hum or whistle when you're happy. Since I'm not there which makes you sad…" He shrugged, looking away for a bit. "I'm still the number one man in your life, right?"

Isabella turned the laptop away from the dinner she was packing up and sat down on one of the barstools by the island to face her son. "You will always be number one, Jared. Just because I'm dating doesn't mean that will change."

"Even if you have a baby?"

Isabella's brow tightened, her eyes softening. She knew Vicky was pregnant and she and James planned to tell him over the holidays. She had hoped he would take it well. "Just because your dad and Vicky are having a baby doesn't mean they'll love you any less."

"I know." Jared sighed, shrugging again. For a ten-year-old boy, he seemed much younger as he averted his gaze with a slight pout. "Dad's been great, so much better than last Christmas. I'm a little mad that it's because he has a baby on the way."

"That's not the reason." She spoke quietly to her boy, wishing she could hold him. "Your dad has been through some things and therapy has helped him a lot over the last few years."

"You guys keep saying that, but I don't know what those 'some things' are."

James made many mistakes growing up, and his all-nighters during medical school had taken a toll. He had turned to drugs to maintain his GPA and had to go to rehab. It was something they both agreed to discuss with their son when he was older. "I'll talk to him; maybe you're old enough to know about it now."

Her son's lips quirked up to one side, his dimple making an appearance. "Is it really that bad?" He didn't give her a chance to answer, as he frowned. "Hey, you never answered my question about a baby?"

Isabella waved her hands around. "We just started dating! We are nowhere near ready to discuss babies." Her imagination would head down a rabbit hole if they continued that discussion.

"Me thinks you protest too much, Mother." Jared rested his chin on his hands, batting his lashes playfully. "What's his name anyway?"

"Edward, and that's all we're discussing until you get back."

"Edward, eh? Does that mean I'm meeting him?" Jared's excitement was evident. "Does he like sports? What kind of movies does he like? Please tell me he's into Marvel and Star Wars. I'll even settle for Harry Potter and LoTR. Maybe we can go play laser tag. Can you ask him?"

Isabella wasn't sure what to say at that point; she loved the idea of them meeting. But wasn't it too soon? She remembered how sincere Edward was whenever he asked about Jared. Maybe it wasn't. It was up to her, right?

"I'll ask him about laser tag." She and Jared were pretty competitive in all type of games, and they learned early on if they played against each other, they'd battle it out for hours if they allowed it. If they were on the same team, they were a formidable one to beat. The fact Edward seemed as competitive could be a good or bad thing, depending on how well he played.

"Yes!" Jared pumped his hands in the air. "Laser tag, here we come."

"We'll see, Jared." Isabella rolled her eyes and sighed. Once her son put his mind to it, in this case, meeting Edward and playing laser tag with him, there would be little to stand in his way. She hoped Edward was game.

.

.

.

Isabella tapped her foot to the Christmas music as the elevator climbed skyward toward Edward. There was a sense of anticipation that made her body thrum, a part of her desperate to lay eyes on him. Not only because he filled a suit quite nicely, but she wanted to check on him. His day had started quite horribly, and she hoped she helped make it a little better.

The doors opened to find a trench coat on the ground outside of Edward's door and a scantily clad woman standing in front of a horrified Edward.

"You must be Irina."

"Isabella, this…I…" Edward ran a hand through his hair.

Irina turned on her skyscraper heels, managing to stay balanced, considering her sizable boobs. She smirked, her hand on Edward's chest. "Oh, you must be the hired _help._ "

Isabella set her tote bag and containers on the floor just outside the elevator and slipped out of her jacket, even started to remove her earrings.

"Edward, does she have your permission to touch you?"

Edward's brow tightened, stepping away from Irina, having only noticed Irina's talons digging into his shirt. "No, she does not."

Then Isabella surprised the hell out of him. "Edward, I quit."

He gasped, his eyes widened as she advanced on a frightened Irina, circling her, as if she were prey. Irina had a few inches on Isabella, but he knew she could take her with ease. Irina cried over a cracked fingernail.

"You can't quit, I need you!"

"You can hire me back as soon as I'm done sending Irina out." She sent Edward a wink and a heart-stopping smile, making him relax.

However, that didn't last long; he was afraid of her getting hurt. "I don't understand."

"I don't want there to be any confusion. I'm kicking her ass for hurting you as your girlfriend and not your employee. Just in case she tries to go after the company."

Edward shook his head, catching on with her plan to scare Irina away. "I'm sorry that you feel it's necessary to leave my company. Due to the nature of your quitting, a sizable severance package will be ready for you in a few days."

"Thank you."

"I should remind you, you can't really afford another assault charge against you."

Isabella simply shrugged, cracking her neck a couple times, and watching Irina from under her lashes. It was not a sexy look when aimed with such a sinister smile.

"I, uh, I only came to get my things," Irina blurted out, keeping her eyes on Isabella as she bent down to grab her coat.

"In your pajamas?" Isabella wasn't buying it. "Did you drop your coat suddenly because you're allergic to polyester? How did you get past security again? Edward already gave them strict instructions never to allow you up here."

"I uh…" Irina's back straightened, gathering herself. "Look, Edward and I have a history. You wouldn't understand."

"I know all about your history." Isabella stepped closer, giving Edward a chance to pull her inside. He tried to calm her down by soothing her back with his palm, having alerted security with a press of the panel by the door.

"So, you know he's still hung up on me." Irina's ruby red lips slipped into a big smile, her blue eyes wide with triumph.

"Not anymore, he isn't."

"Not even close," Edward confirmed, satisfied to see Irina lose some of her bravado. "You're timing is rather telling, Irina. You found out that my grandfather will be announcing his retirement and naming me his successor after the holidays."

Isabella bristled even further, her hands clenching at her sides. "You mean she's here because you're going to be worth a lot more now."

Irina's lips twisted into a sneer. "As if you didn't know that—you're a glorified secretary! Don't pretend you're putting up with his boring as fuck idea of the perfect date at home instead of some party or extravagant event because you like him. It's his bank account that you're interested in, for you and your son." She looked up at Edward. "Didn't know she had a _son_ , did you?" Disgust and revulsion evident in her tone.

Edward had to hold Isabella back, because defending him and trying to scare away Irina was one thing. Mentioning her son in a negative way, that brought up a whole different kind of Isabella.

"He knows about my _son,"_ Isabella hissed, doing her best not to scratch out the woman's eyes. She had never been a violent person, ever; confrontational when it came to those she loved, then watch out. "As you can see, you're not welcomed here." She tipped her chin up as two security guards exited the elevator.

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Can you please remove this woman from the building? I'd advise that you look into who she undoubtedly bribed to gain access, as I'll be discussing it with your supervisor first thing in the morning."

"Yes, sir." One of the guards looked thoroughly chastised. Jason would likely be fired or temporarily suspended. The building's management took security seriously.

"You can't be serious, Edward. We were so good together. I was wrong to hurt you. She's the fucking help. You're going to ruin your business being seen with her!"

Edward stopped the elevator. "You're right, Irina." The hopeful expression on her face made him roll his eyes. "You were wrong to hurt me, but I'd like to thank you. Our relationship was toxic. I loved the idea of a relationship, not you. I know that now, thanks to her." He squeezed Isabella's hand as it slipped inside his.

"Hey, Irina." Isabella looked at the woman with sincere, warm eyes, but her lips tilted up on one side. "You have a little smudge of lipstick on your teeth." She showed Irina where wiping one of her teeth with a finger. "Right there, yeah, that's not a pretty look."

The elevator doors closed as Irina started to screech. Edward almost felt bad for the guards.

They grabbed Isabella's tote bag and containers, and the moment they placed them on the kitchen table, Edward wrapped his arms around Isabella and lifted her up on the counter, kissing her hard.

"Dinner is always an event around you, Edward."

He slid his hands up her thighs and under the beautiful dark green dress; it made her skin almost glow. "Scared yet?"

"It's going to take more than half-naked exes to scare me away, baby." Isabella laughed, pushing him away a bit. "Before we uh…get carried away, I wanted to see if you're willing to meet my son after he returns?"

Edward's smile grew, his hands cradling her face. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"I'll have to figure out some kind of outing that we'd all enjoy together. If it goes well, we can have weekly outings for all of us." Edward picked up his cell phone from the counter. His brow furrowed in concentration. "Maybe Marvel related—at least for our first meeting—I know Jared loves superheroes." He returned his attention to his phone, looking up information. "There're also the batting cages, the indoor kind, since it's too cold. I wouldn't want either of you to get sick."

It was in that moment Isabella Swan realized she had fallen head over heels for Edward Asshole Cullen, minus the Asshole.

* * *

 **AN: Beauty Takes on the Beast will be updating this weekend or early next week. Hoping to have some writing time during Thanksgiving vacation. *cross fingers* The chapters for most of my fics will be on the short side for the rest of the year since its the busiest time of the year for me and it will be easier for me and my betas to work through. Thanks for sticking with me.**


	25. Chapter 25

**The Last One**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

* * *

Edward had no idea what to expect for the evening—however, he looked forward to it. After all, he was spending it alone with Isabella. They worked for a few hours New Year's Eve morning, but he sent her home early—as promised when they negotiated the terms for her to continue working for him.

Had it really been only ten days since they sat across from each other, tense, with walls surrounding each of them?

He had a difficult time believing he was capable of falling so quickly; most people wouldn't think it was possible. Then again, most people weren't like his Isabella. There was also the fact he already had strong feelings about her before they started this _thing_ between them.

 _What an inappropriate thought? What we have is not a_ _ **thing**_. Edward's thoughts whirled around in his mind, and while a bit overwhelming, he welcomed it. He wanted nothing to come between him and Isabella, to accomplish that, communication was key. He would have to talk to her about labels, though most sounded so childish to him. Going steady? Dating, but exclusive?

"Uh, this shouldn't be so hard," Edward said, as he readjusted his tie, distracted by his thoughts. He always reserved a table at a nice restaurant for the holiday, even if he wasn't seeing anyone, he usually went with someone in his family.

Now, Isabella would be joining him.

"What's so hard?" Isabella asked, stepping out of his master bathroom and into a pair of tall, thin, dark blue heels. There was a distinct taunt in her voice; one he didn't miss. She had to get ready at his place since there was an electrical issue in her building.

"Do you need to ask that while wearing that dress with those heels?"

She batted her lashes, sliding one of her hands down her side. "You mean this old thing?"

He rolled his eyes, having caught her watching him in the reflection of the mirror. "I know for a fact you borrowed that from Rose."

She pouted. "How did you know?"

Edward smirked. "Garrett informed me while you finished packing another overnight bag earlier." He had picked her up since it didn't make sense for her to bring her car.

Her hands settled into fists on her hips. "That asshole! This was supposed to be a surprise."

He gave up on the tie and turned his full attention to the woman looking at him with warm, whiskey-colored eyes. "It's a surprise, because—"

"If Garrett told you Rosalie had come over and let me borrow something from her, then I doubt it." She worked on his tie, giving it a little tug once she had fixed it, and nipped on his bottom lip.

"Isabella Marie Swan, the dress, the way you look tonight is still a surprise."

Her brow furrowed. "Are you saying I do _not_ look this good all the time—?"

Edward didn't let her finish, kissing her until she was breathless. "Will you stop interrupting me?" He nuzzled her neck.

"Like you just did?" She gave him a look that would cut through steel. "I know you're right. I shouldn't interrupt you, either."

He pulled her closer, tighter against his body so she could feel what she did to him. "It's a surprise the dress isn't on the floor already, Isabella. My first thought, when I saw you earlier, was to take it off and taste all the sweet curves this dress only highlights."

"Oh," Isabella whispered, as Edward's lips lightly brushed where her shoulder and neck met, lingering there. His teasing made her mind go Technicolor; so bright, she couldn't see or think straight. "Then I guess I won't kick Garrett's ass."

"Please do, since in the same breath he also admitted to seeing you naked once."

Isabella pulled back and made a face, indicating it had been a rather embarrassing moment. "He thought I had gone out already, started to make himself a sandwich, Jared was with his dad, and I had headphones on. I stepped into the hallway from the shower to grab a towel, topless."

"He said he'd never seen your face go so red." Edward tried to contain himself, watching Isabella's cheek flush with color.

"You're not upset about it?" She gave his tie one last adjustment and dusted off imaginary lint from his shoulders.

"Why should it bother me? You've said there is nothing between you; I believe you." Edward bent down to her eye-level and smiled. "Now, let's go have a nice dinner so we can come back, put on some music, have a few dances."

She gave him a big smile, her arms wrapping around his neck and shoulders. "Then we can see how good this dress looks on the floor."

Edward groaned.

.

.

.

"Everyone is staring." Isabella tried her best not to fidget under the attention. She knew she looked good, that attitude came from the hard work she put into taking care of her body. Something she'd been lacking in doing since this thing with Edward started.

"Isabella, look at you, you're radiant; of course they're staring." Edward pressed a kiss to her temple, pulling out her chair for her to take a seat.

"You're so sweet, thank you." She looked around the elegant room, the floor to ceiling windows provided a view of the water and nearby park. All the wood added a rich warmth to the atmosphere. "I haven't been to Canlis in several years."

"I've had a reservation for New Year's Eve for the last five—usually, either my parents or grandparents join me." Edward took his seat and allowed their server, William, to pour the wine carefully chosen by the chef to complement their upcoming appetizer as he told them their six-course menu.

"You've never brought a date here?"

Edward shook his head. "The first time I made a reservation for this holiday, I had invited my parents, and Irina had no interest to spend the holiday with my family."

"Even if it was here?"

There was no ignoring the flush to Edward's cheeks as he winced a bit.

"What is it?" Isabella cocked her head slightly, wanting to know what made Edward react like that.

"I never told her _what_ my family and I were doing for the holiday." A part of him knew deep down, even then, Irina wasn't the one he wanted to share something special with; it just took too long for him to realize it.

Isabella laughed. "How did you manage to do that?"

Edward slipped his hand across the table, plucking hers and nipping at the tip of her finger. "I gave her VIP access to a club opening for her and her friends. She gave me no fuss then. Do you want to spend the night discussing unimportant people?"

Isabella shook her head. "You're right, she is unimportant. What or who should we discuss?" She watched as Edward closed his eyes, his nose skimming the skin along the inside of her wrist, where her subtle perfume was the most potent. Her insides threatened to melt, the look of pleasure on his face made every nerve under his touch fire up.

"We can discuss you, me, Jared, my family."

She couldn't keep the smile from her lips, loving how he had just admitted he considered her and Jared important. "We could; though, we have done nothing but talk for days."

It was true. Since the first night they spent together, they'd been inseparable, except for the few hours he insisted he needed to work. They got to know each other, laughed through their most embarrassing moments growing up, even touched the painful ones that brought tears to Isabella's eyes.

"We didn't do much talking this morning in the shower." Desire flared up in his eyes, before turning his attention to William dropping off their appetizers, oysters. "Let's dig in and I can tell you what I have planned for our first outing together with Jared. That's important."

"You have something planned already?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Anal, remember? I'm a planner, as you well know."

Isabella snorted, then covered it up with a laugh. Edward didn't miss it, smiling at the sound of her laughter. "Your first 'to-do list' consisted of twenty-four bullet points and that was only until noon."

"Good times." Edward shrugged, not one bit apologetic. "I may have an eidetic memory, but not everyone does. I give as much detail as possible to avoid confusion that could cost us."

"We should probably discuss some kind of shorthand. After the holidays, I'm guessing your lists will be over five pages long for our first official day back."

Edward paused to watch her enjoy an oyster, pleased when she licked her lips. "There was something I've been meaning to ask you." He wiped his mouth and tried to think of the wording. "Please do not take this the wrong way; I'm simply curious."

Her eyes narrowed, but they quickly softened. "You're probably wondering if I want to be an assistant for the rest of my life."

Edward nodded. "Your organizational skills are impeccable, as is your ability to edit documents on the fly. You manage my calls with an efficiency that my grandmother does, but she's done this for over fifty years. Why aren't you in school?"

Isabella said nothing for a full thirty seconds, making Edward nervous.

"It's all right if you don't want to answer."

She held up a finger, taking a sip of wine. "I just needed a minute. I had to put my education on hold for a bit, since it wasn't the easiest of pregnancies. Then there was the fact I _wanted_ to stay home with my son while James worked hard to get into med school. Then, when it was finally time I could go, I figured out, I'd rather do something that allowed me the freedom to be there for my son, keep my weekends work free. I type 106 words a minute, worked as a transcriber for a while, mostly from home for a doctor's office, so I simply wanted to be there for my son."

"Would you like to go back to school?" They had ample opportunities through the company for her to do so; all she had to do was ask. He told her, and she patted his hand.

"That is great that the company does help with that, and maybe in a year or two, I'll look into it. Right now, my son is my priority. If I'm working and going to school, _quality_ time with him would be a lot less. There is nothing wrong with the fact I don't have a fancy degree."

Edward didn't detect any anger, only an almost rehearsed sounding speech. "You've had to explain yourself before, haven't you? I apologize. My first impulse is to help you go back to school, but you're right. Even if you cut back your work hours, which you've mentioned before was not possible, there wouldn't be much time for anything else."

"I'm glad you understand. I didn't mean for it to be like some cookie-cutter explanation. It's just between Jared's grandparents, James, and even Garrett, explaining myself gets old." She offered him another smile. "You, at least, seem to accept my decision."

"I do; though, I have to admit, I'm worried about taking some of your time away from Jared."

"Edward." Isabella made a soft sound, almost like "aw" with her hand on her chest. "If I feel I need to spend more time with him, I'll tell you."

"Good, communication and honesty are the only ways this will work, Isabella." They leaned closer to each other, his senses overwhelmed by her nearness. "Do you have any suggestions other than batting cages and the movies?"

"How do you feel about laser tag?" Isabella laughed, as Edward's eyes lit up. "Do you play?"

"I've gone with Emmett, Dad, and my nephew." He pursed his lips. "If we're going to do that, I'll have to sign up ahead of time. The last two times we had to wait a couple hours."

Isabella couldn't help herself, she leaned across the table, grabbed his face with both her hands and kissed him hard on the lips. "I'm so going to kick your butt in laser tag."

Edward grinned, intrigued with her lips for a moment, indulging. "I'd love to see you try."

.

.

.

"I'm sorry about the lamp." Isabella whimpered as Edward plucked at her nipples with dexterous fingers.

"I'll buy five more to replace it, I'm sure we'll break more." He pushed her gently against the back of his couch, the blue dress that dipped low between her breasts, hugged every one of her curves. "At least until we get a handle on _this_." He groaned as her hand stroked his cock over his boxer briefs.

Isabella had carelessly tossed her borrowed dress, taking out a lamp. "I don't know about you, but I hope we never get a handle on _this_ between us. I want to always be this passionate." She moaned as his lips and tongue teased her already taut nipples. "This desperate for more. Oh God, Edward. Please give me more."

Edward hummed, her nipple slipping free, as Isabella's body arched beneath him. His fingers thrust inside her, hard and fast. He needed to see her fall apart before he had her, already delirious from the desire that coursed through him.

All through dinner, they teased each other with whispered words, touches so light they felt like dreams, and kisses that always left them wanting more. Somehow, they managed to not attack each other on the elevator up to his floor, but the moment they stepped inside his condo, clothes started to fall to the floor.

"We're so good together," he whispered, kissing her softly, as her orgasm left her breathless. He pushed off his boxers with her help, slipping inside with a swift thrust of his hips.

She gasped, her eyes closing once again. "So good."

.

.

.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked, swallowing hard. Why was he so nervous? Maybe it was because earning Jared's approval would mean the world to him. It was too important.

"He kind of insisted." Isabella pressed a kiss to his lips.

It had been a week since New Year's Eve. Work was back full swing; the announcement of Edward's taking his grandfather's place would occur the following week. Along with his grandparents' retirement, there was a lot to do before it all became official. Co-workers hardly noticed the change in Edward and Isabella's work, as they still got the job done, but with a lot fewer glares.

They were heading to the airport to pick up Jared. Her son was adamant he'd get to meet Edward immediately, Isabella had tried to persuade him to wait at least until he was settled for a day or two, but Jared would hear none of it.

"Why do you think he insisted?" Edward tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, hoping some of the restless energy he felt would leave him. Whenever he felt that way, he had a tendency to stick his foot in his mouth, which he didn't want to do with Isabella or her son.

"He said it was because first impressions were important, and he said if you were willing to leave work a few hours early to accompany me, then you're not a workaholic."

Edward looked over at her and wondered why her smile had disappeared. "That's what led to the end of your relationship with James?"

"There were several reasons why, but yes, it was one of them."

"You've worked for me for three months; do you feel I'm a workaholic?" He was genuinely curious about what she thought.

"At first, maybe, as we were closing the deal with McCollum when I first started, you hardly left your office before nine at night."

"How do you know that?" He always allowed her to go home early; except, for three times he had her work an extra hour or two. "Let me guess, security."

"Some of your notes and emails were time-stamped, Edward." She laughed, shaking her head. "Will you relax? It'll be fine."

"Emmett and Rosalie said I sound different as if I don't have a stick up my ass. Pompous." He shrugged, ignoring the reddening of his tips of his ears. "From everything you told me, Jared and I should get along fine. We like a lot of the same things. A part of me can't help being nervous; he means something to me."

Isabella made a soft sound, cupping his cheek and smiling at him. Traffic was at a standstill near their exit, but they had anticipated it. "You mean something to me," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Jared knows this, so he'll be just as nervous about meeting you."

"I needed to relax and your words do that for me. Thanks." They arrived at the airport in time, finding him and the airline's escort waiting for his bags.

"Jared!" Isabella leaned on Edward as she stood on her toes to get her son's attention. Her eyes were especially bright as she saw him turn at the sound of her voice.

"Mom!" He waved, hopping up and down, as the escort tried to convince him to wait.

Edward leaned in to whisper in Isabella's ear. "He's wearing a suit."

"I know." She bit her lip and shrugged. "First impressions, I guess." Her little man was dressed in a nice dark gray suit, a crisp white dress shirt, and matching tie.

Edward wanted to be comfortable for their day, dressed in dark jeans, a Star Wars T-shirt, and his usual winter coat. Once Isabella was within reach, her son was in her arms, both of them too preoccupied with their reunion to answer the escort's questions. Having anticipated this kind of reunion, Edward handed the woman Isabella's ID as per the airline's policy.

"I missed you, Mom." Jared's voice was a little choked up, much like his mother's, but he managed to keep from tearing up.

Isabella, on the other hand, had to wipe away tears, settling her son on his feet. It won't be long before she couldn't pick him up anymore. She barely could; as it was, at ten, her son was tall for his age. She ruffled his dark blond hair and smiled. "I missed you, too."

Jared scratched the back of his neck and looked at Edward, who was considerably taller than his father or Garrett. "You must be my mom's boyfriend Edmund."

Isabella stared at her son and started to laugh. "You know his name is Edward, stop playing around."

"Edwin?" Jared smirked, sticking out his hand for Edward to shake. "Nice to meet you, and Garrett said I should ask if you're going to make my mom an honest woman."

Isabella threatened Garrett violence under her breath as Edward chuckled. "Your mother is rather honest; she doesn't hold anything back." They shook hands, smiling at each other. "All I ask is that you're equally honest."

Jared exhaled sharply, pretending to wipe the sweat off his forehead, his shoulders slumping a little. His posture was no longer ramrod straight, much more relaxed. He dramatically opened his dress shirt, popping buttons left and right to reveal something resembling the Millennium Falcon. "Oh good, ties suck."

"Oh God, Jared, you're such a drama dude sometimes. I don't know where you get it from." Isabella giggled, helping him out of his jacket and tie, underneath was a Star Wars T-shirt, a newer one.

Edward laughed, taking Jared's bags and leading the way as mother and son got reacquainted. He felt a little lighter; there was a spring in his step. This was the start of something new, and for once, he couldn't wait to dive right in and enjoy whatever happened next.

* * *

 **AN: How's that for a first impression? lol I hope everyone had a good holiday, mine was pretty good (tamales!). As the end of the year approaches, I find myself wondering where did the year go? It has been a rather difficult one for me and mine, but we're still here and together. That's what matters. I'll be working on The Letter, a two-shot that of course decided to grow a bit, possible 3-5, it's out of my hands, my characters have completely taken over. Thanks to Midnight Cougar for your help with the chapter. This fic will be coming to a close soon, but first laser tag. We'll find out just how competitive Bella and Edward are ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

**The Last One**

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

* * *

After picking up a chatty Jared from the airport, the trio headed out to a late lunch since Jared rarely flew on a full stomach. It wasn't often that Jared traveled alone, but his father James needed to stay behind for a few more days to handle his affairs for Jared's grandfather.

Edward tried his best to catch everything Jared said, occasionally asking him to repeat something if he hadn't caught it. He smiled at Isabella, her eyes on her son, but he caught her tiny smirk. Jared definitely took after her when it came to talking about a subject she was passionate about. He even talked with his hands, much like his mother. Edward didn't even need to say it; she knew what he was thinking.

He chuckled and shook his head, parking at the pizza place Garrett had recommended. It was a family-friendly place, and Jared fist pumped the moment they pulled up.

"I guess he likes the place," Edward said to Isabella, as Jared ran ahead.

"You have no idea." She smiled up at him, lifting to her toes to press a kiss to his cheek. "Thanks for doing this."

"No problem and this is my pleasure. Pizza is an indulgence." He patted his stomach, gaining Isabella's attention. "Though I'll be working out for about ninety minutes later."

"I knew it," Isabella murmured under her breath.

Edward smirked. "Of course, I work out, how else am I supposed to keep up with you?"

Isabella laughed, scooting into the booth, followed by Edward, with Jared sitting across from them.

Her son looked up, his lips twisting slightly in confusion. "What's so funny?"

"Edward said he would have to work out since we're having pizza."

Jared grinned, nodding as if he understood. "Is it anything like Mom's 'work out'?" Jared even used finger quotes to emphasize the usually blasphemous words.

Isabella hated working out, or sweating for that matter…Well, depending on the situation.

Edward hummed, his brow furrowing. "I'm not sure, how does she work out?"

Jared looked at his mother and rubbed his hands together as if he was about to divulge a big secret.

Isabella's eyes narrowed, but then she shrugged. If embarrassing her got her son and Edward talking, she didn't mind one bit.

"One time, she had me sit on her feet while she lay down on the floor, while holding a donut up to get her to do sit-ups."

Edward gaped for a solid three seconds, then started to laugh, hard. "One time only?"

Jared's lips pursed, and he wondered if he should answer. "No!"

Isabella rolled her eyes. "I'm not that bad. I needed an incentive."

"What else?" Edward was eager for information, especially since Isabella was fit, well-toned arms and legs. Even her stomach was defined.

"For 'running' she took up dog walking for the entire building." Jared had to hold his stomach, getting a work out from laughing so much. "I'm talking about five dogs, all of them bigger than her." Edward started to snort and chuckle, wiping away imaginary tears. "Then one time, she had me run in front of her with a mocha Frappuccino, denying her until she reached a mile."

"Oh look, here comes the waitress." Isabella ignored their snickers and whispers, ordering her and Jared's usual personal-sized pizzas. She liked white sauce and veggies, her son liked every kind of meat available and tons of cheese. She turned to Edward. "Combination, extra mushrooms, right?"

Edward cocked an eyebrow. "Yes, how did you know?"

Isabella ordered a small pizza for him, some appetizers, and drinks. "You made me order for you while you worked late, once for lunch."

Jared's eyes narrowed. Now, on an adult, that could be scary, but for some reason, on Isabella's son, he looked ready to haunt Edward's nightmares. "You made my mom work when she was already off?"

It was clear that late nights would be an issue, but in their line of work, they were expected

Isabella shook her head. "No, he doesn't make me work late often. But he didn't know where I ordered it from the first time, so he called to check, and I told him I'd order."

Sensing Jared needed some kind of reassurance that Edward didn't take advantage of his mother, Edward was quick to add. "I'm honestly lost without your mother's assistance. She keeps things very well organized, and I've grown used to her being so helpful. I promise, when I do call her during non-office hours, I pay her for the time."

Jared seemed pleased by his answer. "That's cool." He leaned closer, somewhat nervous as he whispered in his ear. "I'm lost without her, too." The boy blushed as he sat back again, hoping his mother didn't hear that. It would totally go to her head.

Isabella did her best to keep from grinning, knowing her son wanted to keep what he said to Edward a secret. Edward's hand slipped over hers on the bench between them, seemingly aware she had heard.

"Are you feeling up to laser tag today, or would you rather go tomorrow?"

Jared, having already heard about their first outing plans, jumped to his knees on the seat. "I want to say today so badly, but Mom said no."

Isabella's head dropped in shame. _Not_. "Nice try, kid. Your dad told me that you refused to take a shower for the last three days. So, no laser tag today—tomorrow, after a proper scrub down." She pinched her nose, shuddering a little.

Jared pretended to look offended, even placing his hand on his chest. "I do not smell."

 _Such a drama dude._ Isabella cocked an eyebrow, silently daring him to prove it.

Edward loved watching the dynamic between mother and son; they were comfortable with each other, enough to have private conversations with their eyes and facial expressions.

Jared sighed dramatically, lifting his arm and sniffing his pits.

Isabella gasped. "Oh my God, Jared!" She looked around and made him put his arms down. "I was playing with you."

"Are you sure? I smell funky!" Jared grimaced and waved his hand around his nose. "Now I know why I got upgraded to first class and had a whole section to myself."

Jared checked his phone, explaining he was supposed to call his father. Meanwhile, Edward was trying hard not to sweat under Isabella's stink eye. He felt it burning a hole in the side of his head.

"Upgraded to first class," she hissed, leaning toward him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He did, but he wasn't about to admit that he paid for Jared's ticket upgrade after confirming the ticket info when Isabella checked on his laptop for flight information.

"As if a Disneyland trip isn't spoiling him already…"

"Did you just say Disneyland?" Jared's eyes were so wide, she was afraid they'd pop right out. Edward thought the same thing.

"Uh, yes?" Isabella winced, wondering what her son would say.

Jared's smile fell, his eyes snapping toward Edward. "Are you trying to buy my approval?"

Edward cursed under his breath, finally figuring out where Isabella was coming from. "No, Jared. That was not my intention." He sighed, nervously rubbing the back of his neck, searching for the right way to word what he had to say. "Growing up, I had to take a lot of trips on my own; if my parents were too busy, they'd send me to my grandparents early during the holidays, meet up with me later. Those first few times alone were scary to me. I was younger than you are now, but I wanted to make sure you were comfortable."

"And Disneyland?"

Edward blushed a little. "Your mom wasn't eligible for the company's holiday bonus this year. I didn't want her to feel that she wasn't appreciated. I thought a trip to Disneyland with her favorite person in the world would be the perfect gift."

Isabella intertwined their fingers again, smiling. "And it is." Even though he tried to bargain the trip in exchange for the book his nephew wanted. Jared didn't need to know that part.

"Are you coming with us?" Jared wasn't too sure he was ready to share a place like Disneyland with Edward. "I mean, I don't mind if you do." He looked away, feeling out of place. This kind of thing was new to him. He'd met several of his mom's friends, but not _boyfriends._ He could see they were happy together.

"This trip is for you and your mother." Edward offered him a smile. "Once you two get back and you tell me all about it, who knows, maybe we'll go. Or the Harry Potter Park is something we can share?"

"I hope you marry my mother," Jared blurted out, blushing to the tips of his ears. "Sorry!" His mother was choking on her drink, oops. He had the tendency to say the first thing that popped into his head. "But you like Star Wars and that's at Disneyland?"

Edward and Isabella shared a look. "We have until spring break to decide. If you still want him to come with us, maybe he could."

Edward offered them a smile. "Gladly, who else is going to give you all the 411 on Star Wars?"

Jared looked offended once again. "Oh, do you know who you're talking to? I know everything there is to know about Stars Wars." He started listing all the movies in release date order, then actual order, and finally the order of which he liked the movies, from best to least favorite.

Isabella sat back and smiled as Edward and Jared started to argue about the second trilogy; Edward insisting the only good thing about them was pod racing. She wasn't worried one bit. They were going to love each other as much as she loved them both.

.

.

.

"How the hell am I supposed to sleep tonight?" Edward pressed a lingering kiss behind Isabella's ear. Jared had long been in bed, having watched three Star Wars movies the moment they walked into their apartment.

Isabella's head fell back against the wall beside her door. "I don't know how I can either." She grabbed the back of his neck, silently begging for more of his drugging kisses. The moment his soft lips touched hers, they were lost to each other.

"So gross!" Jared grumbled, walking toward the kitchen. He playfully gagged and headed to the fridge for some water. "Don't mind me." He stared, evilly.

"Uh, I guess I should be going then." Edward had a feeling Jared had a talk with Garrett, because the man had pretty much done and said the exact same thing the night before when he walked into the apartment in the search for leftovers.

"Oh, don't leave because of me." Jared looked at his mother. "I know about the sleepovers, young lady."

Isabella snickered, snagging the water bottle from her son and pointing toward the hallway. "Bed, or no laser tag tomorrow."

Jared's eyes narrowed to slits. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me, mister." She kept pointing at the hallway, attempting to keep from smiling. Her son was cute and all, but he was sometimes nosy and a pain in the butt. "As for the sleepovers, they are none of your business, and I'm going to kill Garrett for telling you about them."

"Dad told me about the birds and the bees last week."

Isabella stood with her jaw on the floor. "And now I'll go to jail for killing your father. He gave me no warning!"

Jared grinned. "Where's the fun in that? I told him not to tell you." He looked at Edward, playfully looking stern. "Are you two being safe?"

It was Edward's turn to stand there in utter horror.

To everyone's surprise, Isabella tossed her son over her shoulder, earning a yelp. "Mom! You're embarrassing me in front of Edward!" He tried to kick, but was too worried he'd hurt his mother. "Where do you pack all that strength? Jeez!" He waved at Edward, smiling all the while. "I can't wait until I'm big enough to do this to you."

"Until then, I'm safe," Isabella sang, cackling soon after. "I'll be back, Edward."

Jared looked at Edward from his precarious position as they reached his bedroom door. "That sounds like a threat, Edward. Better run!"

Edward's lips twitched into a smile. "I don't think there's anywhere I'd want to be more than here."

Jared and Isabella looked at him as she put down her son. They all smiled at each other—because, somehow, at that moment, they knew, it was only the beginning.

"You can spend the night." Jared popped into his room before his mother could smack his butt. "I'll be wearing my headphones!"

Edward and Isabella groaned.

"He always has to have the last word."

Edward's feet gravitated toward her. "The last one, huh?"

Isabella nodded, reaching for him. "Yes."

"How's this for the last one?" He pressed a kiss to her temple, holding her close. "I already fell in love with your son."

Isabella closed her eyes, feeling the sting in them. "Oh."

"I love him just as much as I love his mother."

"Oh."

"Mom," Jared whined, as his door swung open. "You're supposed to say 'I love you, too.'" He shook his head, blushing after realizing he probably just ruined a "moment" between them. "Sorry, for interrupting, but Mom sometimes goes numb in situations like this." He staged whispered, leaning closer to Edward. "She doesn't take compliments well."

"I see."

Jared looked up at Edward. "You're really cool and you made my mom go into shock, not many people can do that. If you love her like you say you do, you're perfect for her. If you love me like the way you said, you're going to be the best stepdad." His thin arms wrapped around Edward and Isabella. "I love you, guys."

Jared pulled back, putting his mom's hands into Edward's massive ones. "Now kiss, but wait until I'm in my room." He looked at them both, each of them wearing matching goofy smiles, and what he'd call googly eyes. He kissed his mother's cheek. "How's that for the last word! Booyah!" He made a peace sign and stepped into his room, slamming the door shut.

"Did that just happen?" Edward and Isabella said at the same time.

Jared confirmed they weren't dreaming. "Yes, it did!"

* * *

 **AN: Thanks to Midnight Cougar, who placed first for Grammar Nazi! in the Twific Fandom Awards, she's pretty awesome. This is almost over, so I decided to work on the last chapter/epilogue next week. I promised myself I would NOT post anything new or even participate in contests unless I finish TWO current fics. I've been playing around with the idea of doing a rewrite of an older WIP on hiatus. I most likely have a poll up in my Facebook group on which one to do this with, you can find me there under Ericastwilight Fanfiction. Thanks!**


	27. Chapter 27

**The Last One**

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven**

* * *

Emmett and Rosalie couldn't make the laser tag trip as planned, since Edward's niece had come down with a cold. He had offered to pick up his nephew anyway, but Sammy wasn't feeling well either. Jared was disappointed, hoping to meet Edward's nephew.

They made plans to meet up soon, though, thankfully placating both boys.

"You're so going down, Jared!" A little girl, a neighbor and classmate of Jared's, was joining them for laser tag instead. Claire was spunky and curly haired with an attitude that matched Jared's perfectly. They were so competitive with each other; it was quite amusing.

"What Claire said!" Isabella bumped fists with Claire, earning Jared an "I told you so" stare.

Jared glared at his mother, then turned his gaze to Claire. "Remind me why invited you?"

Claire delivered her next words with a shake of her head and a no-nonsense attitude. "Because you wanted it to be boys against girls and it wouldn't be fair to your mom to be by herself." She bumped Jared's shoulder as Edward and Isabella watched from the front of his SUV.

Isabella snickered under her breath, catching Edward's matching grin. They fought like cats and dogs, but no matter how much they bickered, they always smiled in the end. The kids spoke in whispers about a new game they were playing on their phones.

"Are they always like this?" Edward had to ask.

"Since the day they met three years ago." Isabella shook her head. "They butted heads for weeks after bumping into each other in the hallways. When Claire had to leave for a few weeks soon after meeting, Jared was devastated."

"I was not!"

Claire rolled her eyes. "You called me every day."

"Well, yeah, I had to make sure you weren't that far ahead on Twilight Princess." Jared pouted, folding his arms over his chest.

Claire mimicked him. "You're still mad that your _mom_ had to help you with the bow and arrow challenges."

And they started to argue.

Edward tried hard not to laugh or join it, since it seemed futile. "You play video games, too?"

Isabella looked smug as she explained. "I want to make sure the games he wants are appropriate, and I've always played video games."

"If we had met in high school, you would've been the ultimate dream girl." Edward had no doubt about that.

"If we met when you were in high school, I would've been jailbait." Isabella laughed as Edward winced. He was only a handful of years older. "If I want to spend time with my son, video games, books, and movies are the perfect way to do it. He's passionate about those things, and so am I."

Edward nodded, understanding. Rosalie and Emmett had struggled with Sammy for a while when Sammy declared he never wanted to read again. His grades had soon started to slip, so Edward searched and read age-appropriate books, passing his nephew the ones he enjoyed and helped Sammy embrace reading again.

"Bella is just awesome." Claire poked her head between their seats, her blue eyes bright. "She isn't a sore loser like Jared."

"I am not a sore loser!" Jared also leaned forward, still glaring at Claire. "I vote we take her home, Mom."

Claire looked hurt briefly, but she was quick to mask it. "See, you just proved my point." She leaned back, ignoring Jared.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it." Sensing he messed up, Jared's apology was genuine, his cheeks flooding with color.

Claire forgave him quickly, but told him not to do it again.

Edward looked at Isabella, her eyes closed, a soft expression on her face. When she looked at him a while later, she mouthed, "He's growing up too fast."

He had to agree. Jared was wicked smart, witty, and much more mature than he'd been at ten years old. He wouldn't have apologized as quickly as Jared had. Hell, even at his current age, he wouldn't have; the kid was amazing.

"You've done an excellent job raising him."

Isabella's answering smile warmed him and earned second place as one his favorites from her. The first was the goofy smile they shared after Jared told them both he loved them. The rest of the drive to the laser tag and arcade place was quieter, the kids watching videos on Claire's phone.

Edward slipped his hand over Isabella's, remaining on the center console the rest of the drive.

.

.

.

* * *

Edward helped Isabella secure the fastenings of the laser tags on her arms, back, and chest, while she worked on the ones around her thighs.

"Yo! Edward?" He turned to see Jared playfully glaring at him, his smirk giving away that he was teasing. "Keep it PG please."

Claire nodded, making kissy faces. Edward noticed her doing that made Jared blush almost tomato red. Poor kid had it bad, and Claire was oblivious.

"How long have you been waiting to say that?" Isabella grumbled, buckling the last of the straps.

"Since forever." Jared smiled cheekily. "Or when Dad married Vicky." He returned his attention to Claire, who started to compare guns, which were all the same, some older than others. Jared somehow managed to beat Claire at rock-paper-scissors for it.

Edward was still hung up on what Jared had said.

Isabella noticed the concern on Edward's face. "He tried to get us back together when he was old enough to understand that some kids his age had both parents living together."

"He hasn't done that in a while, has he?" Edward understood why Jared would want his parents together. It wouldn't surprise him if he still wanted that.

"Nope, James and I made it clear there was nothing more than friendly feelings for each other since before we had him."

Soon after finding out they were pregnant, James and Isabella figured out they were better off as friends. They lived together the first couple of years, but most of the girls James dated hated that situation. Never trusted they were only parents and friends. In the end, James moved out of the cottage on his parents' property and got an apartment, agreeing to joint custody of Jared.

"Relax," Isabella whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. "He loves you, remember?"

How could he forget? The kid had expressed it the night before, even hugging them both. He wasn't stupid; he knew Jared's feelings were still tentative. He had to earn his trust, and he could do that by being honest and helping make his mother happy.

"Ready?" Jared and Claire said in unison as they joined them. Jared stood beside Edward, glaring at the competition. "Please tell me that you're not going to be a _gentleman_ and let them win this round?"

Edward cocked an eyebrow, keeping his chuckle to himself. "They wish." They high-fived each other. He signaled the attendant to lower the lights and turn on the disco ball high above their heads. The dancing lights would mask their approach throughout the game.

"Bring it on!" Isabella pursed her lips much like Claire, trying to look menacing. Seeing the two together, Edward thought they looked cute rather than trouble. Then again, looks could be deceiving.

Jared rubbed his hands together, picking up his gun as the lights considerably dimmed around them. "We're bringing our A-game." They all bumped fists and backed away from the center of the room. "Don't make a liar out of me, Edward."

"Same goes for you, Jay." He couldn't help but smile; Jared had told him earlier he could call him what family and friends usually did. They had strategized earlier while Isabella finished getting ready.

"Don't you worry about me."

Confident and cocky, Isabella would have her hands full during his teens, Edward was sure of it. He would have to make sure that Jared would balance his attitude with being a gentleman and gracious to his peers.

Edward's thoughts surprised him, but he couldn't help but smile.

Jared looked concerned and sort of scared. "What was that look for?"

Honesty worked with Isabella, so maybe it would with Jared, too. "I was thinking you're going to be a handful for _me_ and your mother."

Jared smiled so wide, Edward laughed. "I'll try my best not to cause premature gray hairs," he quipped, shushing him with a finger to his lips. "Let's do this."

.

.

.

* * *

It shouldn't have surprised Edward, but he had certainly underestimated Isabella's abilities. Their hour was coming to an end soon, and so far, Jared and Claire were "dead," having tapped each out earlier. Sure, Isabella had been "shot" in the arm or leg, but no one had been able to get her back or chest targets.

She had already tagged his arms and legs, but as agreed, they'd play until the last man or woman stood. That was only accomplished with a kill shot. He only managed to get her leg once, fifteen minutes into the game.

"Go, Bella!" Claire called out from across the room, but kept her gaze down. The girl was smart, not wanting to give away Isabella's position by looking at her. Jared, being the fair player he was, remained near the exit so he wouldn't be tempted to "tell" Edward where she was hiding.

Isabella had so far parried all his attempts from the front and back. The woman even dived to avoid being hit, often spinning around so fast, he'd miss.

Jared groaned. "Come on, Edward! Beat her already so we can eat. I'm starving."

Claire made "boo-hoo" noises, laughing at him. "Yeah, Bella. Beat him already. Bring out the secret weapon."

Secret weapon? Suddenly, Edward was very aware of someone approaching his right flank. He turned; cursing when he realized Isabella had a gun pointed at the target on his chest. She had yet to fire.

Edward held up his hands, trying to figure a way out of it. "Are you going to lay your secret weapon on me now?" He waggled his eyebrows, even winking. "Sounds promising." He didn't miss the huskiness to his voice, thankful the kids were well away from hearing range.

Isabella's soft lips parted. "I love you, too."

He almost dropped his gun, then his eyes narrowed. "If you're only saying it to win…"

She glared. "I would never!"

He pounced, pushing her against the soft plush of a nearby wall. His hand rested beside her head, his forehead touching hers. "I didn't expect…" He was at a loss for words.

"I would've told you yesterday," she murmured, her unarmed hand on his chest.

"It's so soon; I didn't expect you to feel that way for me yet."

Her eyes softened, one shoulder lifting and falling gently. "I admit, when I first saw you, it was like a little love."

Edward snorted. "Don't you mean lust?"

She shook her head. "Maybe, but I believe in love at first sight; it could've been lust." Her fingers tightened in his shirt. "Then you opened your mouth."

Edward sighed. "Ruining those feelings in an instant." It hadn't been the same for him; he pushed her away instead. Doing whatever he could to make sure his feelings for her would never be returned. Instinct and a need to protect his fragile heart, a dash of ego, all played parts in it.

"But I saw the little glimpses here and there, then when you opened up to me. Were honest about your feelings, it was easy."

Edward touched her soft lips and watched her eyes flutter closed. "Is it still a little love?"

She shook her head. "No, you have a place in my heart, Edward."

His own eyes closed, inhaling deeply, grateful and scared in equal measures. "I'm going to mess up, just please don't walk away without calling me out on my shit."

He felt her smile on her lips, as she placed a small kiss to his jaw. "I'll mess up, too."

"Say it again."

"I love you." She hummed when he finally looked into her eyes, seeing her emotions reflected in her eyes in a kaleidoscope of color thanks to the mirror ball spinning above them.

He had to kiss her, to taste the words on her lips. "I love you, Isabella."

Then he shot her in the chest.

He turned away, declaring himself the last man standing, Jared cheering and Claire whining.

"Oh my God! You are a cheater!" Isabella screamed; jumping onto his back as the kids ran up to them. "He totally cheated!"

"I had no idea kissing could be a weapon of mass destruction," Jared teased, high-fiving Edward. "Told you cornering her for a kiss would work."

Isabella stood with her jaw on the floor. "Rematch! I demand a rematch!" The room brightened, earning four grumbles from the bright intrusion.

"I think it should be adults against kids next time." Claire nodded sagely as Isabella slid off Edward's back. "They'd lose since they'll keep kissing."

Jared nodded in agreement "We would totally kick their butts." They walked out of the room, leaving the adults alone.

"Are you mad?" Edward pulled Isabella into a hug, laughing when she refused to wrap her arms around him. She was pouting. "Looks like Jared isn't the only sore loser."

She looked at up, batting her eyelashes. "I was planning on doing the same thing. I just didn't want to shoot you in the back."

Edward laughed and clasped her hand in his. "I think we need to do this at least once a month."

"It was fun, definitely, but I need to work on _my_ A-game." She puckered her lips playfully. "I need my kisses to stun you into submission next time."

Edward got in her face, smirking at the hitch in her breath. "I'd love to see you try."

She rolled her eyes, pushing him away. "It looks like Jared isn't the only one who needs the last word."

"Pretty sure you're the reason he has to," Edward explained, pointing at her. "You tend to do that on a daily basis at work."

"Of course, I have to ensure work gets done." She rolled her eyes, joining the kids out of the game room.

Jared looked serious, as did Claire. "Now, now kids. Stop fighting or we'll have to separate you."

Claire staged whispered, leaning toward Jared, who blushed a little. "They wouldn't like that at all."

"Who wants pizza?" Isabella asked, changing the subject. "I'm going to have to work out this week."

Jared fist-pumped high into the air. "That means donuts for me."

Edward high-fived Jared as Isabella stuck out her tongue at them. "Who said anything about donuts?"

Later, as Claire and Jared played an arcade game together at the restaurant, Edward leaned toward Isabella in the booth. "Do you think they'll always be friends?"

Isabella looked uncertain. They were still so young and kids could drift apart as situations change. Either of them could move away, go to different schools, and make new friends. "I hope so."

"You've raised a remarkable boy."

Her smile was bright. "I did, didn't I?"

Edward nodded. "He's just as incredible as his mother." He kissed her cheek, keeping it chaste since they were out in public and with the kids. "Any chance we can go out on a date by ourselves soon?"

He wanted to get her alone and have her whisper those three little words as he made love to her.

"As a matter of fact, we can tomorrow tonight." Oh, she had his undivided attention. "Garrett offered to watch him overnight on his day off."

He swallowed hard. "All night?"

She nodded, biting her lip and slipping her hand over his thigh. Only for a moment, but long enough to make his body react. He noticed the smug look on her face as she moved away a little, giving him a chance to control himself. The cheeky wink she sent him before the kids came back for more change.

The rest of the afternoon, they spent competing over air hockey and go-carts. Edward carried Jared to bed after he fell asleep snuggled up to his mother after watching a few episodes of _How to Train Your Dragon_.

Jared's eyes snapped open, falling slightly when he realized Edward had put him to bed. "I had a great time today, Edward."

"I did, too." He pulled the comfortable from the foot of the bed over Jared. "You're a pretty cool little dude."

Jared softly smiled, but it fell after a moment. His eyes glistening. "Please don't hurt her."

Edward kneeled by the bed. "I can't promise you that, relationships are hard. I'll make her mad."

"She's good at making people mad," Jared joked, shrugging when Edward gave him a little glare. "But if she's wrong, she'll apologize."

"Something I need to learn to do more of."

"Male pride, huh?" Jared lips pursed. "Mom warned me about that, so did my dad."

It was true; pride played a part of how he acted toward Isabella upon meeting. "Sometimes we don't like to admit we're wrong."

Jared rolled his eyes. "Only because Mom or Claire would rub in our faces if we do."

Edward cocked an eyebrow. "Like you rubbed in their faces how we won?" Jared had been relentless after their game of laser tag.

"Shit…" Jared's eyes widened, sitting up quickly. "Oh man, don't tell my mom I said a bad word. She's trying hard to stop doing it, but I sort of picked up the habit from my dad during vacation."

"Try harder," Edward said sternly. He knew he couldn't let Isabella's son think he could get away with anything, just to earn his approval. "I'll let it pass today, but if there's a next time…"

Jared held out his hand, waiting for Edward to shake it. "Deal."

They shook on it, both smiling stupidly at each other.

"Do I want to know what sort of bargain you just agreed to?" Isabella leaned against the door, having watched their interaction for the last few seconds.

"It's a secret." Jared knew his mother hated secrets or surprises, something he would have to tell Edward about when she wasn't around. He hoped he'd have to the opportunity soon.

"Great, now you two are ganging up on me." She entered the room, circling Jared's bed and with Edward's help pulled the comforter over his shoulders. "It's not fair; all the testosterone will stink up the air."

Jared lay back, laughing. "Mom, Vicky said you had more balls than Dad does."

Edward chuckled. "I think I like this Vicky."

"We should invite them and Edward for dinner, Mom." James and his wife were returning early the following week.

"Sounds good to me."

Date night and a dinner with Isabella's ex, should be an interesting week. Edward was looking forward to it.

Hand in hand, Isabella and Edward walked out of Jared's room. "I don't think I could ever be more thankful for picking up the last one." Fighting over the lastbook of a book series before Christmas was the push they needed to communicate better.

"Something had to give, if it hadn't been over the book, we would've fought about something at work."

Edward had no doubt about it. They generally worked well together, but if they didn't agree on something, they fought until they reached a compromise. He hoped it would be like that for years.

"Someone has to keep me on my toes." He pulled her into a kiss, lingering for several minutes. "I love you, Miss Swan."

"Oh man, do not use that look on me at work. I'll never get anything done." She kissed him again, laughing at his grunt when she returned his words.

"You really shouldn't have said that." Edward playfully bit her shoulder, his lips teasing over her pulse on her neck. "I will use it against you at least once a day." If it allowed him to win a few arguments, he would add it to his arsenal of tricks.

"Something tells me, I'll enjoy it anyway."

Edward let her have the last word…this time.

* * *

 **AN: Last official chapter, next is an epilogue. Thanks to Midnight Cougar for helping me make this pretty. I'm going to miss Jared, he's a fun character to write.**


	28. Epilogue

**The Last One**

 **Epilogue**

 _ **Eleven months later**_

* * *

Edward watched as Jared nervously twitched in the backseat of his SUV; they were heading out to buy Valentine's gifts. He had a feeling he knew why Jared was anxious; it had to do with a certain curly-haired best friend.

Edward found it hard not to laugh a little.

Isabella requested a "me day," and she had left with Rosalie and his mother to a local spa, courtesy of Edward, Carlisle, and Emmett. Originally, Emmett and his kids planned to spend the day with Edward and Jared, but Edward needed some one-on-one time with Isabella's son.

He wasn't the least bit nervous about the gift he was about to buy for Isabella, just how Jared would take the news. Most would think he was moving too fast, considering his past, and maybe he was, but the one thing he was sure of, was Isabella and Jared. He wanted them in his life, permanently.

"Did you want pizza or burgers?"

Jared pursed his lips, tapping his finger on his chin. "Let's mix it up a bit and get sushi."

He hated sushi, a fact well known in their family. However, Claire loved it. The poor kid, he ate through an entire meal the month before with Claire and her family for her birthday. As soon as they'd gotten home later that night, Jared had gotten sick.

 _The things we do for love._

"We have several things to do today, are you sure—?"

Jared groaned, already regretting the suggestion. "Fine! Burgers and milkshakes."

Edward grimaced, but hoped Jared would run through the sugar rush by the time they returned to Isabella. It would do no good for her to come home to a sugar-high Jared, after relaxing all day; it would negate the time.

"Sounds good." He turned into the parking lot of their go-to favorite diner and headed inside. A few familiar faces greeted them with bright smiles and waves. Edward made it a point to take Jared out for a meal to talk and to get to know each other; eventually, the weekly meal out with him just stuck.

After they ordered, Edward watched Jared fidget and open his mouth a couple of times, but unable to say a word.

Sensing Jared needed a push, Edward leaned closer. "Why don't you tell me what's on your mind?"

Jared's shoulders slumped. "IwannagetanecklaceforClaire."

Edward bit the inside of his cheek so he wouldn't grin, realizing he'd been right. "A necklace? What did you have in mind?"

Jared's eyes widened, then swallowed hard. "You speak smash talk?" Edward cocked an eyebrow, causing the boy to roll his eyes. He hated that Edward picked up his mother's habit. That eyebrow thing got him to talk every time! "You know what I mean when you smash all the words together." He gestured with his hands until they clapped once. "Mom doesn't even speak it." He looked a bit happy about it, too.

Edward's nephew and Emmett were quite fluent in smash talk. "Yes, I understood you. Now, what did you have in mind?"

Jared bit his lip, shrugging. "I can't get her a heart pendant."

A heart could potentially backfire, especially if Claire didn't feel the same way about him. Jared wouldn't risk it; losing Claire's friendship would hurt too much.

"All right." Edward hummed, wishing he could ask Isabella for help. She was better equipped for the situation. Yet, Jared had come to him for help, so he had to do his best. "A flower?"

Jared made a face of disgust. "She does not like flowers or princess type stuff."

Edward was aware of that, but he wanted to be sure that Jared knew it. "What type of things does she like?"

"Books, video games, movies, and Captain America is her favorite superhero." As Jared listed similar likes to his own, Edward pulled up Google on his phone. He found what he was looking for in an instant.

"How about this?" He held out his phone, laughing when Jared gasped out loud. "Captain America's shield in silver."

"It's so perfect." Jared stared in awe. "But we need it by tomorrow!" It clearly said on his phone it would take a few days for delivery.

Edward checked and saw there was a comic book store that had two necklaces in stock. It happened to be down the street from the jewelry store he intended to visit. "They have it at Jake's Graphics."

Jared smiled, because they loved going to the comic book store. "Can we go after this?"

"Sure, do you have enough?" Edward wondered.

Jared had made it clear to them earlier that he had saved money for Claire's gift. He wanted to be the one to purchase her gift, not them.

Their food arrived and they talked about an upcoming science project. Jared was chowing down on a mouthful of fries when the perfect opportunity presented itself. "What are you planning to get my mom?"

Edward tried his best not to fidget under Jared's inquisitive gaze. "Well, I wanted to talk to you about that."

Jared's eyes lit up for a second, then his face went neutral. "I see." He lifted a napkin off the table, dabbing at his lips, his expression unreadable. "This isn't another sex talk is it?"

 _NO!_ After confirming with James, Jared's father, that he had indeed had a talk with Jared about sex last Christmas, Isabella and Edward had a talk with him, too. It was the most uncomfortable twenty-seven minutes and thirteen seconds in his life.

"No!" Edward shook his head, giving the stink eye to a nosy woman in the next booth. Something Isabella taught him. "Where do you go from buying a Valentine's gift to sex?" This kid! Edward never remembered being that forward at Jared's age. "We're talking about _a gift_."

"Well, Claire's dad is always buying stuff in _pink bags_ for Valentine's day for her mom." He shrugged. "Claire said her mom gets all giggly and her dad can't stop touching her when he does." Jared's face flushed crimson, to the tips of his ears. "I looked up what Victoria's Secret was."

Edward hit his forehead on the table a few times, groaning. "Remind me to take a look at your phone later to put some parental blocks on it."

"Sure, I'll be sure to remind you of that." Each word was dripping with sarcasm. Edward had become quite fluent in it; considering Jared, Isabella, and Garrett spoke it as if it were their native tongue.

"I'm not buying your mother lingerie." _She bought her own and modeled it often,_ Edward thought, but Jared did not need to know that piece of information. That would definitely lead to another sex talk.

Jared looked relieved. "I'm not stupid; I know you two have sex, but if you're not buying her that kind of stuff," he gagged, hitting his chest a few times, then shuddering asked, "what did you plan to get her?"

"A ring."

Jared was silent for a solid minute, his eyes looking right through Edward. Now, it was Edward's turn to fidget nervously and wondered what was going through his head.

"She's pregnant." Jared's tendency to blurt out stuff had not diminished at all in the year since they met.

Edward cursed to himself. "Why did I think talking in public would be a good idea?" He shook his head, looking the boy in the eyes. "No, Jared. I wouldn't ask her simply for that reason. I want to marry her because I love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"What about me?" Jared looked afraid of Edward's reply.

He had to put Jared's mind at ease. "You're an amazing kid and you know I love your mother _and_ you."

Jared did know, but the forever kind? That he wasn't so sure about. It had only been a year since they became official. "Forever is a long time. My parents thought they would love each other forever, too."

Edward understood why Jared was concerned. "I can't promise you that everything will be perfect. Have you met us? We're a crazy family."

Jared grinned, agreeing with Edward wholeheartedly. The first time the three of them got together with James and Vicky had started out awkward and strained until Jared blurted out that his mother once kissed a girl. That made James and Edward look at Isabella in question; meanwhile, Vicky had blushed a deep red, then broke out laughing. Apparently, during Vicky's bachelorette party in Las Vegas, which Isabella attended, they got so drunk and decided since they both kissed James at one point, that it was only fair that they kiss each other.

Jared found out because he'd seen the pictures. The logic had clearly flown out the window that night, but Jared's outburst broke the tension between all the adults. Isabella had a good relationship with James and Vicky, and Edward fit in perfectly.

"What I'm trying to say, no matter what happens between your mother and me, I'll always be a part of your life." And Edward meant it. If, for whatever reason, Edward and Isabella ended their relationship, Jared would always have a place in his heart.

Jared had to look away, and Edward did his best to ignore the glossiness of his eyes. "Okay. That's good to hear," he finally said several minutes later. "She likes sapphires. She has some of Grandma Renee's earrings, and they're her favorites."

"Hey, please look at me, Jared."

Jared did, somewhat reluctant; it wasn't cool to cry. Though Edward never made him feel that it wasn't, his friends would make fun of him if they knew.

"I'm okay." Jared sighed. "It's just going to take a while to get used to being the second-best man in her life."

"I have it on good authority that you're her number one man and always will be." Edward winked, making Jared laugh.

"She does have me listed as #1 on her phone." The smugness was clear, but Jared still looked worried. "I'll be the best stepson a man can have."

Edward's heart warmed at the sentiment. "I have no doubt about it. You've been incredible since we've met."

Other than a few spats over comic books and movies, they rarely argued. They did often gang up on Isabella, but it couldn't be helped. They all had stubborn personalities.

Jared continued along the same line, confident in his words. "The best cousin to Sammy and Melissa."

Edward hummed and smiled.

Jared's grin turned bigger. "The best big brother, too."

Edward swallowed hard, everything he'd been worried about dissipated. "Yeah, you'll be the best."

Soon after agreeing that they were in this together for the long haul, they started discussing ring ideas and how to go about the proposal.

It would be a memorable Valentine's weekend.

.

.

.

* * *

"Jared! Will you slow down?" Isabella rolled her eyes as Jared tapped his foot, hands on his hips, clearly annoyed at her slow pace. She hadn't been feeling or sleeping well in weeks, forcing her to take some over the counter meds to help. Thankfully, she had a doctor appointment the following week to find some sort of solution.

"Mom! Alice said they only received thirty copies of the new book!" Jared stomped his foot, his arms crossing over his chest.

"I know that, calm down." Jared went through books as she did, and luckily, this new series about kids changing the world for the better had several books planned. The latest installment was selling out everywhere.

Edward was in a meeting for a few hours, so it was just Jared and her until they met up at his place for a late dinner. Since getting together the first time almost a year ago, the three of them were inseparable. They had a routine established, three days at her place and four at his. Weekends were usually spent at his, since Edward made one of the guestrooms into Jared's dream room. Complete with every video game system in production and several games for each one.

Isabella tried to argue with him about spoiling Jared, but Edward simply told her that it wasn't only for Jared, but for his nephew, and it was a good way for him to unwind when they couldn't spend the night together.

Whenever Edward had an early morning meeting, he slept at his condo, since it was closer to the office. Neither of them got much rest since they'd become accustomed to falling asleep together. The past two weeks had been busy with morning meetings every day.

She missed him and it didn't escape her notice that Edward had forgotten it was Valentine's Day. It wasn't as though she was expecting anything, but Edward had been especially clueless about it all week.

Too clueless.

The man was up to something; she was sure of it. Jared had spent most of the day with Claire and her family at the zoo and had given Claire a cool Captain America necklace, which she loved. He also refused to tell her if Edward got her anything.

Jared looked at his mother, waving his hand in front of her face. "Earth to Mother! Mom? Mommy? Madre?"

Isabella's lips twitched into a wide smile. "Spanish, nice!" They high-fived each other. She swore the kid was getting taller by the second. It wasn't that long ago he barely reached her shoulders; now his shoulders were almost level to hers.

"What's got you all…?" Jared mimicked her spaced out look, more zombified than a dreamy appearance. Even pretended to drool, the brat.

"Wondering if Edward has anything planned tonight." She shrugged, not wanting Jared to hear her disappointment. This thing with Edward was damn good, and they were on the same page. They wanted forever; they discussed the 'm-word' more than once in the last couple of months.

Edward kept talking about future plans, as in years from now. Right? Did she really want to wait that long?

"Sounded like he's busy." Jared held out his elbow, putting on a show for his mom. She needed a pick me up, and when he went all gentleman on her, it often worked.

"May I escort you inside, Lady Isabella?" His British accent needed work, according to Claire, but she liked it, too. Thought he was cute whenever he used it, but he tried not to think about it since he'd blush like crazy. His mother would call him on it; maybe even tease him a little.

"Why yes, kind sir." She curtseyed, batting her lashes at him.

He led her inside before someone he knew caught them acting like idiots.

Isabella released Jared once they were inside, sensing he wanted to run to the new books area. There were several other customers and she noticed that many of them held the same book Jared wanted.

 _Oh no._

"Mom, hurry up!"

Isabella jogged to catch up with Jared, circling people with ease. _Please don't tell me there are no more books._ She reached the area in search of her son and wondered why the lighting was so dim and where the twinkling lights had come from. Was it a part of the release?

She caught sight of the book Jared wanted, but not him. Not wanting to take any chances, she grabbed it at the same time as someone much taller than her. "Sorry, this copy is mine."

"I beg to differ." The familiar voice sent a shiver of desire along her skin, whispering of things to come.

She looked up at Edward, noticing he was wearing a new dark gray suit, tailored to perfection. His sapphire blue tie stood out against the stark white of his dress shirt. He hadn't been wearing that suit at work earlier; if he had been, the no-sex-in-the-office rule they both agreed on months earlier would've been broken.

"If you take a look, you can clearly see it's my hand on the book." She batted her lashes, stating her case and playing along. "Your hand is sitting on _top_ of mine." It was such a nice, big hand with long fingers and the capability to render her speechless.

Edward looked down to see if she was right, not that he needed to; he felt the softness of her fingers beneath his own. When he returned his gaze to hers, she appeared very pleased with the situation.

"I'll give you a hundred dollars for it." Edward was more than ready to negotiate.

She scoffed. "Sorry, money isn't the issue. My son wants it, and I want to give it to him." She tugged on the book, but Edward wouldn't let go.

Edward kept his face neutral, but his eyes sparkled with mischief. "I see. But my soon-to-be stepson wants it, and I'll pay anything for it."

Isabella stilled at the title Edward had just given Jared. Her mouth went dry. "Anything?"

Edward leaned a little closer, loving the little hiccup in her voice. She was trembling. "I'd do anything for him and his mother."

"You must really love them." _Was it getting warm in here?_ Isabella wondered.

"I do."

Those words made Isabella's eyes widen and glisten with tears. She was so caught up in the moment, she hadn't realized they had an audience full of family and close friends, watching and waiting. Nor had she noticed that Edward had slipped something out of his pocket.

Seeming to have gathered some control, Isabella tipped up her chin. "I think we're at an impasse, Sir. You want the book for a deserving stepson, and I want it for my son. What do you think would be the best solution since I refuse to let you have the book? It is _the_ _last one_ after all."

Edward smirked. "Are you open to all suggestions?"

She nodded, though she trembled with anticipation and a hint of fear.

Edward tapped his chin, a playful gesture he picked up from Jared. "Shared custody of the book."

Isabella scrunched up her nose, shaking her head. "What if my son reads it faster than your stepson?"

"Soon-to-be stepson," Edward corrected, making her smile. "I have a feeling they read at the same pace."

"Oh, come on!" Jared groaned from the other side of the room. "Why is every discussion between them long and drawn out like this?" He looked at Alice for answers.

Jasper, who stood beside his fiancé and business partner, answered, "It's called foreplay."

Isabella glared at them both, but returned her attention to Edward. "If they read at the same pace, I don't see how sharing custody of the book would work." She shrugged. "Any other suggestions?"

"A merger of sorts."

Isabella turned coy. "That sounds promising," she leaned closer and whispered, "and dirty." She winked when Edward shifted his stance, earning a chuckle from Carlisle and Emmett.

"You two are so gross!" Jared whined but kept smiling. Happy Edward had included him in the moment. Even if he didn't understand what "foreplay" really meant, something he'd have to look up later.

"A merger you say." Edward seemingly thought hard about her suggestion. "Let's make it official." He started to go down on one knee.

"Wait!" Isabella heard everyone gasp around them, some amused, some worried about her outburst. "I think we should discuss the terms of this merger."

Edward shook his head. She was making him sweat and he kind of adored her more for it. She wouldn't walk into an engagement until she was sure they wanted the same things.

"How does forever sound?"

Isabella nodded, her eyes getting misty as Edward's sincerity and love reflected in his gaze. "Perfect."

"We could build your dream house wherever you like."

"We should keep your condo, for late nights at the office."

Edward agreed with another simple nod. "Anything else you'd like to add before we seal this deal with a ring and a kiss?"

Isabella bit her lip, unsure for a moment. She wanted to be sure. "There's something I'd like to add." She looked over at Jared; his smile was as bright as Edward's.

"Anything and it's yours."

"Would you be open to a couple of more additions to our family?"

Edward rubbed his mouth, hoping to contain his excitement that she wanted more kids. A couple of more kids. "I'd love nothing more." He looked at her, waiting to see if she had anything else to say. She didn't, not yet at least. "Isabella Swan, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Where do I sign?" She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, laughing when he spun them around. The rest of the family converged on them, hugs going around. Shouts of congratulations, and Edward swore money passed to Esme.

"Did you seriously bet when he'd ask me to marry him?" Isabella tried to look annoyed, but Emmett tugged one of her waves as he often did to annoy her.

"If I remember correctly, Isabella, you had a hundred dollars on a summer proposal." Carlisle's smile matched the happy couple.

Edward gaped as his fiancée and shook his head. "Seems like you lost, baby."

Isabella's arms went around him, her eyes still wet with lingering tears. "I think I won." They kissed until someone tugged on Edward's sleeve.

They looked down at Jared, whose expression was rather serious. "Uh, is one of you buying me the book?"

That earned some laughter from everyone.

"What? It's the last one!"

Soon after, Jasper and Alice closed the store, made room for the entire family, and ordered pizza. It was their second Valentine's Day together and one they'd never forget.

Jared got his book that night, and a stepfather who would help him through his first heartbreak and teach him how to drive. Life wouldn't be all flowers and rainbows, because he knew they'd argue; he was his mother's son after all.

* * *

 **AN: I am not putting THE END yet, I have two future takes or one really long one, haven't decided yet. Thanks to Midnight Cougar for helping me with this story, it's almost at its end! I'm going to miss these three so much.**


	29. Future Take I

**The Last One**

 **Future Take I**

* * *

 _Five weeks later_

"Are you all right?" Edward knocked on the bathroom door, wincing when he heard Isabella whine from within. "I'm coming in." She tried to call out, but it was too late, he had pushed his way into her tiny bathroom. "What's wrong?"

He found her hunched over the toilet; her hair matted with sweat against her forehead.

"Having a drink of toilet water, duh."

"Food poisoning?" Edward filled a glass with water and dampened a washcloth.

Isabella stared at him, rubbing her tummy. "For two weeks straight, I doubt it."

Edward wasn't typically oblivious, seeing his fiancée sick made him focus on her wellbeing. The process of moving to Edward's condo was well under way, and they hoped to finish while Jared was on spring break. Between an internal audit at work, Jared's sprained ankle, and the move, the stress had been taking a toll on everyone, especially Isabella.

Then her last sentence repeated in his head a few times until it started to sink it. "Oh fuck, I did knock you up."

Isabella grimaced. "I think so, but why would you say it like that?"

Edward apologized and lifted her to the bathroom counter. "Sorry, I hadn't meant to blurt it out like that. It just reminded me of when I told Jared I wanted to marry you, and he thought it was because you were pregnant."

Isabella glared at the door, as if Jared could feel it.

"Whoa! My Spidey-senses are tingling. Where are you guys?" Jared pounded on the door. "I probably don't want to know why you're both in there at the same time, but it smells gross."

Isabella started to sob.

"Mom?" Jared's voice much softer.

"Just a minute, Jay." Edward flushed the toilet, and helped Isabella get cleaned up and rinse her mouth.

"What's wrong?" The kid was as relentless as his mother was when it came to health.

"I'm not feeling well, Jared," Isabella replied, her arms wrapped around Edward's neck as he lifted her in his arms.

Jared's wide-eyed stare followed them to the living room. "You never get sick, Mom. You said you had a very strong immune system."

"I'll be okay." She gave her son a watery smile, then asked him if he could grab some saltines from the pantry.

The moment he was gone, Edward kneeled in front of her. "Are you sure?"

"I haven't taken a test or anything." She shrugged, tugging on the hair on the nape of his neck. "My missed periods and the morning sickness are pretty good clues, though."

Edward cradled her face, his thumbs brushing away her lingering tears. "How do you feel about it?"

"Happy?"

Edward had to lean down to get her to meet his eyes. "That sounded unsure."

"I'm happy, scared, and overwhelmed. We both agreed after we get married in September that we'd throw out my pills." She sighed. "It just happened a bit sooner than planned."

Yeah, there was no keeping the smile from Edward's face. It wouldn't go anywhere, anytime soon. "I'm fucking ecstatic."

The tips of her fingers brushed over his lips. "Yeah?"

Edward kissed her fingers, peppering more over her face. "Yes, yes, yes."

"Hey, Edward, you owe me ten dollars for the f-word." Jared was leaning against the end table nearby. They hadn't even sensed him walking in the room. "And looks like Grandpa Carlisle won the bet."

Isabella stood up, a fist in the air. "A bet! A bet! The outrage!"

Jared laughed, pulling out his cell phone to send a group text to the family. "When does Edward have to learn to change poopy diapers?"

Edward grabbed Jared and swung him onto his shoulder. "I'm not the only one who made a bet!" Jared landed on the couch beside Isabella, laughing all the while.

Then Jared got serious. "Did I hit you, Mom?" Jared scrambled off the couch, his hands fluttering over his mom's shoulders and legs.

"I'm fine, sweetheart; you didn't hurt me." Isabella's soft smile made Jared blush. "You're going to be the best brother in the world."

Jared nodded. "That's what I told Edward when he said he wanted to marry you." Jared checked his phone. "Grandma Esme said she'd pick up a test and food."

Isabella groaned. "This shouldn't be a family affair." She didn't mean it, but Edward understood she was scared that she wasn't pregnant.

The idea that something else could be wrong scared Edward even more.

.

.

.

* * *

A little over an hour later, after they had consumed an extraordinary amount of Thai food, they had their answer. Three tests lay on the bathroom counter, all clear as day.

 _Pregnant._

 _Two pink lines._

 _One plus sign._

They were pregnant. Edward spun Isabella around, while Jared claimed his room for eternity and his game systems off limits for the foreseeable future. Esme immediately withdrew her iPad to design her grandchild's nursery and Carlisle made an appointment with the best obstetrician in the area.

Isabella and Edward sat down, cuddled together as Jared and Esme argued about the colors for the nursery. "How are you feeling about this?" Edward asked, placing his hand on Isabella's stomach.

"Still overwhelmed but so happy."

"How far along do you think you are?"

"Six to eight weeks maybe." She seemed unsure. "There's so much we have to do."

They'd been slowly packing up Isabella's apartment for the last month, her rental agreement ending in May. She hadn't signed a new one, and they'd agreed to move in together before their small wedding in September.

"Should we get married sooner?" Edward didn't mind, but he also wanted Isabella to have the wedding she envisioned.

"I'll be about five to six months pregnant in September." She pouted, patting her flat stomach.

"You'd still look gorgeous." Edward did agree that waiting wasn't something he wanted. The sooner the better. "Mom, we're going to have to move up our wedding."

Esme dropped her iPad on the couch and her eyes widened. "Why are you two sitting down? There's so much to do!" She started to list stuff to no one in particular.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Jared knew his mother had the tendency to check out when things got crazy.

Isabella hadn't said a word in a while, only stared at the clock on the wall. "We're eloping!" she blurted out.

Edward laughed, pulling her onto his lap. Esme wasn't happy, but she did admit that eloping would solve a lot issues. Carlisle led his wife away from the couple, offering to take Jared for the night.

Jared ran to his room to pack an overnight bag. He loved his mom and Edward, but being around them when they got googly eyes for each other was so annoying. They never ignored him, but he often felt like he was intruding. No matter how much they denied it.

"You don't have to go, Jared." His mother looked at him with concern as he headed toward the door. Edward on her heels.

"She's right, Son." Edward tugged Jared to his chest. "We love having you around."

Jared sighed, knowing the truth would hurt them. "You two are so disgustingly sweet when you're this happy."

Isabella glared; Edward snorted and ruffled Jared's hair. "Disgustingly sweet?"

Jared batted his long lashes, much like his mom when she flirted with Edward, made kissy faces, then made a face that showed his disgust. "I'm happy for you, really, I am. I've always wanted a little brother or sister. But there's only so much I can take."

Carlisle and Esme chuckled. "How about we meet for breakfast at the diner?"

Jared nodded in agreement, hoping his parents would agree. "Not too early. I need my beauty sleep."

Esme pinched Jared's cheek. "You're already so handsome. You're going to break some hearts."

Jared blushed, making them all laugh. He stomped out the door, calling out a quick, "Love you," as he left. They made arrangements for the next morning.

Then Edward and Isabella were finally alone.

.

.

.

* * *

After cleaning and locking up, the ecstatic couple sat down on the couch, grateful for some alone time. "We should cherish evenings like this." Isabella slipped her hand into Edward's, a soft smile on her lips.

He tucked her to his side. "Why is that?"

"Everything is happening at the same time right now, and with a new baby on the way, we'll be lucky to have any nights like this." She pulled her sweater up and off, tossing it away, right before she straddled him.

Edward groaned, his hands settling on the curves of her hips. "How had I not noticed?" He shook his head, his fingers slipping under the strap of her bra.

Isabella had a feeling Edward liked her fuller breasts, another symptom she had noticed in the last week. She moaned as his featherlight touch skimmed along the edge of the lace, his fingers tracing the cups and his thumbs teasing her nipples beneath. It could be her chest had his undivided attention.

"Let's move this to the bedroom." Edward didn't wait for her to say a word, lifting her into his arms and off the couch.

"Shower." She nipped at his ear, earning a deep groan from him. They didn't often get a chance to shower together when they were at her place. It was tiny and out in the hallway. Thankfully, his condo had an attached master bathroom, and eventually, their house would have one, too.

Edward set her down, helping her undress from behind her. The soft fabric of her leggings left little to his imagination, his hands following her tempting curves. He kissed along her shoulder and released the clasp of her bra, cupping her breasts in his hands. His touch seemed to still Isabella's task. "Turn on the shower, Isabella."

She moaned; the back of her head fell against his chest. "Can't f-focus when you're touching me."

Edward already knew that fact, often using it to his advantage. "Maybe I should stop." The words only meant to tease, but they both knew he would never stop unless she told him to.

"If you stop, I may have to punish you."

Edward growled against her shoulder, taking a harder nip at her skin.

Isabella gasped, her ass pushing against his cock. "Please, please, please."

He smiled, blindly adjusted the water, and helped her out of the rest of her clothes. She turned in his arms, immediately going for the hem of his long-sleeved shirt. The second she exposed his chest, her hands roamed his skin, her mouth, and tongue quick to follow. He made quick work of his jeans and boxers, having lost his shoes somewhere in the living room.

They slipped into the small shower, each of them soaping the other up, but Edward insisted he pay special attention to her back and ass. His hands slipped over her breasts, between her thighs with light touches, to entice but not satisfy. "We're having a baby," he whispered in awe, his hands settling on her stomach.

She nodded, sighing as he wrapped himself completely around her. There was no mistaking how happy he was about the new addition to their already crazy family.

"I had no idea what truly happy meant until I met and fell in love with you."

His sweet words made Isabella's knees wobble, tears forming in her eyes. _Damn hormones!_ Lost in the moment, in the feel of his body tight against her back, she could only whisper how much she loved him.

He replied with a languid kiss on her shoulder and neck, a nip of her earlobe, his hands dipping between her thighs. Every nerve ending seemed to be ten times more sensitive, she realized, her hand lifting to curl into his hair. She tugged, well aware of what it did to him.

Groaning, Edward ground his hips against her ass. Then he stilled.

"Why are you stopping?"

"What if I drop you? It could hurt you and the baby." He shifted her to face him, concern in his jade eyes. His hands ran down the length of her arms. Another groan filtered through his lips, shaking his head. "Not that you're heavy or anything."

Isabella giggled, wrapping her arms around her fiancé. "Nice save." She stood on the tips of her toes to press a kiss to his lips. "How about we finish cleaning up and go break some furniture." To entice him more, she slipped a hand between them and gave him a solid stroke, making him hiss.

He grunted then helped Isabella wash up. Their touches remained tender for the duration of their shower, kisses however always turned passionate. Anticipation made them tumble out of the shower, but he had enough sense of balance to keep them on their feet. Another lamp and two framed photos were causalities. They left drops of water in their wake, leading to their bed, not bothering to dry up much. Their hands brushed over warm, wet skin, tongues savored and teased, each of them dishing out enough to make their touches harder, faster.

Edward didn't manage to stifle a loud moan as he slipped inside Isabella, cutting it off quickly. She reminded him they were alone for the night, following with a sexy wink. Meaning there was no reason to hold back, so he didn't bother.

Groans and moans filled the air around them; deep, hard thrusts of his cock had Isabella nearly screaming. Her back arched under him, her nipples silently begging for attention, to which he delivered and sent her over the edge. He slowed his hips through her orgasm, murmuring how beautiful she was, how fucking incredible she felt coming around him. It wasn't long before she was on the precipice again, begging him for more. He flipped her onto her stomach, his hands curling around her body and pulling her to his chest. The slight reflection of a framed photo over the bed allowed him to see her pleasure in her features. Their eyes met, and love and lust made for a gorgeous combination of emotions on their faces.

His thrusts were faster, harder, taking her to the cliff, jumping off together. Spent and sated, they collapsed on the bed, laughing and kissing as they tried to control their breathing.

There, in moments between rounds, they discussed the future.

The early fall wedding would become a summer one.

The baby would be a welcome addition in the fall.

They would buy the piece of property they'd had their eyes on, start the long process of building their dream home. The house would be complete before they had more children.

Things didn't always go as planned.

* * *

 **AN: One more future take, or maybe two. Not sure yet. Thanks to Midnight Cougar for helping me with this chapter and just being an enabler.**


	30. Future Take II

**The Last One**

 **Future Take II**

* * *

 **December**

Destiny Grace Cullen was born on Halloween, a few days later than expected. Jared rarely let her out of his sight when he wasn't in school or visiting his father. Even then, he made sure to FaceTime his mother or Edward to say goodnight to his baby sister.

A lot of changes happened since the engagement. Edward and Isabella married mid-June instead of late September. James and Vicky had a baby boy who they named Michael Jay, who also loved to be around Destiny. The new house was in the beginning stages of construction, something Jared kind of hated but also loved.

A house meant he'd be able to get a dog as promised, plus Edward wanted a media room, which Jared thought was awesome. There was only one reason he hated that they were getting a new house, and it was that they would eventually move away.

Despite moving to Edward's condo a couple of weeks after finding out his mother was having a baby, Claire and Jared still found time to spend together. Mostly at school, and when he stayed with Garrett or one of their old neighbors in their building, until his mother or Edward got out of work to pick him up.

However, once they moved into the new house, Jared would no longer be able to attend the same junior high school with Claire. Add the fact that Garrett was also moving out of the building and into his girlfriend's house; he'd probably never see Claire again after the house was done.

 _Yes, that's right. Garrett had a girlfriend._

"Hey, Jay, what's wrong?" Edward adjusted his tie in the hallway mirror as he passed it. He finished and walked into Jared's room. Posters hung on one wall from floor to ceiling, while the other three walls were medium shade of blue-gray, and on display were various awards for academics and sports. Typical boy's room but cleaner.

Though, that was mostly because of his mother who hadn't kicked the nesting phase of her pregnancy.

"Nothing." Jared's usual answer when he felt upset.

Edward settled at the foot of the bed. "Could've fooled me." He gestured to the silent video game Jared pretended to be playing for the last hour. It was rarely below shouting level.

The kid shook his head. "It's stupid."

"Nothing you say is stupid." Edward's head tilted toward the bedroom door. "If you'd rather talk to your mom, I can go get her."

Jared's eyes widened in horror. "No! She'll make a big deal about it and not go to the Christmas party."

They both knew he was right.

Edward hummed in agreement. Isabella would use any excuse to stay home with their kids. Not that he blamed her; they'd been so busy lately that spending time together was rare. However, they deserved a night out "adulting," as Jared would say.

"I don't want to lose Claire." Jared kept his head down, his fingers fidgeting on the game controller in his hand. "Once we move away…"

"I'm guessing your mother hasn't had a chance to tell you." Edward chuckled as Jared's head snapped up. "Since she's returning to work next week and Garrett is moving out, she worked out something with Claire's parents."

"What?" Jared tugged on his hair and threw up his hands, much like Edward when he was overwhelmed. "How could she not tell me?" He launched himself off the bed and ran into the nursery, Edward right behind him.

"She's trying to put your sister to sleep before Ashley gets here."

Ashley was their sitter; Jared wanted to whine about the fact he didn't need one. Claire didn't like her much, but Jared had no idea why. Ashley was cool, kind of reminded him of his stepmom Vicky because of her flaming red hair.

Jared burst into the nursery, but silently. Edward and his mother still glared at him; Destiny was a light sleeper. Just about any noise would wake her up. Since she'd been born they kind of learned to sign crudely around her or else they'd never get any rest.

How did one whine in silence? Edward wasn't sure, but Jared seemed to have it handled.

Jared started flailing his arms around and mouthing words, confusing his mother.

Edward rolled his eyes, taking his sweet daughter into his arms, pressing a kiss to Isabella's temple and whispering, "I thought you told him about the after-school and summer arrangements."

Isabella winced, nodding and gesturing for Jared to follow her down the hall. He did, still silently fuming. Their stubbornness had grown since Jared turned twelve, resulting in butting heads more often.

Edward hummed as he settled in the gliding chair in the corner of the room. It was one of the smallest guest rooms in the condo, but Isabella didn't want to create the perfect nursery just to have to start all over again when the house was ready in the spring.

Destiny's cherub face scrunched up as she stretched in his arms, her deep pink lips forming a tiny O before settling her head against his chest. Her eyes hadn't lost all the blue most babies were born with, flecks of the color remained in her sea of green. Her hair was a wispy ash blonde that would change to his coppery brown, as his had growing up. In other words, she was the perfect combination of her parents.

"If your teen years are anything like your brother's, we're going to have issues."

Destiny's long lashes fluttered against her cheeks, opening slightly to focus on his face. He loved the smile she always gave him whenever she saw him. She was a daddy's girl, though Isabella insisted it was too early to tell whom she favored.

"My little angel." His whispered words only made her smile grow, but her sleepiness finally won. A few minutes later, he laid her gently in the crib, deciding to check if Armageddon had started in the living room.

Isabella stood in front of the mirror by the door, putting on her earrings. He admired her for a moment, the dark blue dress made her skin glow. Her curves were only a bit fuller, yoga and a wholesome diet allowed her to maintain a healthy pregnancy weight and lose the pounds after.

"Stop staring," Isabella said, meeting his gaze in the mirror. "We'll never leave if you keep looking at me like that."

That got his attention. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

She smirked.

It so did.

"Got the go-ahead from the doctor earlier." She winked and turned, leaning against the small table. "A part of me wishes we could stay home tonight."

"Now that I know what lies ahead, I agree." His hands settled on her hips. "Knowing that when we get home tonight I can explore every inch of your body is going to make things difficult."

She turned to look up at him, a small smile on her lips. "Don't you mean hard?" Her hands rose to his tie, adjusting much better than he did. Her grin was anything but sweet now.

"Behave." He didn't mean it one bit. Anticipation always made it better. "How did Jared take the news?"

"Fine, blushed a whole lot, whined that he didn't need a sitter, as usual." Isabella shrugged. "I'm not sure how well it'll work out if their friendship starts to deteriorate once they go to different schools."

"Was he upset that you didn't tell him?"

"Thanks for that by the way." She smiled at his grimace. "It's my fault. I've been so busy with working from home, party planning, and the house, it slipped by mind. After this school year ends, I don't know what will happen. I think he's scared. He's not sure how they'll stay friends."

"It doesn't help he's completely clueless that her feelings are mutual."

She laughed. "You caught that, huh?"

Edward nodded, chuckling at a memory. "Claire doesn't like Ashley, at all. It doesn't matter that Ashley is six years older than he is; she's pretty. At first it surprised me, since Claire seems so confident."

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Jared plopped down on the couch. "Who's pretty?" He reached for the remote, taking a look down the hall to make sure Destiny's bedroom door was closed. It was; which meant he could turn up the volume and watch some Nickelodeon.

"I don't know. Who do you think is pretty?" Isabella joined her son, ruffling his hair to annoy him.

"Stop fishing for compliments, Mom. Edward tells you you're beautiful all the time." Jared rolled his eyes, barely stopping himself from pretending to gag. Sammy told him it wasn't very nice when he did it around their mothers. Claimed it hurt their feelings, so Jared kept it to a minimum.

Isabella's hand dropped from her son's head. "I wasn't fishing, but for your information, it's nice to hear from someone you love."

Jared grinned and kissed his mom's cheek. "You're pretty." He looked toward the television again, turning it on. "So are Sammy's mom and Grandma Esme."

"Anyone else?" Edward sat on the arm of the couch, watching his wife and son try to outsmart each other.

"Uh, Destiny! She's pretty cute."

Edward chuckled. "Of course, look who are her parents."

Jared eyeballed him hard. "Are you fishing too?"

Isabella laughed as someone knocked on the door. "That's Ashley and Claire."

"I forgot Claire was coming over!" Jared ran up to the mirror, complaining about the mess his mother made of his hair and checking his pits for boy stank. "I think I better freshen up." He was gone before either of them could get a word.

"Are we sure he doesn't have a crush on Ashley too?"

Isabella answered the door with a smile, not sure what to think anymore. Jared's moods swung in a different direction every couple of minutes. "Hey, come on in."

Claire dropped her bag by the door, saying hello, heading straight for Jared's room in search of him.

"She still doesn't like me," Ashley whispered, after Isabella gave her all the information she needed about how to reach them if necessary. "I have a boyfriend and Jared has told me that I reminded him of his stepmother." She tugged on her flaming red hair.

"I doubt Jared's mentioned any of that." Isabella looked toward Jared's room.

"Teenagers?" Edward shrugged, handing Ashley money for the pizza they promised Jared for the evening.

"I don't remember being this oblivious as a teen." Ashley chuckled, rolling her eyes at their expressions. "Yes, I know I'm still one. Have fun tonight."

Edward and Isabella said goodbye to the kids, checking in on Destiny once more before leaving. A limo awaited them outside the building, a surprise for Isabella. Traffic would be horrendous, and Edward wanted to spend time concentrating on his wife and not the streets.

They sipped drinks and talked quietly about the upcoming holidays. If things moved forward and on schedule with the construction of their home, it would be the last time that they'd have Christmas at the condo. They decided to host the entire family, including James, Vicky, and little Michael. Unwrap My Balls, the unofficial name of the game, would be the biggest it had ever been since its inception.

"Did Tanya confirm she'd be attending the party tonight?" Edward pressed his lips to Isabella's neck, doing his best to distract himself from ravishing her.

Tanya had temporarily returned for Isabella's maternity leave, avoiding the hiring and training of a new personal assistant.

"She confirmed at the last minute." Isabella had coordinated the holiday office party; working from home before and after Destiny was born.

"I still can't believe she conspired with Angela to get us together." Edward found out shortly before the wedding. Tanya had come to visit the office, and while his wife was busy, Edward had overheard Angela and Tanya congratulating each other for another matchmaking success.

"And you call Jared oblivious."

"I hadn't noticed that Angela and Heidi amped up their advances after _you_ joined the company." Maybe he had, but he always brushed off their attempts away. When he had noticed, it was only because their visits often left Isabella noticeably irritated.

"Heidi was not in on it, just Angela and Tanya." It explained why Isabella still could barely stand the woman. "They wanted you to see what was in front of you and not the women throwing themselves at you."

"I saw what was in front of me, but too scared to take a chance." He kissed the top of her head. "Good thing I pulled my head out of my ass."

Isabella tucked herself against her husband's side, laying her head on his shoulder. "Let's focus on the future."

Edward understood why she wanted him to do that, considering his ex was seeing someone who worked in their office building. They often bumped into Irina at work, and were afraid she'd crash the party, since Caius, the man she was dating, had been invited.

It was rare when they held a party in the offices, since they employed about thirty-three people. Instead of spending an extravagant amount of money on a venue, Edward decided to increase the holiday bonuses for all his employees. Something greatly appreciated by his staff, though the open bar probably helped.

"What should I focus on then?" Edward felt her smile against his shoulder.

She hummed for a moment, stroking his thigh, her smile turning sultry. "How about the fact I'm not wearing any panties?"

Before Edward had a chance to find out if she was telling him the truth, the door opened to the limo, the driver helping her out. The satisfying smile on her face when he joined her indicated she had planned that all along.

"You're incorrigible." He nipped on her fingers, kissing the top of her hand.

"You say incorrigible, I say insatiable."

 _No sex in the office. No sex in the office._ Edward had to pinch his nose and close his eyes to stop himself from pulling her back into the limo. Why had they agreed to that stupid rule in the first place? He hadn't had sex in two months.

"I'd tell you to behave again, but we both know you won't." Edward led her to an elevator after going through the building's security. The luxurious elevator quickly filled with others from the office, forcing Edward and Isabella toward the back of it. He didn't complain, wrapping his arms around her from behind. They rarely showed any PDA in front of his employees, while on the clock. Off it, they didn't bother to hide it. They were often found in each other's company during lunch in one of the employee lounges or his office.

Edward's employees offered genuine smiles, not as nervous around him. Not that he'd gotten soft as their boss; his work ethic remained the same. He'd still have emergency meetings or tirades if someone were slacking off at the office. However, he seemed more approachable.

The other elevator occupants spoke among themselves, as Edward slipped his hands over Isabella's hips, his thumbs brushed over soft, smooth fabric. It was hard to contain his groan when he felt no sign of a panty line. Her soft laugh made him twitch, as did the way she rubbed her ass against his lower frontal region.

He brushed a kiss to her bare shoulder and lingered. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?"

She didn't have to say a word, but he knew she was smiling.

.

.

.

* * *

"Don't look," Isabella whispered. They had just sat down after dancing for a few songs. Dinner had been excellent, the accompanying wines, subline.

Edward kept his head turned toward her, admiring the twinkling lights and faux icicles hanging from the ceiling. Despite the fact the party was much smaller than the year before, Isabella hadn't skimped on the details. For the last two hours, they laughed and mingled among their colleagues, having a good time.

"What is it?" _Or should I ask whom?_ Edward didn't have to ask. He swore the room had chilled by twenty degrees in the last several minutes. "She's here with Caius, isn't she?"

"Yes, but it looks like Garrett and Kate have it handled." Kate was a welcome addition to Edward's company last spring, and that was how Garrett had met her. They had clashed greatly the first few times Garrett had to drop off or pick up something for Jared.

"But for how long?" Edward wanted everyone to enjoy themselves. Irina hardly inspired that with her typical theatrics. She was scared of Isabella, but that didn't stop her from making a scene. They often bumped into each other in the lobby or elevator, during the most random hours.

"Any chance you can buy the building in the next five minutes and have her forcibly removed from the property?"

Edward shook his head. "We're not that rich." He didn't mention that he had checked to see if buying the entire building was feasible. It wasn't.

Isabella still had a tough time grasping that money was not an issue anymore. They weren't filthy rich like some of the company's clientele, but they could retire comfortably the next day if they wanted to and still give the kids healthy college funds.

"Shame." Isabella popped a chocolate truffle from the fancy dessert bar in her mouth. "Caius is too good for her. What the hell does he see in her?"

Irina had recently had a couple of surgical enhancements and was at least fifteen years younger than the man. Caius might have been a good man, both in business and personal, but he was also a red-blooded male.

"Your silence speaks volumes." Isabella giggled, not upset in the least.

"You're much more beautiful and you know it." Edward wasn't interested in anything Irina thought she had to offer. She had already attempted to corner him in an elevator shortly after her relationship with Caius was official.

"If she only knew." Isabella wished Caius wasn't a client for a moment. She would never divulge his client information in reality, but she could fantasize Irina's face when she found out how much Caius was really worth. Unfortunately, for him, he was considered the black sheep of the family, due to his questionable morals and ethics. His father, who was expected to pass soon, wasn't leaving him a penny. He didn't have a moral compass at all and worse, Caius was a self-made man, which angered his father. Despite that, Caius was hardly a millionaire. "It would be awful if our potential new client Marcus arrived for the party too."

Edward looked at her, confused, but shrugged it off as Angela and Ben greeted them. Suddenly, Isabella mocked a shocked face as Marcus and his wife Ester arrived minutes later.

"You're diabolical." Edward knew Caius would do everything he could not to make a scene. Marcus, on the other hand, would love nothing more than to rub in his brother's face that he would be receiving the bulk of their father's estate.

Edward and Isabella sat back, sipped on some wine, and watched the two couples from across the room. It didn't take long after introductions to see the horror on Irina's face.

"A hundred dollars, Isabella, Irina leaves within the hour." Edward's grandfather, Anthony, pulled out a chair for his wife, kissing Isabella's cheek before taking a seat himself. "Marvelous party, my dear."

Isabella blushed, thanking him. Edward had his grandfather's eyes, his smirk, and his charm. He was a sweetheart, but according to Edward's grandmother, Mary, he wasn't always one. "Thank you for the suggestion."

Edward's grandfather had stepped away from the company, but often stopped by to check up on things.

"He acts like he's still the boss." Edward winked at his wife.

"It was merely a suggestion, Son." Anthony waggled his thick gray eyebrows. "Where's my consultation fee?" Mary slapped his arm playfully, giving him the stink eye. "What? Retirement isn't cheap; a trip to the Bahamas would be lovely."

Carlisle and Esme soon joined them, having just arrived after a benefit for Carlisle's hospital. "Looks like we got here right on time."

"I feel awful," Isabella whispered, watching Irina inch away from Caius.

Mary rolled her eyes. "Don't, sweetheart. Caius has been married five times. You'd think he'd learn his lesson and actually enter a relationship with someone closer to his age. He'll be fine."

"I heard on the green that he was planning to end the relationship anyway." Anthony smiled, as everyone turned to look at him. "He's positive she's been letting his gardener water her flower bed."

Isabella choked on a sip of wine, earning a couple of chuckles from the old man and a few pats on the back from her husband.

Mary rolled her eyes. "Sometimes, I swear men gossip more than women." Anthony smartly kept his mouth shut, a little blush blooming on his weathered cheeks. "Now, how are my great-grandchildren?"

Isabella, Mary, and Esme oohed and awed over photos they'd all taken recently at a family brunch. Carlisle and Anthony made arrangements for golf the following week. All the while, Edward simply watched and listened, realizing life was so different.

For three years, after a humiliating experience and breakup at a company holiday party, he'd been barely living. He allowed it to fester and become a wall around him, his sole concentration on work and little else. That was until a certain woman walked into his life and opened his eyes, broke down the walls he erected over the years, and spent quality time with his family.

Life couldn't get better.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ding, dong, the witch is gone," Esme whispered with a wicked grin. Her gaze remained on Caius helping Irina into her shawl, her red stiletto heels dangling from her fingers. Thankfully, the only time that Caius approached their table to greet them, Irina had avoided eye contact with everyone. She had seemed too distracted, most likely reeling over what she'd learned.

Isabella raised her glass of wine. "I'll drink to that."

They clinked glasses as Mary checked her husband's watch, frowning. "She lasted two hours. That's longer than any of us expected." She pulled Carlisle's barely legible betting pool from under his elbow that he'd scribbled on a napkin, as he smiled and gathered the money for himself.

Esme pouted, having lost by half an hour "How did you know she'd last longer?"

Isabella half listened to Carlisle as he explained that Irina still owed a lot of money to her surgeon. Instead, she watched as time ticked away. Time she could be spending exploring her husband. She shivered as Edward's lips brushed lightly under her ear.

"What are you thinking about?"

The chances of sexing up her husband at home before the baby or Jared interrupted them were slim to none. She didn't want slow and steady; she wanted fucking, plain and simple. Edward in a tailored-to-perfection suit always made her blood run ten degrees higher. It meant they'd have to break a rule. One she'd once insisted on. _Was it worth it?_

The tips of Edward's fingers skimmed along her bare shoulder, the warmth between her thighs becoming intense and not so easy to ignore.

She turned, her lips touching his jaw, her words soft in his ear, but still lethal. "I'm thinking about your office chair and how it needs to be broken in."

Edward's hand clamped over her thigh, tight and momentarily bruising. She loved it. "The rule?" His voice was breathless, a hint of gravel toward the end.

She kept her lips tucked against his jaw, felt them curve as he played right into her hands. "The rule is meant to be broken."

It wasn't long afterward Edward made a rousing speech about the wonderful and profitable year, how the transitioning from his grandfather's company to his own had gone smoothly, due to everyone's hard work. He announced his grandfather, who would call out names for the raffle they held annually. The prizes were amazing, from vacations to new big screen televisions.

Everyone was thoroughly distracted by his grandfather. Edward slipped his hands over his wife's, tugging her well away from the party. To his office. He was never more thankful for insisting on walls and not glass ones his interior designer had tried to sell him.

His office door's lock clicked, and it felt more like a switch to allow him to drop all pretenses he held onto the entire evening. Since the moment Isabella indicated she wasn't wearing anything under the dress in the limo, he wanted to confirm her words.

The dress alone had made his jaw drop and his body ache when he first laid eyes on her. One shoulder was bare, the other wrapped in a sheer blue fabric that showcased her gorgeous curves to her waist, but it was the slit that nearly reached the top of her thigh that killed him. All night he skimmed his fingers along the line every chance he could.

He tossed aside his tie, dimming the lights, enjoying the view. Isabella skimmed her fingers along the front of his desk, a coy smile on her lips. He bypassed her to sit down. His chair needed to be replaced, the leather worn in a few spots.

"Mrs. Cullen, I believe I'm in need of a new chair."

Edward almost laughed when her eyes widened, having not expected that. Their bedroom activities hardly needed role-playing of any kind. Yet, he had fantasized a similar scenario since they started their relationship, and more so when she implemented the "no office sex" rule.

Isabella straightened up, taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Her thighs pressed together as she crossed her legs at her ankles. She turned slightly, enough to give him an enticing view of skin due to the slit in her dress.

"It was only last month that you voiced a complaint during a meeting about the employees' expenditures, including your own. You expressly indicated that all expenses over one hundred and fifty dollars would have to be approved…" One corner of her mouth tipped higher than the other one. "By me." She stood up from the chair to pace, listing his latest expenses on her fingers. Turning to face him again once done, she placed her hands on the desk. "The chair looks perfectly fine to me."

Edward rolled away from his desk, keeping a neutral expression on his face. "Looks can be deceiving, Mrs. Cullen."

She cocked her head playfully, trying to get a good look at the offending chair. "A little wear and tear is no big deal. You can wait another month or two before spending well over a thousand dollars for a new one."

"It pinches." He offered no other explanation, waiting to see what his charming personal assistant and wife would do or say next.

"Where?"

He looked away, shifting in his chair and loosening a couple of buttons on his dress shirt. "If you must know, it pinches my backside."

She held a few fingers to her lips, stifling a laugh. "You told me to be strict, Mr. Cullen. I would need to see proof."

Edward cocked an eyebrow. "Proof? Are you indicating I should drop my pants to show you, Mrs. Cullen?"

Isabella rolled her eyes, walking closer to stand between him and his desk. "That won't be necessary. I think sitting in the chair myself would be enough proof."

Edward rested a hand beside her hip on the desk, pulling himself closer. His fingertip tapped the side of her hip. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to your beautiful ass, Mrs. Cullen." His hand rose to cup a plump cheek, keeping his touch light. He thoroughly enjoyed the hitch in her breath and how she shifted to press her ass more into his palm.

"Fuck this game!" Isabella grabbed Edward by the lapels of his coat and kissed him hard, tracing his sexy lips with the tip of her tongue.

Edward groaned and slipped his hand into his wife's hair, tugging at the pins to release it from the fancy knot. Another pull and she was straddling him in the chair, the long slit making it easy to access the heat between her thighs. Together they worked to release the upper half of her body from her dress, a condom pinched between his fingers as his lips teased her nipples once exposed. Her moans were urgent and harsh against his neck, her fingers working through the buttons of his shirt. In minutes, half-clothed, both desperate for each other, he was finally inside her. Their mutual groans matched in intensity, each of them taking a few moments to savor, laughter on their lips.

"Can't believe you gave in first." An amused Edward almost laughed at Isabella's scowl, but she stole it with a roll of her hips. "F-fuck me."

Isabella would've teased him, but she was busy fucking her hot as hell husband. Hands on his shoulders, she rode him slow with long, deep strokes, until she needed a little more. She quickened her pace; Edward's grunts were music to her ears. With every roll of her hips, he thrust to meet her hips. Faster and harder, until their rhythm became erratic, each at the precipice.

Edward wrapped his arms around her, thrusting up hard several times until she cried out his name. Two more thrusts and he joined her. Then the chair let out an awful hiss and started to descend. She started to giggle, holding on to him to prevent falling on her ass.

He looked rather pleased with himself. "It appears we broke the pneumatic lever, guess I'll be getting a new chair after all."

She rolled her eyes. "That will be up to me, Mr. Cullen." She rose to her feet, the chair automatically rising under her husband.

Edward discarded the condom, then helped Isabella redress, looking around for his dress shirt and jacket as he lifted up his pants. That was until she stopped him, her eyes on his ass.

"Oh my God, you have a small bruise." She fingered the area lightly. Just long enough to stir his cock. "I thought you were kidding."

Edward shook his head and showed her the area of leather that was so worn it cracked, the sides pinching when pressed together.

"Guess I will be ordering a new one on Monday."

Edward looked at the chair. "We can reupholster it and take it home. Keep it for posterity's sake." He winked.

She laughed as the chair started to lower despite no one being on it. "I can have it fixed. It would look great in the new home office."

Edward wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her lips. "I love you."

She fingered his hair on the back of his neck. "I love you, too." Something behind him drew her eye, a smile soon replacing the soft look of tenderness in her eyes. "How about we make sure you don't need a new desk?"

As if Edward would say no to that.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Christmas Day**_

Edward clapped his hands together loudly, catching everyone's attention at the head of the table. He donned his championship hat, having won the year before of Unwrap My Balls.

James snickered, shaking his head. "Are you sure you can handle that ball, Edward?"

The plastic wrapped ball filled with goodies and a cash prize of five hundred dollars in the middle was roughly the size of a beach ball. Maybe even bigger.

"My man can handle it." Isabella rubbed Edward's arm, kissing his lips when he leaned toward her.

"Didn't you just have a baby?" Emmett pointed at his sleeping niece Destiny, no longer a light sleeper. At least for the moment, it was something her parents appreciated. "Isn't that ball supposed to be blue?"

Rosalie sat Melissa down in the playpen in the corner of Edward's dining room. "Just ignore him. He's still sore about no sex for four months after Melissa was born due to complications." She made scissors with her fingers, pretending to snip at his crotch.

Emmett pouted, shuddered, and cupped himself.

"Why do you think Edward needed a new office chair," Grandpa Anthony said, making his wife and Vicky snicker.

James and Emmett's jaws dropped. "Lucky asshole."

Isabella ignored them and proceeded to read the rules of the game, including Edward's new one. If someone rolled snake eyes, the ball would go in the other direction and the roller would lose a turn. The kids soon joined them, having had to clean up the living room of all the ribbon, bows, and wrapping paper.

"I'm here!" Jared raised his hands in the air. "Your soon to be champion!" It was Jared's second year playing and Isabella's third.

Sammy pushed his glasses up his nose and rolled his eyes. "Not this year!"

Edward realized it wouldn't be long before there would be enough kids in their family for them to have their own game. He'd have to discuss it later with the rest of the family. It was time to play.

Destiny started to fuss in her carrier, her binky having fallen too low for her to find. Edward rushed over to whisper and to soothe her back to sleep.

"It's okay to let her cry, remember what Mom said." Jared grinned as Edward shook his head. Jared was practically a pro when it came to babies. He had some practice with his baby brother before Destiny was born. "You can't always carry her."

The look Edward gave him silently said, _Watch me._ He was about to lift her into his arms, but Isabella tapped her foot to gain his attention. He tried to look innocent, utterly failing. He kissed his daughter and ruffled Jared's hair.

Edward turned his cap backward and returned to his place at the head of the table. "Let's get ready to rumble."

The game was fun: lots of trash talk, a hundred dollar swear jar the boys would split, and so many twists and turns. At the last second, just when it seemed as though Edward would win again, his grandfather rolled a pair of snake eyes.

"Yes!" Isabella grabbed the wrapped slim box from Edward and won with only two rolls of the plastic wrap.

"Way to go, Mom!" Jared jumped up and down, making a grab for the cash. "We won."

Isabella cackled as she stuffed her winnings down her blouse, making Jared's face twist in disgust. She kept a permasmile on her lips as Edward kneeled before her, handing over the championship cap to her as so regulated in the rules. Much to everyone's surprise, he also placed an anniversary ring on her left hand.

Teary-eyed and happy, Isabella lost herself in her husband's kiss.

Jared turned to Sammy to whisper, "I'm spending the night at your place, right?"

Edward and his wife had the condo all to themselves.

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _A month later_**

Edward rushed home on Friday—Jared was with James and Vicky that weekend, and his mother was watching Destiny for their date night. His wife had left work earlier than expected, claiming she wasn't feeling well.

"Isabella," he called out, entering the apartment. A few moving boxes were stacked in the corner, several more awaiting remaining items around the living room. The construction of the house would be complete in several weeks and Isabella insisted on being one-step ahead in moving.

"Bedroom." Her voice didn't sound too good.

He made his way into their bedroom, to find her holding a pregnancy test in her hands. _Oh shit._

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, but a scowl on her lips. "How do you feel about Irish twins?"

Edward dropped to his knees in front of her. "Happy?"

She laughed, running her fingers through his hair as he rested his head in her lap. "We weren't supposed to have another one until Destiny was out of diapers."

"We've used condoms every time while you breastfeed." He rubbed her thighs, earning a glare. He could only shrug; he couldn't help but touch her.

"Guess the no sex in the office rule and your chair weren't the only things we broke."

Edward whistled. "Guess you had a no sex in the office rule for a reason."

"Ugh, stop being so cute and sexy. That's how we ended up here."

They spent the night deciding that though the pregnancy was unexpected, he or she wasn't unwanted. It would also be their last child, and to guarantee it, Edward was getting snipped.

He agreed, but he couldn't help cup himself.

* * *

 **AN: One more future take. Thanks to Midnight Cougar for your help with the story.**


	31. Future Take III

**The Last One**

 **Future Take III**

 _ **Four years later**_

* * *

"Get off the phone, Jared," Edward grumbled from the passenger seat of Isabella's new Volvo. The safest car in its class, but his wife kind of hated it; she loved her sporty SUV.

"Hold on." Jared looked into the rearview mirror, listening to Claire's latest news. Her family was moving to the same neighborhood because of her father's latest promotion. Meaning she'd be attending the same high school next fall. "I can't wait until you're down the street. I'm going to kick your ass in Diablo."

They'd managed to maintain a healthy friendship somehow, but only as friends. Jared couldn't help be hopeful that it could change. Even if it didn't, he still wanted to be a part of Claire's life. He ended the call after Edward said they could wait for a driving lesson the next day.

It was rare when his mother had a spare moment to allow them to use her car for more than a quick trip to the grocery store. They had two hours before they had to get home and she had to leave campus to pick up Destiny and his brother Reece from school.

Jared silenced his phone, a stipulation his parents insisted on while he drove. He had to thank Sam, aka Sammy, for that; his first fender bender was due to texting while driving. For someone so smart, Sam was absentminded and often did things without thinking. Jared had no idea where Sam got it from.

 _Oh yeah, I'm the troublemaker._

He adjusted all the mirrors, earning Edward's approval. One look around, the parking lot was empty except for several traffic cones Edward placed to teach him how to parallel park and reverse.

Jared put on his sunglasses, pulling down the visor to check himself out in the mirror. His hair had darkened over the years, his freckles fading away to nothing. _Thank you, God._

Edward cocked an eyebrow and placed a call to his wife. "Remind me again why _I_ have to teach him how to drive?"

Isabella sighed. "Do I have to remind you of the incident shortly after getting his permit?"

Jared's hands lifted off the steering wheel in the universal sign of "what did I do?"

Edward shook his head. "He almost hit a telephone pole in the middle of nowhere, when he stepped on the gas too hard."

"Exactly. I warned him, but he didn't listen. In one ear and out the other."

"It bounced around in my head for a while." Jared shrugged, smiling at the memory of his mom trying her best to remain calm. She had to get out of the car and flail for several minutes until she was able to give it another go. It lasted five minutes before she said Jared's father and Edward had to teach him.

"Sure, it did," Isabella muttered. "I have to go; my class starts in a few minutes. Love you guys, and please be careful. I want my husband back in one piece, Jared." His mother went back to college and would soon earn a master's degree in Accounting.

"What am I chopped liver?"

"Stop stalling and learn to park!" His mother hung up.

"How did she know I was stalling?"

Edward grinned. "You tend to do the same thing every time we ask you to do your chores."

Jared grumbled as he started the car, doing one last check in his mirror to pinpoint where all the cones were around him. "How are we doing this?"

"Let's start with the parking spot there." Edward pointed to it, four cones in each corner. "Right between the white lines."

Jared slipped into the parking spot easily, Edward telling him to reverse and head four parking spots over, but to the left. "I heard you and Mom talking about getting me a car."

"Pay attention," Edward barked when Jared clipped a cone.

 _I barely hit it._

"You may have barely hit it, Jay, but imagine that being your little brother Reece."

Jared winced. "You have a point, sorry. I get distracted." Once he parked perfectly between the lines, he put the car in Park again. "So, about the discussion."

Edward shook his head. This kid was eager to grow up, too eager. It felt like it had only been last week when they were meeting at the airport. Jared dressed in a suit to make a good impression on his mother's new boyfriend.

"If you pass and retain your current GPA for six months, you can have the SUV." It was only five years old and in excellent condition.

"Hell yes!" Jared fist pumped and asked for more instructions. When he noticed that Edward had gone silent, he turned to find Edward watching him with watery eyes. "What is it?"

"You're growing up so fast."

Jared swallowed the lump in his throat.

"In two years, you'll be graduating and heading to college."

It was a well-known fact Jared intended to head to California for college. He wanted warmer winters and sunny weather. Bikinis and short shorts, sandy beaches, and golden skin. He couldn't wait.

"I'll come home often." As if he could stay away. Destiny had him wrapped around her finger. Reece, his baby brother, reminded Jared of himself so much. A part of him was afraid not being around would mean that Reece would forget him. Then there was his other younger brother, Michael, who was going through a health crisis at five years old. "Besides, Mom would kill me if I didn't."

Jared tried not to think about how much he'd miss his mother.

"The holidays wouldn't be the same without you, Son." Edward ruffled his hair, making Jared curse, but he stuffed it down when Edward pressed a kiss to his forehead. It had been a while since they were that affectionate.

 _Teenager, remember?_

Jared slipped out of Edward's grip and smirked. He adjusted his sunglasses again. "Reigning champion, three years running. I've got to ensure my title."

Edward shook his head and chuckled. It always came back to Wrap My Balls in that family.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 **AN: And that's all folks! I'd like to thank Midnight Cougar, your encouragement (enabling) always puts me back on track. Thanks for helping this story shine a little brighter. I'd like to thank all the readers, aka fic-pimps, that recommended this fic through their social media accounts and blogs. To the readers that make me banners that make me smile, so greatly appreciated. I'd like to thank the PAY IT FORWARD Fanfic Facebook Group for the prompt that started it all, thank you!**

 **Finally to the readers, this was one of the stories that for some reason got a lot more hate than usual, but you all kept on reading and reviewing. I know I don't always respond to reviews, but I read each and every one. Thank you so much!**


End file.
